Setting Thing Straight
by anitamcpherson
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Setting Things Straight  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: Angel/Spike  
SUMMARY: This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure here it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back  
SPOILERS: All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
FEEDBACK: 

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 1

It's calling to me, why won't it stop...Bad enough that there are all these voices, faces, things, I've murdered, tortured, killed all in the name of fun, but the blood, it won't stop calling to me. I have to go. I have to find him. He has to stop this bloody calling. I'm going insane, mad as a hatter and the March Hare, Dru would be so proud of me. Wonder if I'm as mad as she is, or was she the sane one and the rest of us are mad and just can't see it.

Maybe I'll ask Giles when I get back to Sunnydale. Yes that will be fun, "Hello Watcher, just a quick question, are we all mad and the mad sane?" that would go down well...Wonder what Buffy would think to that. Oh god, Buffy. What have I done, she'll never forgive me, I didn't mean it, it wasn't me it was...What was it if it wasn't me?Angel always speaks as if Angelus is another being not him at all, but that makes no sense. He's wrong, it's him and it isn't him. He's always here inside calling. God I'm so confused, it hurts to think.Must stop thinking; just stop. Yes that's what I will do, just stop.Stop and be the dead thing, the monster that I am...Can't stop...every time I stop his blood calls me louder and louder. Argh, have to find him my Sire, my god, my all. Have to keep moving.Somewhere near LA  
  
On the side of the road, near the edge of a cliff, in the middle of the night a young man steps out of a car, "Thanks," he says to the driver as the car speeds away. He turns and looks at the sea searching. Slowly the man descends the cliff face, stops at the seas edge; takes a deep breath "What the hell have you gone and done this time Peaches," with that the man walks into the sea.

A few hours later, two men stager out on to the same beach and collapse on the sand, the smaller of the two leans over the larger one and asks, "Where are you living now?""The Hyperion Hotel," the darker mans answers before passing out.The young man gets up and walks away, he comes back a while later and waits. Another car pulls up on the cliff above and a small young lady with long dark hair gets out followed by a tall black man."Angel?" the tall black man says as they draw nearer."Who are you? And what have you done to Angel?" says the little lady to the stranger."Who am I? That's a good question, for I don't rightly know? Am I real? Am I flesh? The blood won't stop calling. Why won't it stop?"They look at him in confusion."I have had many names Will, William The Bloody, Willie, Spike, Boy; Little One. But who am I? I have no clue, I really don't know. Who are you?" he asks."You're a vampire, Fred stay back," the tall black man pulling Fred behind him and taking a stake from his pocket."Yes, I am a vampire. You have no need to fear me. I can't bite and even if I could I wouldn't." Spike slowly stands."What did you do to Angel?" Fred asks again."Nothing. I did nothing, I found him. He's been calling for so long. Thought I was mad. Well, madder than I already am that is," he chuckles."Spike, you said your name was Spike," the black man said.Spike could see the cogs turning in the man's brain."Yes.""You work with Buffy and the Scooby's in Sunnydale, I remember Wes talking about you. Angel is your Grandsire.""No, I am his Sire." Came a weak voice from the ground. Fred rushed to Angel's side.

"Angel, are you alright, you look bad and I mean really bad. What happened? Where have you been? We have been so worried about you. Where is Cordy? Have you seen Conner?"

"Fred stop, Gunn, Spike is safe, get me home," with that the older vampire passed out again."Okay then, let's get him home." Gunn walked towards Angel but as soon as he touched him, Spike growled and went into gameface."No one touches him." With that Spike bent down and picked up his Sire and started to make his way up the cliff to the car above."Thought Angel said he wasn't dangerous?" Said Gunn while shaking his head Fred just stood up and followed Spike.Back at the hotel, Spike carried Angel up stairs while the others saw to getting blood warmed. Spike laid Angel down on the floor and began removing what was left of Angel's cloths, all the while muttering to himself. When Angel was naked, he went to the bathroom and ran a bath, returned, scooped up a still unconscious Angel and gently lowered him into the bath. Spike carefully washed away the sand and grime and cleaned the cuts as best he could, muttering away to himself all the while. When Angel was as clean as he was ever going to be; Spike empted the bath and carried him to bed and placed him under the covers. Just then Fred and Gunn came rushing in with two big jugs of blood. Not sure what to do and not wanting a repeat of what happened on the beach, they just stood there waiting.Spike, still muttering to himself walked up to them took one of the jugs and started to drain it."Hey, what do you think you are doing? That's for Angel." Gunn asked, making a lunge for the jug.Spike took a step backwards, looked at them lowered the jug and in a calm voice said, "I know, but pigs blood ain't going to do shit for him, he needs something stronger. He hasn't fed for over a month, it would be like giving a starving person a sweet, it will do nothing for him. He needs strong blood and there ain't much that is as  
strong as Childe's blood, other that Sires blood. So unless Darla is about somewhere; keep out of the way let me feed so I can feed him."With that, Spike took the second jug and half drained it, turned to the bed, sat down next to Angel's head lifted it and placed it on his throat."Come on love you got to try, not like you're going get another chance." Angel remained unresponsive so Spike lifted his wrist to his mouth slipped into gameface and bit down hard and held his wrist to Angel's mouth. Still nothing happened, then Angel started to suckle, slowly at first then the pull of blood became stronger.Spike lent over to the bedside table and drained the rest of the jug.All the while the two humans just stood and stared at this strange vampire. Who was once again muttering to himself?Fred gathered up the two empty jugs and went back to the kitchen to fill them again. She returned placed both jugs on the bedside table in easy reach of Spike, turned grabbed Gunn's arm and pulled him from the room."We can't just leave Angel with him, he's mad," Gunn protested."Yes we can and yes we should, Angel said he was safe and from what I know about Sire and Childer, Spike will not hurt Angel."

The next morning, Fred knocked on Angel's bedroom door. When she heard no response she walked in, Angel was asleep in bed, but she couldn't find Spike. Fred walked up to the bed, "Angel," she said in a quiet voice. Angel stirred and woke."Hey, you how you feeling?" Fred asks."I'm good, could do with something to eat mind.""I'm on it." Fred goes to the kitchen and prepares some blood."Here you go," she hands him the jug while sitting on the edge of the bed."What happened? How did you find me?" Angel asks slowly, drinking the blood."We didn't. Gunn got a strange phone call, asking if we had lost an Angel, Gunn said we had and the man on the other end said he had found an Angel in the sea and would we like him back. Well obviously we said yes so we followed the directions and found you on the beach with another vampire, Spike I think his name is, not to sure really he was a bit mad, in the insane rambling kind of way and wasn't making much sense.""Fred, slow down take a breath. Spike's not insane, Drusilla is the insane one in the family.""No, Spike is insane..." Angel looked at her as if she was the insane one."Where is Spike now?" Angel sighed feeling very tired and wanting to sort this mess out."I don't know. He was here last night. We left him feeding you and......""He fed me?" Angel roars."Yes. Is that a bad thing, cause he said...""No, I'm just surprised that's all, Spike and I have a complicated relationship and I just never thought he would feed me. So where is he?""I have no idea. He was here last night, but when I came in this morning, he was gone. I can go look if you want.""Please," Fred left and Angel started to think. Okay brood.

# My Boy fed me. I can still taste him; he's in me, with me, around me. Oh it's been to long, far too long. I missed him so much more than I care to admit. Why did he come? Maybe he's playing a game with us. What does all this mean and why does Fred think my Boy is mad, he was the sanest of us all. He was the one who stopped us when things got to mad, like when I tried to unleash hell he helped stop it. Then I was the insane one. What on earth is going on? Where is my Boy? #

Angel's brooding session was interrupted when both Fred and Gunn walked in.

"I'm sorry Angel, we can't find him he's not in the hotel. We searched everywhere."Angel closed his eyes and listened to his blood, trying to feel where Spike was, the blood pulled in the direction of Sunnydale."He's gone," Angel said sadly. "Now why do you think Spike is insane?"They both came further in to the room, Fred once again sitting on the bed while Gunn stood arms crossed."The whole time he was here, he kept muttering. Most of it made no sense and trying to get him to tell us his name was very confusing," Gunn replied."What was he muttering about?""How he got the spark. How it burned and all sorts, he wasn't making much sense at all." Fred said apologetically."We leave for Sunnydale as soon as it's dark." Both Fred and Gunn started to object, but as soon as they saw Angel's face gave up. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
At the Summers' Residence  
  
Spike slowly opens the front door to the Summers' house, rather surprised that his invitation hadn't been revoked. He stood there in the hall looking in at Buffy and Dawn sitting on the couch watching some silly American chat show that Dawn loves.

"Spike!" Squealed Dawn when she saw him standing there."Hello Bit.""What are you doing here? And more to the point, where the hell have you been?" Buffy asked while coming gracefully to her feet."Yes where the hell indeed.""Spike, what's wrong?""Sorry, nothing Bit, nothing's wrong. Look, I shouldn't have come, sorry..." Spike backs away to the door just as it flies open and Xander walks in helping a young lady."What the hell is the evil dead doing here? Come to finish what you started?""I was just...leaving...sorry," Spike runs from the house."Well that was weird, even for Spike." Shrugs Xander."Who is this? And why is she in my house?" Buffy asks."This is Nancy and her dog just got ate by a big nasty that came out of the ground. Are you sure it wasn't something else, like maybe Spike? I mean it's been quiet as a mouse round here and all of a sudden Spike turns up and things start being eaten again...""Shut up Xander. Now what do we know about this thing that ate the dog?" Buffy sat and put her head in her hands.

Meanwhile outside, under a tree, was a shadow quietly muttering.Waiting. As the humans left the house it pealed off and followed them. Again waiting outside while they went into the Bronze.

Nancy was the first to come out, closely followed by Buffy, then the earth started to shake and a huge worm like creature surged up from the ground in front of them. Buffy pushed Nancy out of the way and was getting ready to fight, when out of the shadows came Spike."Think you've had your turn love; leave the real violence to the demons." Spike hit the creature with a mettle spear. "That's right, Big Bad's back and he's looking for a little death." Spike held the pole like a spear and ran at the creature just as the spear pierced it the creature turned into a human."Arrrrr," screamed the human and Spike together."I'm sorry," Spike cocks his head and removes the spear. "Right, wrong, wrong manoeuvre not highly helpful. God please help me. HELP ME..." Spike screamed, round the corner came three more people who skidded to a halt surveying the scene before them."You're not the one who needs help." Buffy said while taking out her cell phone and dialling 911. "He's going into shock. Hi, I need an ambulance...""No too much, too much, too much, deep inside me all the way...to deep..." Spike muttered."Look Spike, whatever you are doing...""Get away," Spike put his hands up defensively."Do it somewhere else, I'm through with this.""Oh, oh, lucky girl, call it quits now there's an option, if only it was so easy. If only...if only...what the hell are you screaming about? I can hear you no need to SHOUTTT." While saying shout, Spike's voice and face change into a scream of agony; he bends over in pain then stands up and laughs, still holding the spear."Ha, ha, ha, I get it jokes on me lots of laughs, bring the wife and kiddies, come see the show, cause it's going to be a circus. This it's just the beginning love. A warm-up act. The real headliner's coming, and when that band hits the stage, all of this...all  
this...will come tumbling in death and screaming, horror and bloodshed. From beneath you, it devours. From beneath..." Spike starts to cry, and looks away, then starts to gag. He runs away down the alley, leaving Buffy there."What the hell..." Buffy starts, but doesn't finish as Angel comes into view looking paler than normal. "Angel," Buffy says breathlessly. "What are you doing here?""I came to find Spike." Angel try's to walk past her in the direction that Spike went, but Buffy grabs him."What, no hello kiss?"

She moves her mouth towards his, but before they make contact Angel says, "No, I have to find Spike."

"Why, you two hate each other and besides I think he's finally gone mad. Serves him right. Did you know he tried to rape me?"

Whatever reaction Buffy was after, she didn't get what she wanted as Angel rather calmly stated, "Then he is a better man than I, for Angelus would have raped you  
and not thought twice about it. Yes, I know what's been going on in those few months you were using and abusing him. All those times you hit him and degraded him I know and I'm amazed he had the self control to stop himself. You played a dangerous game there Buffy and you are lucky you are still alive to tell the tail."

"You had me followed...How dare you. You have no right, you left...""I did not have you followed," Angel roared. "I had Spike followed, like I have for the last hundred years.""Why?""Because he's mine." With that Angel stormed off in the direction Spike had disappeared. Leaving an open mouthed Buffy behind with Fred and Gunn trying to help the human on the floor.

Angel walks through a moonlit cemetery, looking for Spike. He sees a chapel, with lanterns lighting the front door and heads toward it and goes in. The chapel is lit with moonlight streaming in; Spike is bare-chested, holding his shirt out to him.  
  
"What the hell are you...?" Angel starts."It didn't work. Costume. Didn't help. Couldn't hide.""No more mind games, Spike."Spike is looking down at the ground, even though Angel is standing right in front of him."No more mind games. No more mind." He chuckles.Angel reaches for his chest, where it is covered in scars."Tell me what happened to you."Spike flinches away recoiling violently, and looks into those chocolate brown orbs he's missed so much."Hey, hey, hey! No touching. Am I flesh? Am I flesh to you? Feed on flesh. My flesh. Nothing else. Not a spark. Oh, fine. Flesh then. Solid through," he starts unzipping his pants. "Get it hard; service the man.""Stop it!" Angel uses his Sire tone."Right. He doesn't want to be serviced. Because there's no spark. Ain't we in a soddin' engine?""Spike, have you completely lost your mind?""You know what Peaches, I rather think I have," Spike says in a crisp upper English accent."All right. I'm listening. Tell me what happened.""I tried to find it, of course. For you, for her.""Tried to find what?" Angel was starting to lose what little patience he had left."The spark. The missing...the piece that fits. That would make me fit. Because you didn't want..." he starts to cry. "God, I can't...Not with you looking." Spike scurries away and stood in the corner of the chapel with his back to Angel. "I dreamed of killing you.""No change there," Angel chuckles."I think they were dreams. So weak. Did she make me weak, holding myself, and spilling useless buckets of salt over her...ending? Angel...you should've warned me. You make a good show of forgetting, but it's here, in me, all the time." Spike walks toward him from behind." I wanted to give you what you deserve, and I got it. They  
put the spark in me and now all it does is burn.""You got a soul." Angel gasps as he finally understands what's going on. "Oh Spike, why didn't you come to me.""I did you stupid poof. Who the hell do you think dragged your big ass out of that mettle coffin at the bottom of the sea? You kept calling and calling me the blood, it wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop..."Spike started pulling his hair out, but Angel was there wrapping his huge body around his Boy."Shush, I'm here now. Why didn't you stay in LA? Why come back here after all that's happened?""Dawn," was all Spike said."I don't understand, what do you mean Dawn?""She's not safe with Buffy anymore, had a dream about it. You know; the ones I sometimes have, bit like Dru's visions only we know what they are about rather than trying to work them out. Well this one told me that Dawn needs to be protected from Buffy...Angel..." Spike lifted his head and looked Angel straight in the eye. "Buffy will go dark and Dawn will be the innocent that gets caught in the middle, she will die if I don't keep her safe and that's if we are lucky. Dawn is still the key if she goes dark with Buffy then I dread to think what will happen...And-and now everybody's in here, in my head talking. Everything I did...everyone I- and him...and it...the other, the thing beneath-beneath you. It's here too. Everybody. They all just tell me go...go...to hell," Spike shivers in Angel's arms."Come on let's go. It's not good being here all these crosses about.""Can- can we rest now? Angel...can we rest?""Yes my Boy, we can rest." Angel led Spike out of the chapel towards the mansion on Crawford Street. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_The Mansion on Crawford Street_

The two master vampires were sitting next to a roaring fire, each drinking a mug of blood, Angel had arranged for Fred and Gunn to go back to LA and keep the Agency going with Lorne's help. All that sorted, Angel turned to Spike.

"So tell me what happened?"

"Ha, where do you want me to start?" chuckled Spike. "I know you've had someone watching me."

"Tell me about the chip, the Initiative," Spike shivered at the memories Angel's words summoned. "Why you got your soul, Buffy. I don't know tell me about you, talk to me like you used to." Angel pleaded

"You won't like what I have to say about most of it." Spike searches Angel's face for a reaction, but only gets an understanding concerned look. "Okay, let's start at the beginning." He sighs "The Initiative, simple not a nice place torture don't wanna go back there, now the chip..."

"Spike," Angel interrupts. "If you're not going to take this seriously then don't bother, I just wanted to talk with you. If you can't be bothered then don't take the piss."

"I'm not taking the piss." Spike says sadly. "You don't want to know what happened in the Initiative." Tears started to fall down Spike's cheeks, Angel leans over and cups his chin in his hand his face to look at him.

"Yes, I do, talk to me." He pulls him into his arms so Spike's head is resting on his chest, tucked under his chin.

"Okay," Spike sighs feeling safe for only the second time in the last century. "As you know, I came back to Sunnydale to kill the Slayer after Dru left me, again. Figured it was Buffy's fault anyway and didn't have much left to live for, so might as well go out with a bang or make it a hat-trick by killing her, but as soon as I got into town I was captured by the soddin' solder boys, shoved into a cell, all white walls and an electric glass front. Thought the Slayer had got funding and it was her fault."

"Well little did I know it was worse, so much worse..." a shiver ran through Spike, Angel held him closer. "They didn't feed me for days, just left me there. Then out of this hole in the ceiling popped a blood pack. I grabbed it, drank it down. Next thing I know I'm laying spread eagle, strapped to an operating table with my head cut open and my stomach split up the middle while they poked around to see, "How it all works." After that I promptly passed out again. Woke up later in what could only be called a dormitory full of vamps."

"That was not fun. Had to fight to stay alive, the weaker ones fed the stronger ones, you know how it goes. Stupid pricks thought I was too small to be a problem, they didn't know who I was. Some of the older ones knew and didn't even bother fighting me, used them as me minions. Was okay for a while."

"Then the solder boys decided it was time to have some fun. That's when I found out about the chip. Tried to fight them see couldn't though dammed chip kept firing. Wasn't to bad at first nothing Angelus hadn't done before; you know knives, whips, a bit of flaying, holy water nothing major. Then along came Riley Finn." Angel's grip round Spike tightened. "Yep Buffy's Riley. He upped the stakes. Started cutting bits off, then sowing them back on just to see how long it took to heal. Liked me he did cause I healed faster than the others being the eldest."

"Then...then he grew board of chopping things off he...he...Angel, I can't...I can't..." tears were rolling down Spike's face again.

Angel could feel the anger boiling to the surface as Spike spoke, but fought it down.

"Yes you can. I got you my Boy, I'm not going anywhere, talk to me please."

Spike took a deep breath and clung to Angel as if he were a balloon that would float away at any minute. "Then the rapes began..." Spikes voice took on a despondent tone as if he was relaying facts not reliving them. "Riley would stick his cock in my mouth and make me give him...a...blowjob while the rest of his squad...fucked my arse. Made, the big mistake once of making Riley come before the rest of the squad had finished. As punishment he took out his knife and flayed the skin off my back."

"Didn't make a sound mind, not one sound, they wouldn't break me" Angel detected a slight tone of pride in Spikes voice. "Christ if I could live through Angelus on a bad day I would live through this. Wasn't a very sensible idea just made them want to hear me scream even more, but they never did. I promise they never herd a single sound from me." Spike had a fearful look in his eyes as he said this.

"I believe you. I remember." Angel had a sad proud smile on his face; his Boy hadn't been broken, not once. He was still the wild free spirit he always was and as much as Angelus had wanted to break him, Angel was glad he never had.

"One of Riley's favourite games was to play with the mind," Spike continued. "He had two stakes, one was real, one fake plastic, you never knew which it was gonna be. He would stake you then watch, to see the reaction on your face when you knew it wasn't the real one, otherwise you were dust. He didn't care. It was after one of these "rape and stake" sessions that I started forming a plan." Angel chuckles.

"Don't say it, I know most of my plans don't work and you know I do it on purpose for the challenge. Well I gathered the minions, those I knew would be loyal to me and we started gathering things. You know bits of wire, a watch, plastic knives things that wouldn't be missed. In the end we even managed to get hold of some C4 don't ask me how, I never asked."

"So the plan was simple. I rigged a bomb; one of the interesting things about the chip is that as long as you don't hit, or aim to do any direct damage, like point a gun at a human, the chip doesn't fire; you can blow up a bomb, killing thousands of humans and no migraine. Found that a bit ironic really."

"We set the bomb in the solders lounge, again don't ask me how it got there, I didn't ask, sometimes it was best not to. We fed as well as we could that night on the other vamps and waited. I'd already figured a way to hog wire the exit panel, thank god for books, sun light, hyper activeness and a sire who likes to sleep in the day and gets very pissed off if he can't." They both chuckle at the memories.

"Glad I could be of some use, was a hard lesson for you to learn."

"Yep, but worth it, otherwise I would still be in that place. So we waited for the bang, people started running about, in chaos,"

"Your middle name."

"Yep," Spike smiles slyly, "then we opened the cell door and in the confusion made it out...Out of the twelve of us only four made it including me. We made a blood pact that night that we would scatter and find a way to get the chip's removed, we keep in contact, but we ain't had much luck. I stayed here figured it was the best place to be. Teamed up with Buffy, didn't know she was seeing solder boy Riley. He nearly had a fit when he saw me sitting on Giles' stairs, I would have had a heart attack if my heart was still beating, wasn't a good summer all said, Riley used every opportunity he could to find me alone and rape me..."

"Why didn't you leave come to me?" Angel interrupted. "I would have helped you, know that don't you?"

"Come off it, last time I saw you I was having hot pokers stuck in you. Didn't think I was too welcome. Anyway I couldn't leave, had to stay to keep an eye on Buffy and Dawn, you would have been so pissed if anything had happened to them and later I stayed cause I wanted to. I love Dawn as if she were my little sister and Buffy well, not sure about that any more not really been of the mind to sort that one out as of yet. Thought I loved her not so sure anymore. Besides here is the most likely place I'm going to find a way to get this soddin' chip out of my head so I stayed."

"Are you telling me that when you were the big bad and kept trying to kill Buffy that you weren't really trying at all?" Angel says a bit bemused.

"Yeah." Spike looked at Angel's face with a puzzled expression. "Do you seriously think I was trying to kill Buffy?"

"Well yes."

"And how the hell did you think Buffy and the flaming Scooby Gang could possibly live if I actually wanted them dead." An astonished Spike bites back.

"I thought they were good at what they did, that's why they lived." Angel replies defensively.

"Don't be thick as shit. I'm the one who kept them alive, well Dru and me. As soon as we found out that she was yours we did what any good Childer would do and kept them safe."

"How exactly did you do that?" Angel asked suspiciously

"The old way I issued a challenge to the right to take the Slayer, fought lots and won."

"How many fights Spike?" not quiet believing what he was hearing.

"I don't know;" came the flippant reply. "Think it was six Masters a few big fuck off demons and just some run of the mill vamps. You know what it's like a fight is just a fight much the same as the last one. You either win or lose."

"Six Masters!" Angel said in amazement the last time a Slayer challenge had been issued it had been short lived by the challenger, he had only survived two fights and had been two hundred years older than Spike. "But you kidnapped Willow and Xander?"

"Yes I did, but I did it to protect them. Couldn't think of any other way to keep them safe." Seeing Angel's confused face he continued with a sigh, "A new group had come to town and decided that it would be fun to take out the Slayer and her friends so, I kidnapped them in order to keep them safe. Did you seriously think Dru would fall under a love spell, come on she would have seen it coming a mile off and why the hell couldn't I do the spell myself, why did I need Willow to do it? Come on Peaches use your brain, I know you have one somewhere under that brow of yours."

Angel punched him lightly on the arm growling, "Watch it Childe your still not to old to be given a lesson by your elders."

"Is that a promise?" Spike had a twinkle in his eye, making Angel groan.

"Anyway, took care of those stupid upstarts right quick...Was sorry to hear about what happened to Queen C, She okay you know?"

"I don't know; she's missing." Seeing Spikes puzzled look Angel continued, "We were supposed to meet up the night I got put in the metal box."

"Yeah, been meaning to ask you about that what happened. Who the hell was able to trap the mighty Angelus?"

"My son was."

"What you telling me, you made another Childe and didn't tell me?!" Spike shouted

"No, my son, flesh and blood, pumping heart;" came the wistful reply.

"What? How? We can't have kids." A rather bewildered Spike asked

"Not totally sure how it happened. Darla was bought back by Wolfram and Heart an evil lawyer firm in LA..."

"I know who Wolfram & Hart are, I'm not stupid," Spike snapped. "That who you been fighting in LA?"

"Yep."

"Bloody hell!"

"You said it; anyway they bought Darla back alive, as in living, breathing, human. They used her to try and bring out Angelus. Stupid lawyers should have known she could never give me a happy, but they tried. In the end Dru turned her and as always we shagged, we fought, I won, and they disappear."

"Then Darla turns up very pregnant...She staked herself so the baby could live. Conner a boy he was so sweet, innocent but Holtz...You remember him?" Spike nods he knew the story. "Well he came along, something to do with time travelling demon. Stole him from me with a little help from Wesley and Conner ended up in a Hell Dimension Quortoth, the darkest of the dark worlds, where he grew up."

"Sixteen years there, or as close as we can judge, was only a few weeks here," tears were glistening in Angel's eyes, Spike held him closer.

"One minute I have a baby son, then nothing, then an angry teenager. Conner was the one who put me in the box because he thinks I killed his father, Holtz." Angel said the last with a venom tone.

"Hey, we will get him back I promise with all I have, little brother will come home."

"God I've missed you so much." Angel tightens his arms round him. "I'm sorry, for not being there for you when you needed me and for fighting with you...thanks for what you did for Buffy and the others."

"Just don't go telling them, they don't need to know, I'm still the Big Bad here. Okay."

"Okay, I won't tell. Sun's coming up we had better get some sleep there are going to be a lot of questions to answer later."

"Ohhhh," wines Spike like a little boy. "I'm comfy, wanna stay here." Angel glares at him. "Fine my room still where it was?" Spike slowly gets up.

"I was kinda thinking...only if you want to...that maybe...you would wanna share with me?"

Spike looked deep into those chocolate orbs and smiled turned and said, "Sure love." Spike slowly walks towards the master bedroom leaving Angel staring in amazement, "You coming?" he says over his shoulder

"Not yet, but I'm planning on soon," Angel mutters so quietly that even vampire hearing wouldn't hear.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Spike woke in a daze wondering where he was. He knew dusk was upon him but he felt trapped, confined and started to lash out at his prison.

Angel woke instantly "Shush it's me, childe, your safe."

Spike slowly gathered his bearings in his sire's arms "Sorry, been...a while, you know." and relaxes into Angel spooning with him.

"Yea. You ok with this?"

"Yea, been to long."

"Far too long." Angel nuzzles his neck enjoying the skin-to-skin contact, and a feeling of peace, home. As always it doesn't last. Spikes hyperactivity kicks in.

"Right, time to move, lots to do." Spike stands naked, Angel groans and gets hard, it always amazes him that Spike has this power over him. He rolls over onto his stomach and listens as Spike turn the shower on and growls

# _God I want him so much. Would it be wrong if I went in and joined him? Just thinking of the water cascading and caressing his body... ARRR I need him, want to take him, have him under me, screaming my name in pleasure as I pound into him hard and fast... Oh god what he does to me, why after all these years can he still reduce me to a pile of jelly? Well the part of me that is not rock hard._

_Must stop this, he's not ready, needs time to sort his head out. I mean he's just got his soul back. He's going to need some time to get used to it, took me a long time to get used to mine. Not really sure what difference it will really make, think he's always had one deep down inside, just never let it out, mainly cause of what Angelus taught him... God I was a bastard._

_My Boy, always wanting to please, making sure everyone is happy, but never doing what he wants to do deep down inside. Well, things are going to change, they have to. We both have souls now and we have a chance to start again, as equals, wonder if he still wants me? What if he doesn't? Could I give him up again just as I've found him? What if he wants Buffy instead? What if she still wants him? Not sure about this rape thing, she didn't seem that distraught, more like she was using it to score points. Trying to cause trouble._

_But he said he didn't know if he loved Buffy? And if I ever lay eyes on Riley Finn again I will kill him, well may be not kill him, soul and all won't let me, but I think a bit of torture is in order. Maybe I'll cut a few bits off him and see how he likes it, yep Angelus can come out to play for a bit teach the son of a bitch what it means to mess with what's mine!! But is he mine? I don't know. I want him to be mine again, but does he want to be mine? My head is filled with all these questions and more, but no answers. What am I to do? What will I do?...Suppose I'd better get up and go see Buffy. Cause that is going to be a lot of fun. When did everything become such a mess_? #

---------------------------------------------------

At The Summers Residence

"You ready?" Angel asked Spike as they drew near to the house

"As I'll ever be." Came a nervous reply.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to...if you don't feel up to it, we can just walk away..."

"Angel stop," exasperated, Spike turned to Angel. "Please stop worrying, nice as it is, I'm not a fledgling anymore. I have to do this. I owe Buffy an explanation and if we are to be of any use to Little Bit then I have to do this."

"You may not be a fledgling anymore but you're still My Boy." A shiver ran through Spike as Angel spoke those oh so familiar words "I do worry about you. I always have, always will." Spike put his hand on Angel's cheek, tilted his head, blue eyes searching for the truth in in Angels word.

"I know you do love, but sometimes you have to let go a little." Spike sighs, turns, and shakes his shoulders and stands up straighter as if he's putting on an old comfortable jacket.

# _Wonder where his ever present Duster is? He looks kinda fragile without it, smaller, younger, less the Big Bad and more, William, doubt he even realises it. God I'm dreading this_. #

Angel takes a deep breath and the two vampires walk up to the Slayer's house and knock.

Dawn answers the door and invites them in, everyone's there. Willow is sitting next to Xander on the sofa looking very pale and lost. Anya is on the other side of the room in the armchair giving Xander dirty looks. Buffy's standing in front of the fire with her arms crossed looking very defensive. No one moves or says anything. Eventually, Spike, standing in the doorway with Angel behind him takes a deep breath and breaks the silence.

"Right. Before I start, and for the record, the last you saw me, I was a mess—out of my head, I admit it."

"Do not start by saying you're sorry." Buffy said aggressively

"I didn't come here to atone." States Spike.

"Then what the hell do you want?" accuses Buffy.

"Well that's the question isn't it? I'm here to help."

"Help with what?" Buffy snorts.

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me. You're the slayer. Connected to the visions. Long line of worthies, right? I'm just a guy with his ear to the ground, and even I can feel it. Something's coming. I don't know what exactly, but something's brewing. And it's so big, ugly and damned it makes you and me look like little bitty puzzle pieces. I mean, if I'm wrong, say so. Lovely. No hard feelings. I'll go out that door and you can lock it behind me with any spell you like. So, am I wrong?"

"Everything about you is wrong, Spike." she says bitterly.

"Look." Angel makes his presence known, by moving to the centre of the room, standing to his full height, staring at Buffy, and coldly states. "If you don't want help just say so, we will go. There is no need to be bitchy."

"BITCHY...BITCHY!!! "Buffy with her hands on her hips, practically spits the words out like punches "Where the hell do you get the right to come in here and tell me I am being, BITCHY? You should be defending me against that thing, that monster, after what he did to me. He's an evil soulless creature who doesn't deserve to be on this earth, let alone in my house!"

"Buffy STOP!!!" Angel roared. There's a squeak from Dawn and Spike takes her hand in reassurance. Silence descended on the room. Angel sighs, calmly asking "Do you think we could sit down and talk about this like adults?"

"Fine, what ever." Buffy says flippantly. Dawn pulls Spike to the sofa, Buffy perches on the arm of the chair with Anya and Angel grabs a chair and sits.

"Right." Angel taking a deep breath. "First of all, I don't know the full ins and outs of what's been going on here for the last few years. I know some and what I do know I don't like. Things have changed since I was last here. Now before you all jump down my throat, I'm not judging anyone, but...." Angel turns and looks at Spike "Can I tell them?"

"Sure" came the quiet reply from the sofa.

"Spike's changed." Buffy snorts, Angel ignores her. "Spike's changed he has a soul."

That did it; the whole room erupts into chaos again with questions and accusations flying around the room like leaves in a storm. Spike just sat there quietly watching, waiting for the calm to return.

"How did you get it?" Dawn asks timidly as the room quiets down.

"I fought for it." Angel stares in shock, he thought that Spike might have been cursed like he was; it never entered his mind that Spike wanted his soul. Why would any demon want a soul? No guilt, no remorse, no pain.

"What do you mean you fought for it?" Angel asks cautiously

"I went to Africa, saw a demon and did some trials to get my soul back."

"Some trials." Buffy snorts, "Anyone can do a few trials, my whole life is one big trial..."

Angel bowed his head. "Shut the fuck up Buffy." He knows what Spike is talking about and it isn't something to be taken lightly. All eyes travel to Angel. "You have no idea what you are talking about do you?" he questions "Tell them Spike, what these trials involved."

"No" came the weak reply as Spike slouched further into the sofa hoping it would swallow him up whole.

"Tell them now Childe" Angel's voice was like nothing the others had never heard before and sent shivers down there spines. Spike knew all too well. It was a Sire's command and you obeyed no questions asked.

Spike stood and began pacing, biting his nails.

"Right...the trials...Well, first I had to fight a demon. Look Dawn shouldn't be here she doesn't need to know."

Dawn jumps up from the sofa defensively. "No, I want to know."

"Bit it ain't all roses."

"Never thought it was."

Spike nods and continues. "Had to fight a demon, his hands were balls of fire, he was fun," Spike grinned "Quite easy really, didn't seem like it at the time. Mind you, didn't know what was to come." He chuckles softly to himself. "Well killed him then a few more came, killed them too, I mean after all its what I do best init?

That's when the bastard decided to try something a bit different. Sent in the scarabs. They ate me from the inside out. Weren't nice that, little bastards crawling around under me skin." Spike shivered at the memory "Well finally figured out that if I cut a slit in my stomach they would come out." A puzzled look crosses Spikes face. "Don't know why, didn't really care just wanted the buggers out so I could kill them.

"Then the real fun started bugger sent in a human. I mean come on, give a bloke a chance, couldn't fight him, tried but the chip kept firing. Bastard gave me a right good beating nearly had me he did. So I drew on the only thing I had left, magic, had nothing else to throw at him. Well to cut a long story short, finally found a way to kill him with out the chip going off..."

"You know magic?" Interrupted Willow with her eyes wide open in astonishment.

"Of course." Spike stops pacing. Then seeing the gob smacked faces continues. "For fucks sake, I spent over a hundred years living with Dru. Do you seriously think I would still be here if I couldn't work a few spells to stop her when she went off on one?"

"Not just a few spells Spike," Angel said thoughtfully "You and I both know that you are probably just as powerful as Willow."

"Suppose." Spike pouts "Never really thought about it. Anyway don't like magic, always consequences, a price to be paid." He muttered, "Well after the human I think the demon just gave up, I fought a few more times, then got my soul back." Spike sits back down, Dawn moves closer.

"So you see Buffy not a few trials." Angel looks Buffy straight in the eye and a shiver runs through him at what he sees there. "If Spike had lost he would have forfeited his life. Not only that, but do you have any comprehension what it takes for the human part of a vampire to over come his demon? To want something so much that you are willing to give up all that you are to be something else."

"And why should I care? Please tell me I'm dieing to know." She says sarcastically

"Hay, hang on a minute." A confused Willow said "If you could do magic all along, why did you kidnap Xander and me to do that love spell on Dru? Why didn't you just do it yourself?"

"Yeah Fangless why did I get a nice clonk on the head if you didn't need us?"

"Oh bloody hell." Turning to Angel "Told you I didn't want to tell them."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Angel said defensively

"Um, excuse me but waiting for an answer here and has anyone else noticed that Dead Boy and Dead Boy Junior aren't at each others throats, or is it just me?"

"Shut up Xander" Buffy snapped turning to stare at Spike who was once again hoping that the sofa would swallow him whole. "We're waiting, can't wait to here this one."

"I was EVIL you know the Big Bad, what does it matter, was ages ago, can't rightly remember."

"Spill Spike or I'll beat it out of you." Buffy threatened. Angel started to stand but with a look from Spike promptly sat back down.

"No Buffy, you won't, not any more." Spike said with deadly calm.

"Don't give me this shit Spike. You know you can't beat me in a fight one on one." Came the flippant response

"See that's where you are wrong." Spike rose swiftly to his feet, Buffy stood clenching her fists. "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

"Believe me, I'm well aware of what you're capable of."

"I'm talking about me. William The Bloody, not Spike. The real me." He snarls, hitting his chest. "You see, you've never met the real me. _You_ got off easy." Spike inhales deeply. "Do you know how much blood you can drink from a girl before she'll die? I do. You see, the trick is to drink just enough to know how to damage them, just enough so that they'll still cry when you..." Spike chokes down bile, tears glistening in his eyes. "'Cause it's not worth it if they don't cry. You wanna know what I've done to girls Dawn's age?" Silence "This is me Buffy. Have you ever really asked yourself why you can't off me? After everything I've done to you, to people around you?

"No? Shall I tell you? It's 'cause you can't, I'm better than you, stronger than you and faster than you. Spike is just a mask I've worn for far too long. I enjoy the challenge, the unpredictability that Spike brings. Makes life fun. The problem with you Summers is that you've gotten so good. You've started to think you're immortal. Well I'm here to tell you, you ain't, and I could kill you as easily as I killed those other slayers. Soul or no soul."

"You are no one." Suddenly Buffy's fist flew through the air and punched Spike on the nose. Spike didn't move, didn't even flinch. A slow trickle of blood seeps slowly from his nose, the only sign that anything had happened. The tension in the room rose as they all waited to see what would happen.

"That was the last and final time you hit me and get to walk away." Spike swung around swiftly and went out into the night.

"That was really stupid." Angel said thoughtfully.

"What?" Buffy turned to face Angel accusingly. "How can you just sit there as if you and Spike are friends and have a go at me? You hate each other."

"Hate is such a strong word but Spike and I have never hated each other."

"Then what the hell do you call what happened a few years back?"

"That was a spat, Spike was pissed at me, nothing more and certainly not hate. Had it been hate one of us would be dust right now, probably me." Angel said sadly "It's complicated, always was."

"Then uncomplicate it, and I for one don't believe that Spike could kill you."

"Not sure I can uncomplicate it. It's not that easy. One thing I can say is that your right, Spike could never kill me. I need you all to listen very carefully and heed what I say. Especially you Buffy." Angel said seriously "You were very silly tonight hitting Spike like that. I suggest you never do it again.".

"I'm always hitting Spike, what's changed?" said Buffy carelessly.

"Everything's changed, especially Spike." Angel sighs. "He is willing to let William The Bloody out to play and right now _you_, Buffy, are his main focus. It's true what he said, you have never met the real him. Angelus has, and he's rejoices at the thought of William The Bloody coming out to play." Angel pauses "I on the other hand shudder with fear. I know what he's capable of; he's a cold-hearted malicious killer. Once he sets his sights on something he doesn't stop until all around him are dead or dying and he doesn't care who he has to kill in order to get what he wants. He's like a robot; single minded, determined and silent.

He's not this stupid fuck up you all see as Spike. If he was do you honestly think Angelus would have kept him around? Don't be stupid Angelus would have staked Spike in an instant. Angelus doesn't suffer fools lightly." He takes a deep breath. "William The Bloody is a vicious, intelligent and highly capable killing machine." Angel rose to his feet. "I'm going to tell you something now and I want you to think long and hard, last time you met Angelus he was...slightly insane. If you thought it was bad then, think again. If you ever meet William The Bloody and I pray that you never do. He makes Angelus look like a pussy cat." With that Angel swiftly left the house.

"Well that was fun, I just love these little chats with the Evil Dead." Xander chuckles softly

Dawn stands "You shouldn't have hit him Buffy. HE didn't do anything wrong." She accuses.

"Didn't do anything? He's a vampire and I'm the Slayer that's good enough for me. I know he can't touch me; he's not good enough. I can take Spike out in a second if I wanted to."

"Did you listen to a word Angel said?" asked Dawn in exasperation "It's not about Spike, it's about William the Bloody." Dawn's voice quivers as a shiver runs through her.

"What do you know Dawn?" Asked Willow with a frown on her face.

"I don't know anything, but I think I might have seen William the Bloody in action."

"Okay, huh?" came a rather confused sound from Xander

Dawn sits back down on the sofa.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Flash back

Around the time Glory was about

Dawn was late. She had been waiting for Buffy to turn the TV on so she could sneak out of the house and go to a party.

"Finally." Dawn got out of bed as she heard the TV, knowing that any noise she made would now be disguised. She climbed carefully out of the window, but as she got to the ground a shadow detached itself from the tree and sighs.

"Bit."

"Please Spike don't tell Buffy." Dawn pleads. "She will kill me, then ground me, then kill me again if she knew. I just want to go to a party, everyone's going, well everyone but me that is." Dawn looked at Spike with that hurt puppy-pleading look in her eyes and Spike knew instantly that he could never refuse her anything. He sighed, bowed deeply and offered her his arm.

"Would milady care for an escort?" he said with a smile.

Dawn smiled, linked arms with him, lightly slapped him on the arm "Such a kind gentleman how could I possibly refuse." They both walked down the street laughing and chatting quietly.

As they approach the party, music blaring. Spike drew to a stop in the shadows. "I'll wait here till you're done and walk you home okay?"

"Sure." Dawn kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the house.

"And no drinking, and no kissing, and no taking drugs. I'm a vampire, don't forget I can smell it."

Dawn turns, smiles, and waves.

A few hours later Dawn emerges, said goodbye to her friends and began walking home knowing full well that her vampire escort would emerge from the shadows and join her. They walked home with Dawn telling Spike all about how Janice did this and Robert did that. She was so involved with what she was saying that she didn't realize until it was too late that ten big mean looking vamps surrounded them.

"Well. Well, what do we have here a little girl and her pet vampire?" Sneered a rather large menacing looking vamp. "Spike." He greeted

"Hello Anton, thought you were in Greece?" Spike stated, voice like stone.

"I was but I left. Heard a rumor that someone had gone soft and was helping the Slayer, and that that vampire held "Slayer Rights". Well I'm here to see that it changes. I _will_ have, Slayers blood."

"What's he talking about?" Asked a confused and scared Dawn.

"Nothing Bit, just forget it."

"Interesting," Muses Anton, "Tell me little girl has he made you a woman yet?" He moved closer and inhaling deeply "No," he smiled lecherously. "He hasn't, don't worry, I will have that ripe little cherry oh so soon."

"Stay away from her." Spike growled, eyes closed, head bowed as if in defeat

"Now why would I want to do that?" Sneered Anton throwing his arms wide.

Spike chuckled softly "Because she's _mine_." He raised his head, Dawn gasped as she saw his eyes. Gone were the sparkling clear sky blue eyes. In their place were blood red ones. Dawn felt a shiver run through her.

Anton smiled menacingly "So you've finally come out to play, have you?" Anton raised his arm, three of the minions pulled out cross bows. As his arm lowered the bolts flew free. Spike shoved Dawn to the ground ignoring the chip. In a move too fast for the naked eye to see, Spike grabbed all three bolts from the air before they had a chance to hit home.

"Oh, come on now, Anton. Call yourself a master? I thought you were up for a proper fight." Sneered Spike

Anton roared, slipped into Game Face and advanced his minions following suit. Spike just stood there looking at them. Suddenly he threw all three cross bow bolts in quick succession as if they were darts. One landed in Anton's left eye, another on his kneecap and the third pierced the heart of the vamp next to him leaving a shower of dust. Anton screamed but continued advancing. Spike laughing like a maniac rushed forward like a predator. Before Dawn knew what was happening, she was lying on the ground surrounded by dust raining slowly around her. Spike stood as immobile as a statue, back towards her, head bowed. Dawn rose and began moving towards him.

"Spike?" she asked cautiously.

"Stay back." Came a strangled reply as if he were in the middle of a battle. Dawn stopped advancing. Waiting, unsure what to do. This wasn't the Spike she knew and loved, this was something different and it scared her. Spike's shoulders slouched slightly; he took a deep breath, turned and smiled. "Well that was fun." He stated calmly with a smile.

Dawn looked him in the eye trying to see who was standing in front of her. She knew instantly that it's Spike and threw herself into his arms patting him lightly checking for injuries. "What was all that? With the red eyes? The fighting like you were in the Matrix? Grabbing the bolts out of the air? And the you not getting your ass kicked like normal?" she babbled

"Dawn stop I'm ok and you're ok, that's all that matters." Spike pushed Dawn gently away.

"But...But..." She stammered but seeing the look in his eyes decided now was not the time. "Ok I'll let this one lie, for now, but tell me one thing? How did you grab those bolts out of the air like that that was _so_ cool?"

Spike chuckled "Alright pet, I'll show you." He bent down and picked up a twig. "Stand in front of me." He told her. Then holding the twig between his fingers said "Put your hand over the twig, as I let it go catch it okay."

"That's easy." Dawn scoffed

Spike opened his fingers and let the twig fall. Dawn tried to grab it but failed

"Hey no fair. I wasn't ready. Let me try again."

Spike bent down, retrieved the twig and Dawn tried unsuccessfully to catch it again.

"Not as easy as it sounds." Said a rather smug Spike

"What's the point of all this?" Dawn was slightly frustrated that she couldn't catch a simple twig.

"You wanted to know how I caught the cross bow bolts, I'm showing you." Spike bent and picked up two twigs, and placed one in each of Dawn's hands. "Now you drop them for me. The only difference is that I will have my hands behind my back and that there are two twigs."

Dawn smiled and let the twigs fall. Before she had time to blink Spike had both twigs in his hand.

"How? Is this a vampire thing?" An amazed Dawn asked.

"It's about how fast you see the twig fall and how fast your brain tells your hand to move. Reaction time. Over the years I've honed mine. That's how I was able to pluck the bolts out of the air." Shrugged Spike "Lesson over, time to get you home before the Slayer stakes me."

Dawn once again linked arms with Spike leaned over, kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you." She said softly

"Your welcome." Came the soft reply.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

A young man with brown hair walked up to the door, inhaled deeply and knocked. A beautiful longhaired brunette with sparkling blue eyes and a dazzling smile opened it.

"Hello?" she said

"Hello." He said

"Can I help you?" She smiled again.

"Um...I'm looking for someone..." He stammered.

"Oh, who?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Angel?"

"Angel? "said the girl rather confused.

"Yes I was told I might be able to find him here."

"I'm sorry but you were told wrong. I think he's staying at the mansion on Crawford Street. I'm Dawn by the way." She gives another dazzling smile "A friend of Angels, well sort of he used to date my sister a while back."

"I'm Connor." He smiled shyly, feet shuffling. "I'd better be going, Crawford Street you said?"

"Yes, you know where it is?"

"I'll find it. Thank you." Connor turned and walked down the drive, as he got to the end he stopped, sniffed and turned in the direction of Crawford Street.

Knock...knock...knock...

"All right I'm coming." Spike yelled as he grabbed some clothes. Noting Angel wasn't in bed. "Who the hell comes to see a vampire in the middle of the fucking day? Has to be a bloody Scooby," he grumbled.

Knock...knock...knock...

"All right I'm up. Give it a rest will you." He yanked the front door open, carefully avoiding the sunlight, coming face to face with a young man and yelled "WHAT?!!"

"Vampire." Sneered the young man. "Where is he? I smell him all over you."

"And you would be?" Asked a very pissed off yet bemused Spike.

"Where is he?" The young man asked again as he pushed his way in to the mansion.

"Where is who? And don't they teach you youngsters any manners?" a shocked Spike asked.

"No" came the abrupt reply as the youngster pulled a stake from his pocket. "Now tell me where Angel is before I stake you."

"Great another Buffy wanna be." Spike grumbled. "I have no idea where Angel is and I do not take to threats kindly now, _who the fuck are you_?" Spike was now very pissed off.

"I am death." The young man said as he flew across the room towards the vampire, stake raised. Spike blocked the blow easily and backhanded the boy across the face, flooring him, and leaving a shallow cut on his cheek. He waited for the chip to fire but it didn't. Spike didn't care why. Only that there wasn't brain numbing pain and then he smiled.

"No, your not, you silly boy. I'm Death." Sneered Spike leaning over him "Now would you be so kind as to give me your name?"

"Connor." He spat blood on to the floor.

Spike chuckled "Well, well, Little Brother welcome to the family."

"I am not your brother." Connor snarled the words with venom as he rose. "And we are not family."

"That's where you're wrong Little Brother. We are family."

"Who are you?" Connor took another swing and once again ended up on the floor.

"I'm Spike, also known as William The Bloody, childe of Angelus, and you me boy have been very bad." Chuckled Spike "I give you ten out of ten for originality I mean locking your old Dar up like that was a stroke of genius. Hats off to you mate."

"You're not like other vampires, you feel...different?" he said puzzled, as he rose and took another swing.

"That's 'cause I ain't like any other vampire." Spike easily dodged the left hook.

"What makes you so different?" Connor lashed out again.

"I have a soul." Spike stated getting a smack in the mouth. "Hey watch it."

"Just like Angel?" taking another swing.

"Stop hitting me" Spike dodged another blow. "We're on the same side and no, I'm nothing like Angel," Connor tried to kick Spike around the head but failed and ended up sitting on the floor again. "Besides Angel's as dull as a table lamp and we have very different colouring." Said a very disgruntled, pouting vampire.

Connor burst out laughing at this strange vampire in font of him. Bemused once again Spike looked on "What's so bloody funny you wanker?"

"You...are..." Connor gasped out between giggles.

"Right, 'cause laugh at the pissed off vampire you're trying to stake. Clever that, _really_ clever just like your old Dar, ain't got the sense god gave a mule." Spike threw his hands in the air and walked off towards the kitchen still muttering "What is it with this fucking family? Fists first, then talk; that is if any of us are sane, sober or conscious enough to talk." reappearing with a first aid box. He passed it to Connor. "Truce?"

"For now. Truce." Conner took the box, stood and went to sit on the sofa. Spike joined him, watching in amusement as the boy tried unsuccessfully to clean the cut on his cheek.

"Wanna hand?"

"Sure." Shrugged Connor. Spike leaned over and turned the boys face towards his so he could inspect the wound.

"Nothing major, just a scratch." Spike grabbed a plaster and sticks it on. "So you ready to talk and not with your fists this time?"

"Sure" silence descended on the room.

"Okay then not the talkative type, definitely Angel's son." Spike sighed.

"Don't talk about that bastard." Conner said viciously.

"Why not? He's your father?"

"No he killed my father"

"Holtz was not your father, he was a sick twisted fuck."

"No" Shouted Connor "He was my father and Angel murdered him."

"Why would Angel murder him?" Asked Spike quietly, Conner gave him a confused look. "Think about it what would Angel gain by killing Holtz?" Spike paused allowing the words to sink in "Now think about what would he lose if he had killed him?" Spike chuckled "Well guess we already know the answer to that." He sighed and got very serious. "Now think about what Holtz had to gain by killing himself. From what I can gather he was dying anyway, but he wanted to give Angel one last gift before he went. Your hatred. You see Angelus and Darla killed Holtz's entire family and in vengeance Holtz stole you from Angel, took you to a Hell Dimension, raised you to hate all vampires, and then killed himself making it look like Angel had done it." Spike took an unneeded breath.

"What's worse? To lose a child to death, mourn him, lay that soul to rest and slowly move on. Or to lose that child to hatred, to spend the rest of your days knowing your child is out there somewhere hating you, wondering what that child looks like? Whether he's happy? Is he safe? Does he have any children? Am I a granddad? To look at the face of strangers and wonder is that him? Is that my son? To always live in hope that one day that child might forgive?" Spike looked at the young man before him and could see the cogs of his brain turning as he took in what he said.

"You sent one of the most powerful vampires to the bottom of the ocean. Now I've known Angel a hell of a long time and I know there is only one way you could've gotten him in that box. T'was 'cause he gave up hope."

"He deserved worse...he still deserves worse"

"What Angel deserves is open for debate. You understand there's a difference between wishing vengeance on someone and taking it? Now the question is what do you deserve? Forgiveness? Retribution? Vengeance?

"What you did was unbelievable. But you have to understand that nothing in this world is how it ought to be. It's harsh, it's cruel but that's why there are Champions like Angel and the Slayer. Doesn't matter where they come from, whether they make a difference. You're not a part of that yet, but you could be, you have the strength, the power and with a little guidance you could be a champion, help them save the world and all that rot. Believe me when I say Angel isn't the bad guy. He didn't kill Holtz."

"This world is so strange, I don't understand." Conner started crying uncontrollably all the hurt, confusion and anger rushing to the surface. Spike pulled him close and hugged him rubbing his hand in slow comforting circles on his back while babbling nonsense like a mother hen.

As the torrent of tears subsides Connor sniffed "How do I make this right? Will he ever forgive..." The door to the basement crashed open.

"SPIKE where are you? I smell blood..." Angel skidded to a halt as soon as he sees Connor, tears staining his face, being held in Spike's arms.

"Peaches so glad you could make it. Little Brother and I were just having a chat. Oh goodie you got blood I'm starving." Spike extracted himself from Connor giving him a comforting pat on the knee and grabbed the bag from Angel. "Talk to him." He said quietly giving him a reassuring smile before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hi Dad" Connor wipes his tear stained face with the back of his hand.

"Connor...I mean Stephen...I..." Angel stuttered no sure what to say and wondering what Spike had said.

"Connor's good." He smiles

"You're hurt." Angel moves towards him cups his head in his hand and peels the plaster away, to see. Connor fidgets.

"Had a run in with Spike, you know he's better than you." Angels face darkens; gracefully he swings round and stalks towards the kitchen ready to beat his unruly childe to a pulp.

Connor jumps up and puts himself between a rather pissed off Angel and the kitchen door. "It was my fault I hit him first. He was only defending himself."

Angel stops, Looks at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. "Seems every one wants to hit Spike at the moment." He smiles

Connor looks at the ground. "I'm sorry"

"For hitting Spike? Don't be, he usually deserves it."

"No I'm sorry for what...I did to you." Connor shuffles from foot to foot, "Forgive me?" he pleads

Angel pulls him into a hug, "Nothing to forgive." Tears threaten to fall. "Your home now, that's all that matters."

Spike comes back into the room carrying a cup of blood "Oi, poof, you forgot the bloody marshmallows. Now what am I gonna dunk in me blood."

Angel and Connor separate. "He's a strange vampire." Connor chuckled.

"You have no idea." Angel smiled. He had his family back.

Angel had spent a long, emotional exhausting evening with Spike and Connor. They had discussed a lot of issues with his son, brought up old wounds, and now hoped that they had finally reached a point where they could start to rebuild some kind of a relationship.

"I'm exhausted." Angel said rising.

"Yea me too, I'll show Little Brother to his room. Dru's?" he questioned

"Sure" Angel replied. He was dreading the moment when he had to tell Spike that he had to sleep in his own room. He didn't want to scare Connor off but he didn't want a pissed off Spike either.

Spike led Connor to Dru's room and wished him goodnight, before returning to the sitting room and Angel.

"I'll sleep in my room." He stated with a knowing smile

Angel heaved a sigh of relief and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. Not just for understanding but for everything."

Spike snuggled close into the embrace. "Sure no problem. Night then." He tried to extract himself from the powerful arms surrounding him, but Angel wouldn't let him go. Spike looked up, Angel's lips descend and brush his. Memories of times past fill the air. Spike tilted his head and nuzzled Angel's neck, while running his hands through thick brown hair. Angel groaned as arousal filled the air. They stood there for what seemed like an age just enjoying the closeness. Eventually they broke apart.

"So how's the bank balance looking?"

Angel groaned in exasperation and asked suspiciously "Why?"

"'Cause we need to go shopping tomorrow." Getting a confused look from Angel he continued, "Just what do you expect the boy to eat? And besides I know I could do with some new clothes and seeing as Connor ain't got no bags I'm guessing he needs some to." Spike grinned cheekily and gave Angel a peck on the cheek.

"You know there is nothing I want more than to crawl into bed with you each night and wake with you in my arms?" Angel said seriously running his thumb across Spike's lower lip.

"I know luv, but I think Little Brother has enough to deal with right now." Heading towards his room. "Besides we have all the time in the world and we're going shopping tomorrow." With that Spike closed the door softly.

Angel woke in the middle of the night not sure what had woken him, then he heard it a blood-chilling scream. Angel dove out of bed and ran to Spikes room. What he saw sent shivers down his spine. Spike was laying in a mass of covers covered in blood trying to claw himself open with his nails, muttering "Got to get it out...Got to get it out...got to make it stop..."

Angel ran to the bed and pulled Spike into his arms shaking him. "Wake up childe, it's a dream, Time to wake now."

Spike looked at Angel with glazed eyes "Don't you think I'm trying? I'm not fast. I'm not a quick study. I dropped my board in the water and the chalk all ran. Sure to be caned. Should've seen that coming."

Connor appeared at the doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Angel whimpered, pulling Spike closer to him rocking him gently.

"Have to keep still. If I don't move, if I don't think, if I don't listen to the voices, then I won't hurt...much" Spike chuckled.

"What's wrong with him?" Connor asked a distraught Angel.

"He's...I don't know what's wrong I thought he was fine. He's not had a bout of insanity for a couple of days, I thought maybe they had passed."

"Is this what it was like for you when you got your soul?"

"No I never went insane," Angel said thoughtfully "I did spend eighty years living in the gutter living off rats. Not sure which is worse."

"William is a baaad man. I hurt the girl." Spike started punching himself violently in the face. Angel straddled his hips and grabbed his wrists.

"William, wake up now." Angel used his sire tone "Druscilla and Darla are waiting and you know how upset Darla gets when you keep her waiting. Do you want her to punish you?" Angel looked at Connor before continuing, "You know how she loves to make you bleed, to hear your screams sing so sweetly. Now wake up."

Spikes eyes fluttered and a look of confusion crossed his face "Sire?"

"I'm here Little One." Angel said heaving a sigh of relief and pulls him into a hug.

"Don't leave me sire not again, please. I can't keep them out."

"I'm not leaving you Will." Connor slunk away silently leaving the vampires entwined in each other's arms.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

The Summers Residence.

Buffy opened the front door ready to leave, and found Giles standing there**.**

"Buffy."

"Giles." Buffy went to give Giles a hug, but got cut off when three girls she'd never seen, much less invited, walk right into her house.

Buffy just stood there and stared in astonishment at the girl's brashness, then turns to Giles, confused.

"Sorry to barge in. We have a slight apocalypse." Giles said with a sad smile."They're all slayers?" asks Dawn. Everyone was scattered around the sitting room."Potential slayers." Giles corrects**.** "Waiting for one to be called. There were many more like them all over the world, but, um, now there's just a handful, and they're all on their way to Sunnydale."

"Ohh, I get it a bit like reserves on the bench" Dawn said with a smile.

"Yes, well, quite." Stuttered Giles running his hand through his rapidly thinning hair**,** wondering if he would ever understand this generation and did he really want to.

"The others were murdered." Stated Buffy a bit miffed at having her house invaded by strangers."Yes**,** in cold blood. As well as their watchers." Giles sighed, "We always feared that this day would come, when there'd be an attack against not just an individual slayer, but against the whole line." Giles removed his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose."Who's doing this? What do they want?" asked Dawn."As for whom, we believe it is The First. As to what it wants, simply to erase the slayer line and the Watchers.""And then Faith, and then me, with all the potentials gone and no way of making another, it's the end. No more Slayer. Ever." Buffy said distantly."But we haven't any information on The First**,**" said Willow worriedly.

"That's because it predates any written history, and it rarely shows its true face." Giles said, "The only record I knew of was in the Council Library." Giles got a far away look in his eyes.

"What about the Council? What do they say about this?" Anya asked."The council is gone. Obliterated. They were in session, and, uh, there was an explosion**,**" said Giles sadly."That means all the Council's records were...were destroyed?" Willow squeaked.

Giles turned to one of the potentials and she passed him a bundle of documents.** "**This is what's left. It's all I could find on The First. When I learned what was happening, I-I, um, I stole them."

Xander gave Giles a smirk worthy of Spike.

"What do they say about The First?" Buffy asked, she was bored already, planning and debating were never her strong suits. She preferred using her fists.

"Uh, very little." Giles paced around the room cleaning his glasses "It can change form. It only appears in the guise of someone who's passed away. Also it's not corporeal. It can't touch or fight on its own. Its followers are The Bringers. The First is unlike anything we've faced before. I mean, there's evil and then there's the thing that created evil, the source. How to defeat it...I...honestly I don't know. But we have to find a way. If the slayer line is eliminated, then the Hellmouth has no guardian. The balance will be destroyed. I'm afraid it falls to you, Buffy. I mean, we'll do what we can, but you're the only one who has the strength to protect these girls and the world against what's coming.""No pressure then." Buffy said sarcastically.

"That's it? That's the plan?" One of the potentials jumped up from the sofa "I don't see how one person, even a Slayer, could protect us. I saw what those Bringer guys could do. They tore apart my Watcher. And if this thing is the root of all evil, isn't the Hellmouth its number one vacation spot?"

Exasperated Giles tried to stop Kennedy from running off at the mouth. "Do be quiet.""No, she's right. We need more muscle. We need Spike and Angel." Said Dawn thoughtfully.

"No way, am I letting that psycho anywhere near me!" Buffy said maliciously.

"Which psycho would that be" Snapped Dawn "I don't care what either Spike or Angel have done in the past they have already offered to help. I say this is the perfect opportunity to accept."

"Um, Excuse me but Spike and Angel? Could some one fill me in?" Asked Giles as he once again removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed a drink. It was going to be a very long, long day.

A few hours later Giles had been fully briefed as to what had been going on in his absence. Giles also noticed Buffy's total lack of interest and...well basically a lack of common sense and regard for others. He also noticed the underlying hatred that seemed to flow out from her. Giles phoned Angel and left him a message on his voice mail hoping against all the odds that maybe Spike knew how to retrieve it.

"ENOUGH!!" Angel growled, Spike had dragged him into four clothes shops; two shoe shops, an electrical shop, four music shops and finally a supermarket where his extremely annoying childe and his son were currently debating rather loudly the finer points of donuts.

"I'm sorry," Spike continued totally ignoring Angel's outburst. "But you can't compare a good old fashioned jam donut smothered with sugar with one of those chocolate glazed things Xander seems so fond of."

"Stop, stop, stop." Angel pleaded, "I can't take this any more. Its bad enough you dragged me to the mall, but do I really have to listen to you two jabber on about donuts," Angel threw his arms in the air "Who cares?"

"You're ringing luv." Spike told Angel.

"What?"

"I said your ringing luv." Spike smiled while Connor laughed.

"Oh," Angel dug around in his pocket and pulled his cell phone out and looked at it as if it were going to bite him.

"Well? You gonna answer it?" Before Angel could respond the ringing stopped.

"Nope**,**" Angel said with a smile.

"Give it here." Spike sighed, 'when would the almighty poof move into the twenty-first century?' He held out his hand and Angel passed him the phone. Spike pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear "It's Giles, he wants to see us as soon as possible. Wonder when he got back?"

"Thank god**,**" Angel sighed gratefully**.** "Right let's go. Sewers?"

"Yep not quite dark enough yet." Spike agreed as they left the shopping cart and headed out.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Dusk: The Summers Residence.

Everyone was gathered round the sitting room, Scoobies, Potentials, Slayer, Watcher, Vampires and Child of Vampire. Introductions were made and explanations offered.

"So let me get this straight," Xander said with a frown "One, we're facing The First evil. That was the thing that drove Angel to want to greet the sun. Two, an unknown number of teenage girls are heading this way. Three, The Watchers Council has been blown up. Four, Spike has a soul and is slightly mad."

"Oi watch it whelp."

"Five, Angel has a son, who grew up in a Hell Dimension and...oh yea. Six, we are all going to die, again. Did I miss anything?" Xander asked sarcastically

"Yes, quite," Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them. "Thank you Xander as always you've out done yourself. Let's make a start shall we. Research? Willow?"

"That's me, research girl. I'll get started on this lot." She picked up the bundles of papers that Giles had brought with him and retreated to the dinning room with Dawn following.

"Training**,**" Spike said absentmindedly.

"Sorry?" Giles asked confused.

"The potentials, they need training, come on Rupes use that big brain of yours."

"Thank you Spike**,**" Giles said irritated. "But I'm well aware that the Potentials need to be trained, and as you pointed it out so eloquently I'm putting you in charge."

"Bloody hell!"

Giles smiled in silent triumph. "We also need to see about sleeping arrangements, as more of the girls arrive..."

"OW...OW...Arrrgggg" Spike screamed as he fell to the floor in a ball, clutching his head.

Angel ran to his side "Spike?"

"What's wrong with fangless?"

"Spike talk to me, what's wrong?" Angel asked worriedly.

"The...chip...pain...won't...stop...Arrggg..." Spike panted, curling in on himself more. Angel pulled him to his lap, rocking gently. Spike was shaking in his arms.

"What do we do? And what's a chip?" Asked Kennedy.

"Research." Giles said thoughtfully.

"Try Behavioral Modification Software Throughout the Ages. 'Cause I'm sure we will finds loads on that." Xander said sarcastically.

"Someone do something this bloody well hurts." Spike said irritably.

"Has it stopped?" Angel asked**.**

"No it bloody hasn't**,**" Came the strained reply**.** "Just, you know, getting used to it. Angelus lesson one hundred and five**;** Pain is your friend, it lets you know you're still undead, so get used to it." Spike chuckled.

"Buffy?" Giles turned and looked at his slayer, she'd been sitting quietly most of the day. Staring into space. "Do you have a way of getting in contact with Riley or anyone at the Initiative?"

"NO." Spike and Angel growled in unison. Giles gave them a questioning look.

"We are not getting them involved." Angel stated holding Spike closer.

"Angel I know you don't like Riley but this may be the only way of stopping the chip from firing."

"You have no idea how I feel about that piece of scum." Angel growled. At this Buffy's ears picked up, she knew he didn't like Riley maybe she could use this to get back at Angel for choosing Spike of all things over her.

Buffy put on her best concerned face and said "Giles is right. This could be our best hope of stopping the chip. I only have one number but I can give it a try." She walked over to the phone picking it up.

Angel looked at his childe shaking in his arms blood running from his nose and made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Do it." he growled out.

"NO...you can't Angelus please don't do this." Spike begged struggling to stand.

"We have to, I'm sorry." Angel said rubbing the small circles in the small of his back trying in vain to calm him.

Buffy phoned the number Riley had given her last time he was in Sunnydale with his stupid wife Sam, like that was going to last, to use in emergencies.

Spike struggled harder to get to the phone and stop Buffy but Angel held him down, "Let me up you big ape**,**" he shouted

"No, we have to do this. It may be the only way to get the chip out**,**" Angel said still trying to keep hold of Spike.

"I will learn to live with the pain if I bloody well have to. I will not let those bastards near me again**,**" Spike hissed

"It will kill you**,**" Angel said softly in Spikes ear**.** "And I'm not prepared to let you go. Trust me?"

Spike stopped struggling and looked at Angel, for the first time Angel could see the fear and pain behind those blue orbs.

"Don't leave me alone with any of them." Spike said solemnly "Promise me Angel."

"I won't."

Buffy put the phone down and turned to the rest of the group. "They will be here tomorrow evening. They want to meet us at the old Initiative site."  
  
"I thought they filled it in with concrete." Willow said thoughtfully.

"Apparently not**,**" Giles said "Its late. I suggest we all get some sleep and meet up here tomorrow evening."

Spike was not happy. He hadn't slept at all, the pain in his head had steadily gotten worse. The only way he could describe it would be to tell someone to put some defibrillators to your head, turn them on, leave them on until your brain is fried and see how they like it.

Earlier that evening they had all met up at Buffy's house as arranged. Giles**,** Xander**,** Willow and Anya had agreed to stay behind and baby-sit Dawn and the new Potentials, of which more had arrived during the day. Spike, Angel, Connor and Buffy were now heading towards the Initiative.

"I don't like this." Spike said quietly as they got nearer. He was being half carried by Angel but whether his legs weren't working due to the pain in his head or for the fear he felt. He couldn't tell which.

"Neither do I**,**" Connor agreed, "It smells wrong and feels wrong."

"There is nothing wrong**,** stop being such big babies." Buffy said happily she was going to see Riley and make Angel pay, she was right Riley and Sam hadn't lasted.

They approached the spot Riley had said he would meet them. They stopped in front of a huge steal door and waited. Spike slumped in Angel's arms. Connor eyeing Buffy suspiciously he still couldn't understand what his father saw in her. Apart from her looks there wasn't much else. Unlike Dawn**,** now there was someone Connor did like and wanted to know better.

The door suddenly swung open revealing four soldiers armed with taser's.

"Follow us." One of them said.

The group were quickly surrounded and led into the underground complex. As they passed the main containment area Spikes legs gave out completely. Angel held him up without letting the soldiers know anything was wrong. And whispered "I won't leave you." His quiet word gave Spike the strength to find his feet again. The soldiers led them into the main area of the Initiative**.** Spike looked around. This is not good he thought as he took in the number of soldiers with taser's slowly surrounding them.

"Dad?" Connor asked worriedly**.**

"Take Spike and do nothing." Angel said quietly as Connor took Spike.

"Where's Riley Finn?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy. Good to see you again." Riley said as he made his way to the front of the group.

"Riley, good to see you too." Buffy said with a smile. She moved towards him. "I told you they were desperate." She said with a smirk.

Riley grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You certainly did."

Spike shuffled closer to Connor and quietly said, "What ever happens forget about me and your dad." Connor started to protest but Spike cut him off**.** "They won't kill us**,** that would be to**o** easy, you get out and you stay out you understand. Tell Giles what's happened take Dawn and get the hell out of Sunnydale, and don't look back. We will find you."

"Spike good to see you again." Riley said with a leer**.** "I understand that you are having trouble with that chip of yours." Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and turned the dial**.** "Does this help?" he asked innocently.

The pain in Spikes head stopped immediately. He stood up straight and glared.

"Yes, it's a cleaver little device found it among Maggie Walsh's things turn the dial this way you get pain." He said as he turned the dial**.** Pain ran through Spikes head again but he just stood there not moving "That's setting one by the way and there are ten different ones for us to try." Riley said with glee.

"What do you want?" Angel asked menacingly

"Angel," he acknowledged, "what do I want? Why what I've always wanted," he looked Spike straight in the eye**.** "What's mine. I've missed my little pet," he snarled turning back to Angel**.** "You know he has the tightest ass I've ever had. Was he a virgin when you turned him? We all know how much you like them to be virgins don't we Angel." He pulled Buffy to him possessively. "Enough talking, time to play." Riley snapped his fingers turned and walked away with Buffy still in his arms. The soldiers circling the three moved forward.

Spike turned to Connor and said, "Run now."

Connor didn't hesitate he didn't fully understand what was going on but he knew this was one fight they couldn't win. He watched as Spike and Angel stood back to back**. **Connor turned and ran at the closest solider**,** grabbed his shoulders jumped**,** flipped over him and ran**. **He looked back only once to see Spike on the floor clutching his head and Angel in full Game Face trying desperately to stay on his feet as the taser's descended sending waves of electricity through him.

Spike came round and found himself laying in a white cell again. He hoped Connor had made it out and was well away from here.

"Finally awake are you?" Sneered Riley**.**

"Where's Angel?" Spike asked**.**

"He's here right over there." Riley pointed to the unconscious figure slumped on the floor in shackles. "Don't worry they're enchanted. I'm told nothing can break them."

"Connor?"

"He won't get far."

Spike sighed in relief**,** "What do you want?" Spike asked already knowing the answer.

"Why Spike**,** have you already forgotten? I want what I always want, _you._" Riley said with a smile.

"No**,**" Spike said summoning all his strength. The chip was still firing in his head, Angel was unconscious god only knew where Buffy was.

"That's not an option." Riley moved towards Angel and slowly removed a stake from one pocket. "Want to play an old game Spikie? Let's see what will happen when I shove this in his heart. Do you think he will turn to dust or will he just cry out in pain? I wonder?"

"Don't touch him**,**" Spike said with venom**.**

"Oh but it will be such fun**,**" Riley laughed**.**

"Leave him out of this. It has nothing to do with him."

"Ah! But that's where you are wrong. It has everything to do with him. He's the whole reason why Buffy doesn't love me. Instead she wants this piece of rotting flesh." Riley stalked towards Spike**.** "I know you had her**.** That whore will give it up to anything with a dick." He grabbed Spike round the neck and threw him up against the wall, leaning in close he hissed**.** "But you're my little whore and you shouldn't have run away, now you will have to be punished."

A groan from behind made Riley turn his head**.** "Good, just in time to see the show."

"What happened? Spike?" Asked a confused Angel.

"Don't worry Bitch I'll make sure it lasts a long time." Riley said as he swung Spike round and ripped his jeans off.

"NO." Angel yelled as he realized what was happening. He struggled against his restraints trying to break them to no avail.

Spike just stood there retreating slowly into that place in his head where he was safe, out of harm's way. "This isn't happening...This isn't happening..." He kept muttering to himself.

Riley undid his zip and pulled out his engorged cock and rammed it home in Spike's tight hole. "Oh god so tight, so ready and all for me."

Angel roared as Riley plundered his Boys arse, unable to do anything but watch in disbelief and horror as his boy was raped.

"That's right you whore take it all, my little bitch take it." Riley said as he thrust in and out.

Laughter filled the air and Angel turned away from the scene in front of him to see Buffy standing in the door way laughing. "Buffy let me go." He said**.**

"And why would I do that Angel?" She sauntered over to him.

"Buffy please. We have to stop Riley."

"Why would I want him to stop?" She asked icily**.** "You see Angel, you were meant to kill that thing for what he did to me and seeing as you didn't I found someone who would...eventually."

Angel looked at her in horror**,** "This isn't right."

"Why? Spike tried to rape me, now he knows what it feels like to have someone else in control, feeling helpless and degraded."

"He didn't rape you Buffy. He stopped before it went that far. This is going too far, you have a chance to stop it." Angel said in shock.

"No Angel**,** this hasn't gone far enough." Buffy said hatefully**.** "Did you seriously think I would let that piece of scum take you away from me. We were soul mates**,** meant to be together forever, and he took that away from me." She ranted**.** "He took you away from me." She moved towards Riley and Spike she knew Riley wouldn't last much longer she leaned in and kissed him possessively.

That was all Riley needed to push him over the edge, he came in Spike with a roar. Letting the lifeless body slip slowly to the floor Riley grabbed Buffy and pulled her to him and kissed her again.

They parted, Buffy leaned down pulled Spike upright again turned, looked at Angel and said**,** "Now I take him away from you." She plunged the stake into Spikes heart, Spike gasped; Angel roared and fought his restraints, Buffy and Riley laughed. Buffy removed the stake from Spike chest and looked at the blood glistening on the end.

"Oh come now lover." She laughed, "Don't worry its fake." Buffy sauntered back towards Angel**.** "It would be no fun if he was gone. Just think of all the wonderful things we can do to him, now I have a real man beside me." She said as Riley lead her out of the room locking the electrified door behind them.

Angel sighed. "They're gone now let's get the fuck out of here."

Spike just sat there staring into space.

"It's not over, you know." Spike chuckled softly sitting on the floor with his hand over where his heart should be.

"Spike?"

"SHUT the fuck up!!!" Spike yelled. Angel slowly slumped to the ground and waited giving Spike time.

STOP...Stop...must stop...thinking bad, didn't happen, not again...STOP THINKING...won't cry...can't cry...'cause if you cry then they win...and I always win...ARRR...I always win...won't cry...must be strong...must get out...(laughs)...cause that's easy...won't think about it...won't think...won't cry...

A single tear slowly slid down his cheek. Spike suddenly stood up and slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly.

"Spike stop." Angel shouted as Spike continued to slam his fist into the wall. "Please Little One stop." Angel said in desperation feeling the tears start to fall.

Spike swung round and stalked towards Angel "Don't you dare cry. You have no reason to. I'm not allowed so you sure as hell won't." Spike started pacing**.**

"Let me hold you**.**"

Spike looked at Angel as if he were mad "You can't make it better." Spike said as he turned and sat back against the wall. "You do know this is just the beginning don't you?"

"We'll find a way out." Angel said confidently.

"No we won't." Spike said distantly.

Angel could see he was drifting mentally away. "Spike, snap out of it." Angle growled**.**

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who's just been buggered and why**?** 'cause some stupid pillock said trust me! Now shut the fuck up**,**" Spike said angrily he needed quiet.

"Spike think, there has to be a way out of here."

"Nope not here, see this cell is a quarantine cell it ain't like the dorm cells." Spike started tapping.

Angel sat there quietly thinking, all right brooding. Knowing Connor had escaped was the only thing he could think about. If he thought about what he'd just seen that son of a bitch do to his childe he knew he would end up in tears and that was not what Spike needed right now. He just wished Spike would stop that infernal tapping.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

The Summers Residence.

Connor ran into the house like a whirlwind "We have to save them." He yelled

"What..." Giles spluttered almost spilling this tea. "Save who?"

"Angel and Spike." Connor said breathlessly, he had been running the whole time managing to lose the few soldiers sent after him.

"Sit down and tell me what happened." Giles said as the others slowly drifted into the sitting room after hearing the commotion.

"They captured them." Connor stated, expecting everyone to understand.

"Start at the beginning, and slow down." Giles patiently said

"We went to that Initiative place and we were met by that Riley feller, and then Buffy was kissing him and then there was fighting and they captured them."

"They captured Buffy, Spike and Angel?" Giles asked confused

"No, Buffy helped Riley capture Angel and Spike. Spike told me to run take Dawn and get out of Sunnydale. We have to go back and help them." Connor said with desperation.

"Yes, well." Giles removed his glasses and pinched the brow of his nose "We need to move away from here first. That much I know from bitter experience."

"So we heading over to "The Basement" again I'm sure mom and dad won't mind." Xander said sarcastically.

"Thank you Xander but I think this calls for somewhere new. I don't know what's going on but we can't assume anything where the Initiative is concerned as for Buffy, I have no idea what to think." Giles took a deep breath, removed his glasses and put his head in his hands. "Right." Giles stood. "This place is obviously not safe and if the Initiative is back doing whatever it is doing. We can only assume that if they are going to come after us and that here will be the first place they will look. I honestly don't know what Buffy is doing so for the moment we run and hide. Grab weapons and whatever we can carry." He instructed the group.

"Buffy's been acting really weird since she came back from heaven, but why would she turn on Angel and Spike? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know Dawn." Giles said pulling her into a hug. "Anyone have any ideas where we can hide preferably where Buffy is unlikely to find us?" Giles was met with a sea of silent blank faces.

"Oh, I know." Dawn said triumphantly "What about the caves where Adam was hiding, you know the ones Spike took me there when we had to fight...well hide from Glory Buffy doesn't know them that well but Spike showed me lots of quick exits and stuff, just in case. I can show you and it's close to the Initiative. Oh and we can look at the stuff that's left over from Adam I think I know where it is Spike showed me once."

"What about Buffy?" Willow asked

"We take a cell phone so that she can contact us" Dawn said

"Right the caves it is. Xander could you see about torches of some description. Willow can you see to food, cooking equipment that sort of thing. Dawn you sort out bedding Girls "to the Potentials Giles said "Could you grab warm cloths and weapons, and you Connor, you and I will talk." everyone moved off to do there tasks. While Connor and Giles went over all that had happened and been said.

In The Caves.

"I don't think Buffy knows how to get here." Dawn said as they entered a large chamber.

"Good" said Xander "I don't think I know how to get here."

"Well this is homey." Willow said with a smile

"Let's set up camp here see about how we are going to get Spike and Angel away from the Initiative." Giles instructed

An hour later they were all gathered around a small fire wrapped in their sleeping bags. Huddling together for warmth.

"God I hope we don't have to stay here long." Giles said with a sigh.

"It's cold" Dawn shivered

"Here." Connor held open his sleeping bag and Dawn snuggled in close, she wasn't really cold but feeling a bit lost after the excitement wore off and reality kicked in. The two most important people in her life were on opposite sides and it was tearing her up inside. Besides Connor was rather nice.

"Willow." Giles said with a smile as he saw Connor and Dawn together. "What can you remember about the Initiative compound? Do we know where the entrance and exits are, any air vents we could use?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Willow said all business like, planning she could cope with, anything to distract from thoughts of what Buffy was up to. "We know the entrance that used to be in the frat house has been demolished, not that that worked last time. There was the entrance that Spike used to escape, but we never really found it. Other than that I'm not sure. We don't know which part of the complex they are being held in. The main part or the part where Buffy faced Adam. Sorry."

"Okay, what do we know?" Giles said thoughtfully "Connor how many soldiers were there?"

"Around twenty and that Riley feller all armed with those taser things."

"And Buffy" Dawn stated shivering. Connor hugged Dawn closer. Both giving and receiving comfort. He was feeling guilty that he left Spike and his Dad to their fates.

"What wrong with her? I mean first she gets orgasms with Angel and from what I've heard that didn't turn out good. Then she gets orgasms with Spike and that didn't turn out too good, is she getting orgasms with Riley again cause that isn't turning out good either, and I thought Spike was the insane one." Anya said brashly.

"Anya honey." Xander said softly.

"I know stop talking before I say something you'll regret." Anya ranted, she was cold hungry and grumpy. "You do realize that if I was still a vengeance demon I could teleport to where Angel and Spike are and help. But no you have to persuade me to turn that stupid human back from being a worm just so Spike can stab him. God I hate my life." The potentials just watched the scene in front of them unfold before them in silent shock, not entirely sure what was going on.

"Thank you Anya for your input, now might I suggest that we all get some sleep and see if tomorrow brings any developments."

They all settled down, quietly contemplating all that had happened the last couple of days and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Connor tossed and turned. Dawn was lying next to him blissfully unaware of his inability to sleep. He kept hearing this tapping. He rose and walked silently to the back of the cave hoping to find the infernal drip that was keeping him awake, instead of finding it the noise got louder. Giles rose and joined him wondering if the young man was all right.

"You alright?" He asked as he drew nearer.

"I'm fine, just can't sleep. Keep hearing this infernal noise like tapping thought it was a drip or something, it's driving me mad."

"I don't hear anything."

"Listen." Connor said and they did

"Go now get me a pen and paper." Giles said urgently.

Connor ran to do as he was bid and returned handed they to Giles who wrote

... --- ... / ... --- ... / ... --- ... / -.-. .- -. / .- -. -.-- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- . .-. / .... . .- .-. / -- . / ... --- ... / ... --- ... / ... --- ... /

"What's that?" Connor asked when he saw the page of dots and lines.

"That is Morse code one of our earliest ways of communicating."

"What's it say?"

"Um well I think it says "SOS SOS SOS can any fucker hear this SOS SOS SOS " Giles smiles and started tapping back

"What are you two doing?" Asked Dawn as she sleepily approached

"Someone's tapping and talking?" Connor said in confusion.

"Giles?"

"Morse code Dawn, Spike is using Morse code." Giles said happily.

"How do you know its Spike?" Giles showed her the message. "Yep that's him alright." Dawn said smiling.

"Shush there's a message coming back." Giles got his pen ready.

"What did you send?" Dawn asked excited

""Hello Giles here" Well I think I did I'm a bit rusty." Giles started scribbling on the pad again

.- - / .-.. .- ... - / .-- .... .- - / - --- --- -.- / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- - / ... --- / .-.. --- -. --. / .- -. -.. / .-- .... .- - / - .... . / .... . .-.. .-.. / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- .. -. --. / ... --- / -. . .- .-. / - .... . / -... .-.. --- --- -.. -.-- / .. -. .. - .. .- - .. ...- . --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / ... --- ..- -. -.. / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / .... ..- .-. -.. / --- ..-. / . .-.. . .--. .... .- -. - ... .-.-.- / -. --- .-- / --. . - / ..- ... / - .... . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / --- ..- - / --- ..-. / .... . .-. . .-.-.-

"Well what does it say?" Dawn asked impatiently

"Give me a minute to translate it." Giles said distractedly "It says, oh dear, and I quote "At last what took you lot so long and what the hell are you doing so near the bloody Initiative, you sound like a herd of elephants. Now get us the fuck out of here".

"Oops." Dawn said quietly.

"Yes quite, Dawn could you quietly wake the girls and get them ready to move...somewhere not quite so close to the Initiative."

"Sure, Connor could you help?" she asked hopefully

"What about Angel is he with Spike?" Connor asked nervously

"Let's find out." He said reassuringly. Giles tapped a message and then scribbled down the reply "Spike says and I quote "The poof is fine," Connor sighed in relief and Giles continued to read the rest of the message. "Here with me. Now about getting us out of here, been thinking"" Giles groaned as he read this part "" that place where Adam was held up had lots of computer stuff in it get Red there and see if you can unlock the doors in here some how but make sure that she unlocks the quarantine cells 'cause that's where we are. Then get the fuck away from Sunnyhell, and if Connor and Dawn are with you then tell Little Brother he was told to get out and get away from here with Dawn, and he's in trouble for not following orders."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Connor.

"Yes indeed." Giles agreed. He tapped a quick message asking about Buffy, and letting them know that both Dawn and Connor were safe. Giles read the response out loud as soon as he had decrypted it. "It says "She joined Riley handed us to him on a plate. Giles get Dawn away from here I think they may want her and get Red away as quick as you can. Something ain't right here."

"Why would they want Dawn?" Connor asked

"Maybe it has to do with her being the key," Giles mused "But to be honest I have no idea, look we don't have time to do this now we are too vulnerable lets move out and we can talk about it later." He tapped a quick message saying that they would see what they could do. After they went to join the others helping them pack up and move again.

The Initiative.

# Thank god he's finally stopped that infernal tapping. Wait he's smiling. This can't be good, he only ever smiles in these situations when he's got a plan, Please whoever's out there let it be a good one. Here goes nothing. #

"Why are you smiling?" Angel asked cautiously from the other side of the room.

Spike smirked "I have a plan." He stated.

Angel groaned inwardly "Tell me."

"Well just talked to Giles and it's all in motion so you just have to sit back and enjoy the ride. Just be ready to fight and don't forget the little box Corn fed Boy has."

"Oh god he's imagining he talking to people." Angel muttered worriedly.

"No I'm not you ponce. Did you learn nothing on that submarine way back when?"

"What?" Angel asked exasperatedly he had trouble keeping up with his childe's mood swings let alone the way his brain worked.

"What? You think I've just been sitting here the whole time?" Spike tilted his head and gave Angel " the are you mad, as if I could sit still that long look." "Why was I tapping?" Spike said as if talking to a child, upon seeing Angels blank look he continued "Morse bloody code!!!"

"Oh" Angel said, then more enthusiastically "Oh, but how did you know Giles would hear you?"

"Oh for fucks sake...Well we already know you are thick but deaf as well I feel sorry for you mate I really do..."

"Spike" Angel growled

"I heard them when they arrived where ever they are...think it must be one of the caves, Connor's with them by the way. Told him to get the hell away from Sunnyhell but as usual no one listens to me. God forbid I might actually be right for once."

"Are they still there?" Angel asked hopefully.

"No told them to move, they were too close." They both sat in silence thinking over the new developments.

"So how do I get these things off?" Angel asked indicating the enchanted chains and cuffs.

"Yeah...I'm working on that." Spike said looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean your working on that?" Angel asked testily.

"Just shut up will you and stop having a go. I said I was working on it so leave it at that will ya'" An uncomfortable silence followed

"I'm sorry." Angel said quietly

"For what?" They both knew what for, but neither could put it in to words.

"I told you to trust me."

"Yeah but it was my decision to trust you." Spike looked Angel straight in the eye. "Don't you dare add this to that almighty guilt complex you have. I made a choice and I chose to live, bugger the consequences. There was always a chance of this going bad and we both knew it. So don't go beating yourself up about it, it happened now move on from it and stop bloody brooding. You're giving me a headache just watching. Which is quite impressive seeing as the chip is bloody killing me already."

Angel lowered his head and started playing with his shoelace "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Spike asked curiously.

Angel sighed trying to work out the best way of putting it. "Let's just say that if half of what had happened to you had happened to me I would probably have killed myself by now." Angel said thoughtfully

"Well it's a bloody good job that it hasn't then innit." Spike said sighed wistfully staring back up at the ceiling. "Tried it once ya' know, tried staking myself... t'was when I was living with Harris," He chuckled at the memory "now that was a low point in my life, managed to shrink my clothes in the wash, I mean wasn't my fault the whelp left the heat settings on high. Ended up wearing one of his ghastly shirts and a pair of knee length shorts, can you imagine, me in shorts?" He said in disbelief, Angel chuckled trying to picture it. "That was the night I found out that I could hurt demons. Life kinda picked up after that. In a round-a-bout kind a way."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Angel asked quietly his head still bowed.

Spike jumped to his feet and started pacing. "What the fuck are you on about Peaches?" Spike asked angrily.

Angel took a beep breath; great back to being peaches again, he lifted his head and looked at Spike. "You and I both know you could have put a stop to this." Angel stated. Spike stood there staring at him. "You could have bought him forth...William The Bloody, could have put a stop to this."

Spike walked straight to Angel with a look of thunder on his face, Angel stood and waited for the blows to fall. Instead as Spike got close he just stood there and stared at him for what felt like hours. Angel could see the emotions flickering behind those deep blue eyes, anger, hurt, loss, pain, uncertainty and love. Spike spun around suddenly leaving his back facing Angel and said stonily. "I can't let him out. Not here."

"Why?" Angel asked quietly.

Spike spun round facing him and spat "'Cause if I do then they would all die, I can't control him in this place. It's hard enough as it is with him, the chip and all the other shit going on in my brain. Don't get me wrong Riley and his soldier boys deserve what's coming." Spike sighed "But Buffy? Something's not right with her, don't know what, but she would die if I let him out, I couldn't do that, so I didn't and paid the price." Angel saw the tears gathering in Spikes eyes he wanted to hold his Boy so badly, hold him tight, taking all the pain into himself and never let him go again, but knew he couldn't. Spike needed to be strong and giving him comfort was a sure way to break the walls he set up around himself. Angelus had found this out by accident.

Flashback

Angelus had left a bloodied and battered Will lying on the basement floor while he'd gone out hunting, whoring and drinking returning a bit worse for wear. Darla and Druscilla were away visiting the Master. Angelus had had fun; spending the whole day tying Will up and torturing him, trying to break him, but his Boy never broke. Angelus chuckled at the thought. His sweet Will still so innocent even after three years of Angelus trying to break him of his hold on humanity. What a disgrace to the bloodline, but what a tight little arse he had.

He had ventured down to the basement and found Will still where he had left him. Angelus felt an unusual prang of sorrow when he saw his Boy still lying there unmoving and silent. Will was never silent and never still it was one of the things that drove Angelus mad, but now it was gone and he missed it. Angelus walked over to him and carefully lifted him into his arms, Will groaned and started struggling.

"Stop It Little One. It's over now."

He stopped and Angelus carefully carried him upstairs and laid him on the master bed. With infinite care Angelus carefully cleaned the wounds, dressed them and placed his boy in the bed. Angelus stood there and looked down at him as he slept so soundly. He stripped off and joined him, holding the smaller vampire close to him.

Will woke a while later and instantly stiffened, in fear. Angelus pretended to still be asleep and pulled him closer, holding him tight, that's when it happened, tears started to fall dampening Angelus' chest and Angelus held him tighter, letting his boy's sorrow and pain wash over him. Angelus pushed him on to his back and with care the younger vampire had never felt before; he licked away the tears as they fell. No words were spoken that night; they just lay together, taking and receiving comfort from one another. It was the last time Angelus was to see his sweet Will for what came after that night was William The Bloody, The Slayer of Slayers and later Spike. Angelus had roared in victory as this vicious manifestation had slowly revealed itself to him, but silently deep inside he cried for the loss of his Sweet Will and the night they had shared together in quiet peace surrounded by each other's arms.


	10. Part 10

Part 10

In The Caves.

"Have you found anything useful yet? I brought you some lunch." Giles asked Willow as he handed her a sandwich. "Sorry it's not much."

Willow smiled gratefully, she had been sitting at the computer equipment that Adam had left behind for over three hours. Thankfully no one had disconnected the power source.

"I think so." Willow said tiredly rubbing her eyes and leaning back in the rickety chair, which creaked alarmingly. "It will take me a couple more hours but I think I can bypass the main control temporarily and that will give us enough time to hopefully unlock the doors, and if we are really lucky they will think the loss of control is just a glitch in the system due to age and nothing to worry about."

"Keep at it." Giles said worriedly. After his talk with Connor and putting the pieces of drunken ramblings Spike had shared with him together, he had a good idea what Riley was probably doing and it worried him.

"Giles?" Willow looked at him questioningly.

"Just get it done as quick as you can." Seeing Willows resolve face slowly appear, he took a deep breath. "Just get them out of there." Hoping that would be enough Giles turned to head back to the others.

"What do you mean? Giles if there's something you're not telling me I want to know."

Giles lowered his head, removed his glasses, turned and slowly started cleaning them. "Has Spike ever talked to you about what happened while he was captured?" He said in all seriousness. Willow shook her head. Giles walked slowly towards her. "You can't tell the others and you must not let Spike know that you know. Trust me that does not turn out for the best." Willow nodded and swallowed nervously. "We all know about the chip, but did you know that other experiments were performed?" Willow shook her head again. "The removal of limbs without anesthetic, the beatings that lasted for days, I won't go into details, and I don't know them. In fact I don't think anyone really knows how bad it was in there except for Spike and those that were there with him, but what I do know makes me ill to my stomach to think that a human could do such things."

Willow gasped and held her hand to her mouth tears started to fall as she remembered what she had done to Warren.

Giles realizing what he had said quickly pulled the distraught red head in his arms. "That's not what I meant, you were grieving and the black magic took control. Besides if Warren had been found guilty in a court of law he would have been facing the death penalty. His life was forfeit the moment he pulled the trigger on the gun." He hugged Willow closer and she calmed down slightly "I'm talking about men just ordinary humans. Who have no reason to do what they did and did it anyway for fun, sport, and even now don't regret what they did. I know they did it to demons but it is still sick."

"Did Riley know?" Willow asked shakily.

"Riley was one of the main instigators he had a special thing for Spike, from what I can gather."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Things you don't need to know." Giles replied softly.

Willow pulled away from Giles and looked him in the eye. "Okay, " a thoughtful look on her face. "This continued after Spike escaped didn't it?"

"Yes." Giles said simply.

"But...but he never said anything, never did anything. Why would he do that, its not like he couldn't have used it against us. I don't understand?" Willow babbled.

"I think there is a lot to Spike we will never know and probably never understand." Giles said with a faint smile, Willow disentangled herself from his embrace and sat back down at the computer more determined than ever to free Angel and Spike.

In The Initiative.

Angel woke feeling a pain in his right arm; he'd fallen asleep on it. He looked around and saw Spike lying asleep not too far away.

"Spike wake up." Angel said softly. "What time is it?"

"I'm not asleep, and it's around lunch time. One of the first lessons I learned in this place was not to fall asleep unless you want to be rudely awa..."

The door swung open, both vampires jumped to their feet. Riley strolled in flanked by four other soldiers, a shit-eating grin on his face. "How's the head?"

"It hurts as you know." Spike replied.

"I had great fun today playing with the little dial. Who would have thought something so simple could bring so much joy to my world. But then not as much joy as this." Riley threw something to Spike. Spike caught it and shuddered as soon as the item touched his skin. He knew what it was with out having to look and he knew what it symbolized. "Put it on." Spike took a deep unneeded breath and looked down to the item clutched in his hands. It was a leather collar with small silver studs. "Hurry up we don't have all day, oops silly me." Riley chuckled, "yes we do and all night."

Spike slowly raised his hands, thanking whoever was out there that they weren't shaking and put the collar on. Riley snapped his fingers and a young woman with brown hair walked in. Spike could feel her dark power flowing out from her. "Amy darling, would you be so kind." She smiled at him and started chanting as she walked towards Spike. Spike could feel the power building, then she touched the buckle of the collar, heat surrounded them, and then it was gone.

She turned and walked back towards the exit saying, "It is done."

"Good." Riley smiled as he watched the witch leave the room. He turned back and looked at Spike. "Now you will never be able to take it off, you will always belong to me." Angel gasped when he realized what had just happened. "Don't worry it will be your turn soon enough but first my little whore needs to learn what happens when you leave. No one leaves me." He turned and left the room snapping his fingers again. This time the four soldiers came forwards surrounding Spike and started to lead him away.

Angel took a deep breath and said in Gaelic knowing Spike would be the only one to understand. "Be strong Little One." Angel saw Spike's shoulders straighten slightly then he was gone.

Angel was pacing, Spike had been gone hours. The door suddenly banged open and two soldiers staggered in dragging an unconscious Spike. They dumped him on the floor just out of reach, dropped a bundle of clothes and left. Angel stood there looking on in shock and slowly slid to his knees staring at his Boy. He was naked, save for the collar round his neck. Covered from head to toe in whip marks, the stench of human cum penetrated Angel's senses and he wanted to retch. They had also peeled layers of skin off his feet, back and hands. Angel flinched at the thought of how painful it would be to walk. He took a deep breath.

"Spike?" He said quietly but got no response. "Spike wake up." He said more forcefully. Spike stirred, groaned and rolled onto his side so he was facing Angel. Angel hissed as he saw Spikes face it was unrecognizable one big red and blue mass. "Move closer I can't reach you." Spike growled and rolled over coming within reach, Angel grabbed him gently and pulled him towards his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt and split the skin just above the nipple and held Spikes mouth over the seeping cut. "Feed and heal, Childe." Spike started suckling instantly. Angel spoke soothing words while trying to remove the collar with fumbling fingers.

Spike pulled away, "told you it wasn't over."

"I know I can't get it off." Tears brimming in his eyes.

"I know luv." Spike didn't need to be told the collar wasn't coming off. He knew. He could feel the spell that surrounded it.

"Can you get these damn cuffs off me? You're in a bad way little one."

"Sure give me your hands." Angel placed his hands in Spike's and waited. He felt the power building much like before when the witch had been there, heat surrounded them then nothing. "It's done." Spike said wearily closing his eyes.

"Spike, darling they are still there."

"You're a vampire Angel not an imbecile of course they are still there." exasperation and exhaustion evidenced in Spike's voice. He'd used his last ounce of strength on the spell. Sighing he said, "They aren't magically enhanced anymore. You can break them whenever you want, well that is if you're strong enough." He chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. "Keep them on luv. The art of surprise is much more fun."

"Want to hold you properly."

"I know but this way's best."

"How are you feeling?"

Spike sighed, "Need to sleep."

"Then sleep."

"Can't got to be ready." He said fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Then I will wake you."

"Don't let them take you out of this room no matter what, you don't leave here with them." Spike said seriously "You fight, when the time comes you get out. Don't you go worrying about me. I'll be right behind you," Spike lied.

"You never were a good liar." Angel growled.

"Look luv even if we do get out. The chip is still firing it's little jolts of electricity into my brain. I'm dead...deader either way you look at it. Besides you havta look after Little Bit and Little Brother."

"I won't leave you here."

"Then you stake me."

"Never." Angel growled.

"Angel you have to," Spike looked at him with pleading eyes. "I can't take much more of this. The chip's bad enough on its own but if I have to go through another session like that...I don't think I can."

"You won't have to. We are both getting out of here. Get some sleep you need it."

"Promise you'll wake me?"

"Promise."

The last thing Spike remembered as he slipped into sleep was the feel of Angel's strong arms around him.

In the Caves.

"Giles I've got it." Willow said excitedly. "I've found a way to open all the doors including the quarantine section."

"Good, how long do you need to get it done?"

"Shouldn't take more than another hour. Then its presto open sesame." Willow smiled happily.

"Right, Dawn and I will go tell Spike and Angel, that is if I can tear her away from Connor for five minutes."

"I think it's cute, young love."

"Yes quite," Giles said as he headed off to talk to Dawn.

Giles, Dawn and Connor were walking through the tunnels, Giles deep in thought and Dawn and Connor chatting quietly together.

"You alright Giles?" Dawn asked.

"Um yes. Why?"

"You've been kind of quiet, that's all."

"I was just trying to work out how Spike and Angel are going to get out of the Initiative." Giles said thoughtfully. "What I mean is I doubt very much that Riley and for that matter Buffy will simply allow them to walk out the front door without putting up some form of resistance."

"We go in and get them." Connor stated.

"Yes quite, I don't think they will like that."

"So we don't tell them. We tool up and go in." Dawn said.

"I suppose." Giles agreed. They turned a corner and arrived at the cave they had previously occupied and walked to the back wall. Giles tapped a greeting and waited for a reply.

"Its Angel Spikes asleep. Oh my." Giles said as he heard the rest of the message.

"What does that mean "Oh my"?" Dawn asked

"Um..." Giles flustered stalling for time.

"Giles" Dawn insisted

"It would appear Spike is in a bad way."

"From the fight."

"No."

"Giles spit it out will you?"

"Spike has been tortured."

"Oh...but he's alright?" Dawn asked hopefulness written across her face.

"Well he's not dust." Giles quickly tapped another message to forestall any more questions and listened to the reply. "Angel says they will be ready to move in two hours." Giles tapped a quick goodbye. "We need to get back and get ready."

"So they know we are helping?" Connor asked.

"No I didn't tell him, let's get back and make preparations."

In The Initiative.

"Spike, time to wake up."

Spike groaned and slowly sat up wincing as his cuts stretched and the skin pulled. "Why who's coming?"

"No one but Willow will be unlocking the doors soon and we have to be ready, you need to feed again."

"No." Spike grabbed Angel's hand as it went to his neck. "If we are to get out of this then you need all your strength. I'm not going to be able to walk far or fast on these feet till they've healed which means you have to carry me."

"But you need it," Angel said simply.

"I'd rather get out of here and you're my best hope of that. Now give me a hand will you." Spike reached for his discarded clothes and flung his t-shirt to Angel. "Start shredding that, will you, while I try and get these things on." He said indicating his jeans, wishing he wasn't so fashion conscious and had worn sweat pants.

Angel was tying the last of the strips of t-shirt to Spike's feet when they heard the catch release on the lock.

"You ready?" Angel asked as he hauled himself to his feet.

Spike nodded, "lets do this."

Angel put his hands around the chains that were attached to the wall and pulled. The links gave easily; Angel quickly swung round and gently picked Spike up into his arms. They headed to the door, Spike, heaved it open and headed down the corridor to the next door which opened out into the huge cavern only to see Riley coming towards them flanked by a dozen soldiers and all the exits blocked.

"Run." Spike whispered.

"Where?" They both knew there was no way out. Angel moved further into the room.

"Put me down." Spike hissed as his feet touched the ground.

"Leaving so soon?" Riley asked as he drew nearer. "We was just getting warmed up weren't we boys." Laughter filled the air.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel growled

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her she'll be here soon enough. As for you two we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Spike sneered, looked at Angel smiled and threw a punch at the closest soldier flooring him. "I pick the hard way." He gasped in pain as the chip fired harder.

Riley took the control box out of his pocket and twisted the dial to its highest setting, "So be it."

Spike growled and clutched his head as Angel moved in front of him ready to fight.

One of the doors swung open behind Riley, he smiled without looking round. "Buffy darling so glad you could make it."

Angel sneered gleefully.

"Well I've been mistaken for a lot of people but never Buffy before," came Xander's voice from behind.

Riley spun round and looked; taking in the sight Riley laughed at what he saw. "Do you really think The Scooby Gang and a bunch of girls can save you?" He swung back round to look at Angel questioningly. As the Scoobies and company spread out ready to defend themselves and their escape route. "Besides I have the slayer."

"And I've killed two of them." Spike said as he stood up and came to stand next to Angel. There was an audible gasp from the Scoobies as he came into view.

"Oh the little whore has decided to speak has he, doesn't look like you will be doing much damage from where I'm standing." Riley was getting worried; the pain level the chip was giving out should have floored the insolent vampire.

"Me I'm fine, just a couple of scratches, besides I don't see The Slayer anywhere. Do you?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. "Now shall we do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Riley knew he couldn't win this, where the hell was Buffy he thought worriedly then smiled menacingly "Tell me Spike." Spike knew this wasn't going to be good Riley never used his name. "Did you enjoy it while I fucked your ass? Or did you prefer it when my boys here were having their fun with you?" Riley gestured to the surrounding troops, who were openly laughing.

Dawn gasped in shock, Xander's face went red in anger, Willow went white and Connor stood there still clutching his sword tighter.

Spike stood there seething and breathing deep unneeded breaths. "To tell you the truth none of you could satisfy me, you've all got the stamina of a teenage virgin. What's the bet that if I was to show you my gorgeous ass right now you would come in your pants just by looking." He quirked an eyebrow, "You see that's real power. You can do what you want to me physically, I can take it, trust me Angelus was a nasty bastard and that was on a good day, but I'll let you into a little secret shall I? Real power lies in the mind. I'll walk out of here today and forget about all that's happened in these walls. But you." He said staring directly at Riley, "You will crave me, want me, I'm inside you now running through your veins and no matter where you stick that pathetic excuse of a dick it will never be enough cause it's not me. That is real power and it's all MINE." He growled.

"Just like you crave me don't you Spikie." Buffy had silently slipped into the room at some point during Spike's speech.

"Slayer." He drawled seductively

"Spike."

"Come to dance pet?"

"No, I'm done dancing. I've come to kill you."

"Ha, that'll be the day. Now I'm going to say this only once. Stop this now. You won't win and you will die." She smiled at him. "Ok, let me put this another way, I don't want to kill you and I don't believe this is you, something is controlling you. I'm begging you, yes me Spike, I'm begging you don't do this please."

"Enough," Buffy said, "Time to die."

"BANG." There was a flash of light and everyone started moving in slow motion except Angel, Spike and Willow.

"Hurry up I can't hold this spell for long."

Angel scooped Spike up and ran. They were half way when Spike suddenly said "The box get the bloody box." Angel dropped Spike on his feet and ran back to Riley and grabbed the box, turned and ran. Just as he was half way across the cavern when the spell wore off. Willow slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Out everyone out." Giles yelled dodging a right hook and a foot thrust at him by two of the soldiers. The Scoobies and potentials started retreating Dawn and Kennedy helping Willow with Connor watching their backs.

Angel stood watching the scene unfold before him as Xander was helping Spike, but Buffy stood before him and Riley behind. "Let me pass." He stated

"No lover, I don't think so."

"Buffy get the box." Riley shouted urgently. Angel looked at the little box in his hand and turned the dial.

"Took your bloody time, Peaches." Spike said as he walked towards Buffy. "Back to a stand off again are we?"

"No," Angel growled and using his unnatural speed ran at Buffy swiped his left arm forcefully across the side of her face forcing her to the skid across the floor and ran towards the exit behind Spike.

They made it through the door where Willow was standing humming with power as soon as the door closed a bolt of light engulfed it. "That should keep them busy for a while." She said exhaustedly.

"Not for long Red they've got a witch, we need to move now."

"This way."

They followed Willow down numerous corridors.

"Spike I need to carry you." Angel said.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"Look," Angel pointed down at the red footprints he was leaving. "Your leaving a trail any fool can follow." Spike stopped and Angel picked him up. "And besides I like carrying you."

"Ponce." Spike said with a sigh. He was beyond exhaustion and the only thing that was keeping him going were thoughts of what would happen if he didn't.

They rounded another couple of corners and found Giles standing at the exit with a blowtorch in hand. If the situation hadn't been so serious laughs would have followed the sight. As soon as they got outside Xander and Connor pushed the big metal door into place and Giles started welding it closed.

"Head towards the caves, we'll catch up with you." Giles shouted over the roar of flames and sparks.

"No. We need to get some transportation and get out of Sunnyhell."

"And go where Bleach Boy? Buffy knows everywhere we could go and it ain't like we can hide a huge group of people, two of which tend to smoke and burst into flames in day light." Xander said snarkily.

"We're going to my place." Spike stated.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea cause Buffy would never think to look in your crypt."

"No, you git, my home."

"You sure?" Angel asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean your home?" Xander asked.

"Talk later, move now." Spike snapped.

Giles having finished welding the door closed, "that should give us some time. Lets get moving shall we."

They started running again towards Buffy's house and Angel's car.

"Where's the De Soto?" Angel asked Spike who was still curled up in his arms.

"Round the corner from Buffy's."

They arrived and piled into the cars Angel, Spike, Willow, Dawn, Kennedy and Anya piled into Angel's while Giles, after much persuasion and numerous threats of death should anything happen to his beloved De Soto before the keys were handed over, drove up and the others piled in and they sped off.

As they passed the outskirts of town Angel turned and looked at Spike who was curled up on the front seat staring out of the window. "Spike I need directions."

Spike looked at Angel with a glazed look in his eyes and told him where to go. Half an hour later they pulled up outside a large remote house totally surrounded by trees and piled out of the car.

"Thank god I thought we'd never get here." Anya said following numerous groans as the others extracted themselves from the back seat. The other car pulled up while Angel was helping Spike out of the front seat.

"Whoa, nice place fangless and how come we didn't get to come here when we were fighting Glory? 'cause you know would have been real useful then."

Spike ignored Xander and said, "Welcome to "Sanctuary"." He turned and led them to the front door. "Keys please, Giles." Giles handed over the keys still in a bit of shock that Spike of all people owned a house. Spike opened the door and invited them in. "There are five bedrooms and two bathrooms. You lot can decide amongst yourselves who sleeps with whom. There is also a library do not touch any of the books on the top shelves, they are dangerous especially you Red. This is the lounge, there is the dinning room." Spike indicated to a door to the right. "The kitchen is to the back, sorry there isn't much in the way of food just tinned stuff." To Angel he said, "There should be blood in the freezer. There is also a basement. Xander, do not touch any of my weapons they are sharp and I don't want you to lose a finger."

"har har fangle..." Xander never got to finish as Spike suddenly collapsed. Angel caught him just as he was about to hit the floor and scooped him up "Someone go find the kitchen and get the blood warmed quickly." Giles and Willow scurried away two of the potentials following.

"Angel he's going to be all right isn't he." Dawn asked shakily. Connor put his arms around her.

"He's in a bad way, but physically he should heal in a couple of days." Angel said as he placed Spike lovingly on the sofa. Angel sat down on the floor next to him and bit into his wrist and held it to Spikes mouth. When he got no response he started rubbing his finger down Spikes throat trying to stimulate the feeding action. "Come on Little One you need to feed."

Tears welled in Dawns eyes, it was too much seeing Spike laying there his chest and face a mass of burses, welts and cuts. He looked so frail, so small not the Big Bad that could take on anything and laugh in the face of evil just for fun. Angel sighed in relief as he felt a gentle suckling begin. Willow walked in with the first mug of blood and handed it to Angel who accepted it and swallowed it down in one go.

"There's more on the way." Willow informed him, "Xander could you give us a hand cooking I think we need the Xandman's magic touch to make a meal out of the odds and ends there are."

"Oh no you don't," Anya said as she followed them to the kitchen. "You are not letting him near the food first there won't be any left for the rest of us and whatever he does manage to cook will be inedible to everyone except him."

"I'm going to look upstairs and see about bedding." Dawn said as she extracted herself from Connor's arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll give you a hand." Kennedy said and they left to find the bedrooms.

"You okay Dad?" Connor asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

Connor went and sat down on the floor on the other side of Angel. Angel grabbed him with his free hand and pulled him into a hug. Connor just sagged into his arms.

"I shouldn't have left you behind, I'm sorry."

"No you did the right thing." Angel said holding him closer, "if you hadn't have gotten out then I doubt any of us would have."

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing we're both fine."

Willow walked in again with another mug of blood and handed it over. "How is he?"

"He's doing better." Angel said as he once again swallowed the blood in one go. "Could you find the first aid kit for me we need to clean his wounds."

"Sure."

Angel sat there for a while longer relishing the feeling of holding his son so close and his childe feeding from him. He had never felt so needed and wanted and it felt good. Willow entered again with a box under her arm and a big bowl of water in her hands.

"Thanks," Angel said as he stood up reluctantly. He took the bowl from Willow, wrung out the cloth and started to clean Spikes chest.

Willow and Connor looked through the first aide box sorting out what they would need. Willow came over after Angel had cleaned Spikes chest and started to apply antiseptic cream to the worst of the wounds. The tears she had been holding in started to fall as she once again saw the collar round his neck her fingers found the buckle and as she tried to undo it the movements became more urgent. Tears blinded her. Then she felt big strong hands over hers stilling her movements.

"It won't come off. They used magic."

"Oh, god," Willow sobbed. "I don't feel anything around it, and if I can't feel the spell then I can't work out what spell it was, and I can't get it off." She rambled.

"Willow stop, we will worry about that later right now we have to get him cleaned up and into bed." Angel said gently. Willow dried her eyes and Angel saw that resolve face of hers appear as they set to work again.

"I'll go see about getting him some clean clothes." Connor said as he headed up stairs leaving the silent pair behind.

Angel and Willow worked mechanically, both numb to the sight before them. Willow gasped and retched as Angel pulled the bloodied layers away from Spike's feet.

"Oh Goddess how could he walk?" Willow gasped.

"I honestly have no idea." Angel muttered. "I used to think he didn't feel pain that he had no nerve endings in his body, when Angelus used to torture him he never cried out. I thought he just didn't feel pain. Then one day he cut himself by accident and yelped, and I knew he did feel pain he was just too stubborn to show it." Angel had a slight smile on his face.

Willow put her hand to his shoulder and they continued to dress Spikes feet. Connor entered and passed Angel a pair of sweat pants and a clean t-shirt. He too gasped as he saw Spikes feet. "What did they do it him?"

"They skinned his feet. Probably as a lesson not to run away again."

"How do you know?" Connor asked quietly.

Angel visibly shook as he said, "Because I did it to him the first and only time he ran from me."

"Oh." Willow said quietly.

"Could you two leave the room I need to change his cloths and dress his wounds on his legs?"

"You can't do this on your own Angel." Willow said placing a small hand on his.

"Willow, Spike goes commando."

"Okay," Willow quickly got to her feet and turned round as a red blush flowed to her face. "You get the trousers off and cover his...you know...and then we will clean out the rest of his wounds." She said all business like.

Angel looked at Connor who had also turned around. Angel deftly removed the jeans and used them to give his childe a semblance of modesty.

"Ready." He said the others turned round and they went back to work. Half an hour later Spike was bandaged, stitched up and dressed. The others started flowing back into the sitting room with bowls of something indescribable but hot being hurriedly eaten. Xander passed Angel another mug of blood, which this time he sipped slowly.

Giles wondered into the room sipping from a glass of amber liquid. Dawn and Kennedy close behind.

"You are so dead when Spike find out you drank his alcohol, you know that don't you?" Dawn asked Giles. Giles just huffed in response and sank gratefully in to the armchair. "So what's the plan?" Dawn asked.

"We don't have a plan." Giles stated, he was exhausted.

"Sleep, for now we are safe." Angel said, "tomorrow we deal with the basics such as food, blood and maybe see about going back to Sunnydale and picking up some clothes and such like."

"No." Came a quiet voice from the sofa.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Angel asked

"Fine." Spike shrugged. "Hungry though."

"I'll get it." Xander said.

"No you bloody won't, I still remember what happened the last time."

"Hey that was not my fault how was I to know it would explode."

"I'll get it." Dawn said hurriedly.

"Thanks pet."

"Why can't we go get our stuff? You may like wearing the same clothes day in day out but me I like clean ones."

"Xander there are clothes upstairs for you to use same goes for the rest of you, I'll even give you some bloody money just don't go back to Sunnydale." Dawn entered with a mug of blood. "Ta luv."

"Since when did you have any money? And why are we all of a sudden listening to fangless?" Xander asked looking at Giles.

"Because and I can't believe I'm saying this, he is actually right for once. We have no idea what the Initiative wants and we also have to contend with what ever The First may be up to, at least here we can stop and breathe for a bit and gather our forces. I need to use the phone and make contact with the few watchers that are still around and let them know Sunnydale is a no go and to send them here instead."

"Bloody hell."

"I'm sorry Spike but we really have no choice at the moment."  
  
"Fine phones in the hall, but your bloody well paying for all the calls."

"Of course," Giles said as he rose and walked to the hall and started making arrangements.

Spike finished off the rest of his blood "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm off to bed." Spike rose gracefully to his feet but as soon as he was standing Angel swooped him up in to his arms again "Put me down ya big ape, I'm not an invalid, I can walk."

"Humour me, please."

Spike was to tired and in to much pain to argue. He had been dreading the thought of trying to negotiate the stairs and relaxed into Angels arms while he carried him up into the master bedroom. It was not what Angel was expecting. This was typical Will bright clean uncluttered fresh with a huge four-poster mahogany bed. Angel gently laid Spike on it and stood looking down at him unsure what to do.

"Just hold me," Spike quietly pleaded. That was all Angel needed, he removed his shoes and shirt, climbed in behind Spike, pulled him to his chest and began purring quietly, lulling them both to sleep.


	11. Part 11

Part 11

Spike woke early, it was just becoming light out and he knew he hadn't had any where near enough sleep. Carefully extracting himself from Angel's arms he shakily stood and went down stairs into the kitchen and nearly fainted at the sight before him. There were pots and pans with god knows what in them burnt to the bottom, plates, cups, bits of food stuck to the work surface. It looked like a war zone.

Spike sighed, gone were the days of quiet contemplation, to be filled with mess and madness in his sanctuary of peace. He found a semi clean mug, rinsed it out and set about filling it with blood. After the microwave pinged he opened the door removed his mug and sat at the kitchen table.

Bloody Xander Harris. It's his fault my kitchen looks like this. You would of thought one of the others would have stopped him, even better cleaned up after the whelp, but no I've filled my home with a bunch of hormonal teenagers who don't have a clue what tidying up is let alone what cleaning is. I mean I've seen Bit's room, don't know why the floor would want to wear that many clothes looked more like a junk sale than a bedroom...I'm not tiding up this mess they made it they can clean it...I'm not. I'm going to be strong, not touch a thing...I'm just standing so I can...check how my feet feel...bloody hell they hurt...I'm not walking over to the sink. Nope I'm just testing my feet...I'm not moving the pot honest...Oh bloody hell who am I kidding I can't stand this. It's making my skin itch just looking at it. Right where to start.

Spike was half way through the washing up when Dawn walked in and started giggling at the sight. "Now there is something I never thought I would see."

"Don't know what your laughing at you get to dry up." Spike smirked as he saw Dawn's face fall. "Tea towel's hanging over there pet," He said as he pointed with a bubble-covered hand. Dawn grabbed the tea towel and started drying up.

"Can you do me a favour pet keep the whelp out of the kitchen, in fact keep him out of the library as well would you. I don't want to have to reorganize it when you're all gone and I doubt very much whether he knows his alphabet let alone what the term alphabetical order means."  
  
Dawn smiled, "Sure I'll do my best, library should be easy but the kitchen that might be a bit more difficult you know Xander only thinks of one thing and that's food."

"I know pet, but thanks for trying." They continued sorting out the mess in silence.

"Spike?"

"Yeah." Seeing Dawns conflicted face he said, "Just say it luv."

"Is what Riley and you said...Is it true? Did he..."

Spike interrupted her, "Look pet t'was nothing, ain't like he's not done it before you know. Besides it's over and done with. In the past and all that rot."

Dawn turned to him anger blazing behind her eyes, "What do you mean he's done it before?"

"Um..."

"Spike spill." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Look luv there's not much to be said except Riley and I have a lot of history and none of it is good."

"But I thought you two were kinda friendly, weren't you?"

Spike snorted, "Riley and I were never friends no matter what it may have looked like on the outside. Now get a move on, you're slacking."

Angel walked in and the conversation was dropped.

"What are you doing? You're meant to be resting." He walked up and slipped his arms round Spikes waist. Spike leaned back into Angel's chest enjoying the solid feel of his sire. Suddenly the door banged open and in walked Xander.

"Out, you are barred." Dawn said marching up to Xander.

"What do you mean I'm barred? You can't bar me I'm hungry, just let me make some toast, or cereal."

"No way mister, after the mess you managed to make last night Spike has barred you from the kitchen and it's my job to see that you do as you're told." Dawn said while slowly forcing Xander to turn round. "Besides we don't have any toast, milk or cereal."

"But...but that not fair I'm not the only one who made a mess." He protested.

Spike swung round with a saucepan in his hand and said. "So could you please explain to me why one of my non-stick pans has so much crap caked to the bottom of it I need a chisel to remove it?"

"Um...yeah...well you see that wasn't..."

"Out whelp before I get really mad." Xander started to back away of his own accord with Dawn sneakily following, she hated drying up.

Spike sighed, "Looks like you call drying up duty luv." Angel looked at him with a face of disgust. "Don't look at me like that." Spike said throwing him a clean tea towel. "I'm the one doing the bloody washing up." Angel smiled and picked up a bowl and started drying it. Then there was an almighty crash from the sitting room. Spike spun round and stalked out of the kitchen Angel close on his heals

"Xander Bloody Harris I am going to kill you." Spike yelled as they entered the sitting room and saw a glass vase smashed into a million little pieces. Xander standing over it with a face like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oops...sorry." He shrugged his shoulders, "I was just..."

"Yes you were just what, amaze me whelp what were you doing in order to break my, and might I add, very bloody expensive vase?"

"Um...oops." He tried again.

"That's it outside now before I break you into a million little pieces."

"But I haven't had breakfast yet."

"I don't give a shit outside now while I still have a house left standing."

Xander looked like a lost puppy as he walked out.

Spike sighed, taking pity on the lad and called out after him "Give me five minutes and I'll Xander proof the sitting room then you can come back in alright?"

"Yeah. Look I'm really sorry."

"Fine just go."

Spike and Angel started walking round and picking up anything that was breakable. Dawn walked in and asked, "What happened?"

"Xander broke my vase, I thought you were going to keep an eye on him?"

"I went up stairs to get dressed. Where is he?"

"I sent him outside." Dawn and Angel started to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"You, you're like a mother, first whingeing about the mess the kids have made then telling Xander off and punishing him. It's kinda cute." Angel said wrapping his arms round Spikes waist.

"Bloody hell, that's it I'm going back to bed." With that he stomped, well tried to but his feet hurt too much, out of the room.

Angel and Dawn shared a sly smile between them and carried on Xander proofing the house.

Spike woke with a start, "Bloody hell," he mumbled as another door slammed shut. "Can't I get any peace and quiet?" Groaning Spike slowly got out of bed and went down stairs. Dawn good as her word was blocking Xander as he tried to get in the kitchen and from the sounds of it most of the house was in there. Spike quietly slipped by and went into the dinning room and closed the door. Checking that the room was empty he walked over to the far corner and pressed a catch, which opened a hidden door. Spike entered and pulled the door closed as he descended the stairs. At the bottom there was another door. Spike took a deep breath and opened it.

He entered the small room devoid of all furniture, books stacked in piles all higgle-de-piggle-de. There were scatter cushions and beanbags piled up against one wall with a huge king size duvet. The lighting was dim, giving off a comforting glow. Spike took a deep unneeded breath and closed the door with a resounding click. This was his sanctuary, his little bolthole where the outside world couldn't affect him. The only place in the world where he could let all the masks and bravado fall away and just be himself, with out anyone knowing. He walked over to the make shift bed pulled the duvet back and crawled in. He lay there listening to the silence. Slowly letting the walls in his mind crumble. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, slowly at first then the dam finally broke as a huge sob ran through his body and the tears fell in unstoppable torrents. Spike curled in on himself and rocked himself gently back and forth, heaving huge sobs of sadness and pain.

Angel was in the kitchen going mad. Why did they have to be so noisy, shouting and screeching? He was beginning to wonder if some of them weren't deaf, because he could think of no other reason why they had to be so loud. The microwave finally went ping and Angel sighed in relief took his mug out, fought his way past Xander and upstairs to the relative quiet of the bedroom. He opened the door carefully so as not to wake Spike, only to find the bed empty. Angel looked at the bed in puzzlement, sniffed and caught his childe's scent; he followed it back down stairs and into the dinning room. There it just stopped, disappeared. Angel frowned, walked out and checked the rest of the house for signs of Spike, when he found none he started to panic. He retraced his steps back to the dinning room and sniffed again. This was definitely the last place that Spike had been. Angel placed his mug on the table and feeling a bit silly when he bent down and checked under the table just to make sure Spike wasn't under there. He knew his childe liked to be in small places when he was feeling vulnerable, it made him feel safe and secure.

Angel straightened and sniffed again this time following the scent, it led to the far corner and then disappeared into the wall. Angel frowned then started running his hands over the panels, he found a niche and pressed. The door swung open and clonked him on the nose, Angel growled as he entered the door and slowly closed it behind him as he descended the stairs. He reached the bottom and stood at the second door and listened. No sound came at first then he heard a sound that tore at his heart, a sob full of pain and hurt filled his ears. Angel waited unsure what to do. Then another sob filled his ears and it was too much. He quietly opened the door and entered the small room. He took in the books scattered around the place and then he saw the bundle of cushions and covers. Closing the door he went over, kneeled down, lifted the cover and crawled in pulling a hysterically weeping Spike into his arms. Spike clung to him, as of he was a rock in a torrent of fast flowing water and sobbed harder. Angel held him close as tears started to fall from his own eyes. After a while they both calmed and the tears stopped.

"You're not meant to be here." Spike said his voice sounding hoarse.

"Sorry, I was looking for you and when I couldn't find you I got worried."

"Glad you did." Spike said snuggling closer. They laid in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

"I like it here, it's so quiet." Angel said. "No yelling, no shouting just...peace. Its good." Angel moved his arm and trailed his fingers up Spikes spine, but before he reached the top Spike drew away and sat up with his back to him and head bowed. "Spike?" Angel asked confused.

"You can't touch me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm dirty and I belong to him."

Angel growled and grabbed him round the waist pulling him close "No, you're mine."

Spike shivered. "Please don't. As long as I wear this collar, he will always be here." He said as he tapped his head.

"Then we find a way to get it off."

"Don't think we can." Spike said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think there is a way to undo the spell that witch cast."

"Then we find a way. Between you and Willow there has to be a way." Angel sounded desperate.

Spike took another deep breath, "Sure luv."

They both sat in quiet contemplation. "So what is this place?" Angel asked while getting a better look around.

"This is my snug, where I come and basically shut out the outside world and allow myself to let go and be me, William Masters the young gentleman I once was." He reached across and picked something up and put it on. Turning he smiled.

Angel felt his cock stir to life at the sight before him, even after all these years; the sight of his Boy wearing glasses and looking so innocent made him hard.

"This is where I come to read, sit, think and right now to get away from that lot of door slamming, mess making, mad chattering, hormone filled teenagers that happen to be up stairs." Spike said in his upper class voice so reminiscent of the boy Angelus had once turned.

Angel couldn't resist and leaned in, their lips met, gently at first. Angel grabbed the back of Spike's head and pulled him in closer, harder, plundering his mouth, relearning the feel and taste. Laying back Angel pulled Spike on top of him hissing as their groins made contact and started thrusting, rubbing himself against the fabric that separated them.

Spike went tense and pulled back, forehead-to-forehead, eyes closed. "I can't do this not now not here." He said simply.

Angel took a deep unneeded breath trying to rain in the torrent of emotions carousing through him "I know." He said quietly, "Just stay, here with me, let me hold you, let me just be with you." Angel felt him relax and held him close, relishing the feel of being smothered by his childe.

Angel woke feeling squashed. Then he remembered and relaxed into the feel of his boy covering him. He looked at his watch noting the time and sighed. "Spike...wake up," he said nudging the dead weight on top of him.

"Piss off. I'm comfy." Came a sleepy reply.

"Spike we fell asleep."

"Duh, I'm still asleep."

"Spike we've been down here for six hours. The others will be worried."

"Bloody hell." Spike grumbled as he slowly got off Angel, and started heading for the door.

"Um, Spike?"

"What?" Spike asked grumpily, he was sore, his feet hurt and he was pissed off at being woken up.

"You've still got your glasses on grumpy drawers." Angel said smiling at the rumpled fluffy haired looking vampire.

"Oh." He took them off and slipped them into his jeans pocket, and headed out the door. Stopping at the top to listen and make sure no one was in the dinning room they exited quietly.

As they left the dinning room they bumped into a young girl with long brown hair. "Oh hello, I'm Amanda." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Bloody hell there's another one." Spike headed to the kitchen in the search for blood only to find a room full of around ten strangers all munching on junk and gossiping. Spike spun round in fury and nearly ramming into Angel and yelled, "Watcher!! Where the hell are you?" He stalked towards the sitting room to find more strangers. "Where is he?" He asked the girls.

"Where's who?" One of them asked.

"The bloody prat who invited you all here." Spike angrily replied.

"If you mean Giles I think he's in the library."

"Spike calm down." Angel said.

Spike swung round and snarled at him, then stalked to the library wrenched the door open and stopped, his face fell as he looked in and saw his books scattered all over the place intermeshed with Twinkie wrappers, cups of coffee and half eaten donuts. Angel grabbed him round the waist just as he was about to lunge at someone and knock their block off.

"Let me go you great oaf." Spike raged, "I'm going to kill them."

"Spike calm down."

"Calm down. Calm down." He yelled, "Why the bloody hell should I calm down. Look at the place."

"I know love, look I'll have a word with them just calm down." Spike stopped struggling and literally deflated in Angel's arms. Willow, Dawn, Kennedy, and Anya looked on in bemusement. "You calm now?" Spike nodded. "Go upstairs have a shower and I'll sort it out, alright." Spike shrugged out of Angel's arms and dejectedly walked out.

"What was that all about?" Anya asked.

"Dawn could you gather the rest of the Scoobies we need to have a little talk." Dawn left, the others just stared at him.

"Angel is something wrong?" Willow asked

"When the others arrive, I'm not going to go through this twice." Angel stated.

Dawn arrived a few minutes later followed by Xander, Giles and Connor. They all piled into the library and Angel closed the door, to the prying eyes of curious potentials.

"I'm only going to say this once and there is no room for argument." He stated, "Right." He ran his hand through his hair trying to gather his thoughts "Let me explain a few things first. This place has a name, "Sanctuary" and for as long as I can remember Spike has always had a hideaway and he has always called it "Sanctuary", for good reason. This is where he comes to get away from the world, the madness that his life is usually in. Please understand this, Drusilla, Darla and I have never been to any of his "Sanctuaries" this is a privilege he never bestowed on us and trust me when I say it is a privilege. Angelus knew he had places hidden away and no matter how hard he tried to get the information out of him Spike never told, it used to drive him mad not knowing." Angel got this far a way look in his eyes. "But Spike has seen fit to invite us all here.

"This is not Spike's place, if it was the mess, the noise, the confusion wouldn't bother him. This is William's home the Victorian man who likes order and quiet. Not the punk that we all know so well." Angel sighed wondering whether to continue. "This is the place where Spike comes to...well, brake is the only way I can describe it." Seeing a sea of confused faces he continued. "Right not explaining this very well. I'll put it another way...Spike is like a punch bag, throw anything at him and he bounces right back at you, physical, emotional doesn't matter he just absorbs it and stores it up inside. But when he's here its like there is a huge gash in the punch bag and all the sand is flowing out, all that stored up hurt, anger, sadness is flowing out of him and he can't stop it until it's all out and swept away. Then slowly he puts it back together again and he's the Big Bad we all know and love." Seeing comprehension dawn in some of there eyes. Angel decided to set the ground rules.

"So simple rules no food or drinks in the library any rubbish laying about put it in the bin, all washing up to be done as soon as it appears and show a little respect. I know you all see him as Spike the indestructible but he's not, he's breaking inside at the moment, he just won't show it." Angel's eyes raked the group knowing his words were sinking in. "Oh and another thing no one is allowed into the master bedroom with out an invitation. Do I make myself clear? Right lets get this place sorted."

Spike came back down after his shower and found an almost empty house much to his surprise. He spotted Giles sitting in the library with Willow and Dawn he also noted that there wasn't a cup, scrap of food or piece of rubbish anywhere in sight.

"Sorry about earlier." He apologized as he entered.

Dawn got up and came over and gave him a hug "No we're sorry, you know what its like."

"Yeah. So where is everyone? I saw quite a few new faces."

"Xander and Anya took them food shopping, on Angel's credit card." Dawn snickered.

"Speaking of the almighty pouf, where is he?"

"In the basement with Connor having some bonding time, which roughly translates as trying to kick each others butt." She said with a grin.

"What are you lot up to then?"

"Research." Giles said peering over his glasses. "We are trying to find a way of defeating the First and if and what might be in control of Buffy and Riley."

Spike stiffened at Riley's name. "There is nothing controlling Riley." He stated.

"I beg to differ. There was something wrong, that was not the young man we all knew." Giles argued.

"And you have to trust me that was Riley through and through. There was, is and never will be anything controlling him but his own brain how ever small it is." Spike argued back.

"Look I know you and Riley have your, shall we say differences, but you can't tell me that..."  
  
"Look Watcher," Spike interrupted "I know who Riley Finn is and what he is more than capable of and believe me when I say that was him down there making mince meat of me."

Willow went white as comprehension finally sunk in. "But...but..."

"But what, but he's human? But he has a soul? But he's not a monster? So how could he do it? Sorry to shatter your little bubble but just because someone is human does not make him or her any less evil underneath than anything else.

"I do agree however that Buffy is being controlled. So shall we drop this and find a way to get her back on our side where she belongs, shall we?"

"Yes quite." Giles said quietly staring into space.

"Come on Watcher snap out of it and fill me in, what do we know?"

Giles straightened and picked up his notes "Not much I'm afraid a few references here and there but nothing concrete and I must say I'm mightily impressed with your library it's been most..."

Giles's words were lost as the lights went out and the sitting room window was smashed in, five priests dressed in black carrying large curved knives jumped through, at the same time the front door was kicked in and more blacked robed priests barged in.

Shrieks of fright filled the air, as they all moved into action. Fists flew, kicks fell, furniture smashed, in a dance so well practiced it was mesmerizing. Spike snarled as a priest nearly skewered Dawn and knocked him out of the way. Willow ran to the kitchen trying to make it to the basement where all the weapons were stored but never made it as she was flung across the kitchen work surface and knocked unconscious. Giles trying to keep the priests at bay used one of the books as a temporary shield and occasionally to bat them on the head. Then as fast as the fight started it was over with the black robed priests making a hasty retreat.

"Well that was easy, everyone alright?" Spike asked as he helped Dawn to her feet.

"Yes quite" Came Giles's winded reply.

"Willow?" Dawn ran to the kitchen and found the unconscious witch, she felt for a pulse. Giles walked over and checked that she would be all right and nothing was broken.

They heard a moan coming from the basement "Angel "Spike said as he practically flew down the stairs into the basement.

Angel was struggling to get to his feet holding his head. "Connor?" he yelled.

Spike looked around but didn't see him. "He's not here."

Angel collapsed again and Spike ran to his side. "They took him. Oh god. They took him. I don't think I can do this again." Angel sobbed.

Spike hugged him close anger boiling in his veins. "Then we take him back." He stated in voice that could cut glass. "Come on love lets get you looked at and convene the war council."

Half an hour later everyone was sitting, perched or huddled in the sitting room. Xander and Anya had gotten back with the potentials not long after the attack.

"What was it that attacked?" Xander asked.

"They were acolytes of The First known as Bringers."

"So we know The First was behind this?" Kennedy asked as she stroked Willows hair.

"Yes," Said Giles.

"But how did it know where to find us?" asked Amanda "I thought no one knew about this place?"

"The First doesn't need to know where we are, it just feels for our...entities and can find us. Put simply you can't hide from it. If it wants you then it will have you no matter what you do." Spike's head was bowed looking at his feet as he said this so he didn't catch Giles's questioning look

"And you know this because?" Giles asked

Spike looked up, "I read it some where."

"Where?" Giles asked.

Spike got up and walked into the library closely followed by Giles, without thinking he popped his glasses on and started looking through a pile of scrolls. "Ha that's the one." He picked up a scroll all yellow and crumbly with age he quickly read through it and found what he was looking for, looked at Giles and noticed a confused expression. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing, I just thought that you being a vampire you wouldn't need those." He said indicating the glasses. "It's just that in the Watchers books it says that all minor impediments, such as eye sight are cured on the point of turning."

"Yeah well Watchers know shit so unless you want me to read in game face then I need these." He said pointing to his glasses. "Here's that what you want." Spike handed Giles the scroll and they went back into the sitting room. Giles's looking at the scroll in awe as if it held all the secrets of the world, he tried to decipher what it said as he followed Spike back into the sitting room. "Spike what language is this?"

"Dunno."

Giles looked at him took off his glasses and pinched his nose. "Then pray tell us how you read it?"

"Got bored one day and started translating it." Spike said as he plopped himself down on the sofa next to a silent, lack glazed Angel.

"Right, I'm sorry it must be my old age but could you repeat that?" Giles said not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Bloody hell Watcher why is it so hard to believe that I can read and write? I said I got bored one day and started translating it. I do have a brain you know."

"But I don't recognize any of it, it isn't a language I've come across before." Giles muttered.

"That's why I dunno what language it's in, it's sort of a mix really."

"Do you have your notes handy I wouldn't mind having a read through?"

"Don't make notes, look give the bloody thing here and let me read it, then we can move on to how we get Connor from The First."

Dumfounded Giles handed the scroll over. Spike replaced his glasses and quickly skimmed the contents looking for the passage that spoke about The First, found it and began reading

"It says and I quote "It will come again, and again. It is immortal, impregnable and it will always be The First evil to ever walk this plain of existence and the next. You can not run, you can not hide it will find you, consume you, be you." Then it kind of gets kinda wonky bit like one of Dru's visions, mind at least this bloke had the sense to write it down. It goes on to say "Power resides in the temple raised from the bowels of the earth, spewing its power like tentacles around the pit of hell." Again he waffles on, but at the end he says, "Fire will consume the eternal youth and the old ones as the soul's light ignites the air with its love and the earth will shudder and heave." That's you lot." Spike looked up from the scroll at a lot of blank faces and a few curious grins coming mainly from the Scoobies. "What? Ain't you ever seen a bloke read before?" Xander was opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a snarling vampire "Whelp you say one word about the glasses and I swear by all that's unholy I will make you wish you were never born."

"Yes quite." Giles said trying to break the tension that was gathering. "Lets get started shall we? Research first, I also think it would be a good idea if we started to train you girls," He said to the potentials. "Spike I believe that's your department."

Spike jumped to his feet, "That's it?" He yelled, "You're just going to do research and training, what the bloody use is that? We should be out there getting Connor back."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Giles snapped.

"Well for starters we go back to Sunnyhell and ask some questions, and then we kick some arse."

"And what about the Initiative you fool. You and Angel are their number one targets at the moment."

Spike stature deflated like a lead balloon as Giles's words sank in.

"Not only that but you are hardly in a fit state to be going around bashing heads, you've only just started to heal. We also have no idea where The First has taken Connor. I also find it highly unlikely that he, she, it whatever, intends to kill Connor, if that were the case then why go to all the trouble to kidnap him. Use you brain for once will you."

"No I bloody well won't." Spike spun round and walked to Angel, knelt down and said, "I'll go find him luv." Angel didn't respond, Spike turned and looked at Dawn, "Look after him for me." Dawn nodded. Spike stood squared his shoulders and stormed out of the room yelling "Don't wreck my house while I'm gone." Pulled the front door open, "Bloody Hell." And slammed it shut again when he saw the sun, he swung round and stormed back into the sitting room looking for a blanket.

"Spike please just stop for a bit would you." Giles said

"No I bloody won't," yelled Spike.

Giles watched as a frantic vampire started pacing the room, many of the potentials sinking further into chairs so as not to bring attention to themselves. Giles stood and walked in front of Spike making him stop his pacing. Thinking quickly of a way to keep Spike there he said "What about the chip?"

Spike stopped his pacing and looked at him questioningly.

"We don't even know if it's still working or not. What if you bumped into Riley and company and they capture you again then what?"

Spike's shoulders sagged. Then an evil grin crossed his face the same time his fist connected with Giles's jaw. Giles fell to the floor rubbing his jaw, while Spike fell to the floor clutching his head.

"What did you do that for?" Giles asked indignantly.

"Bloody hell." Spike moaned, "Where's the box?"

Willow literally ran from the room, returned with the box and thrust it into Spikes hand. Both Giles and Spike slowly got to their feet eyeing each other warily.

"That Watcher was for tying me up in that flaming bath tub and then shipping me off to Xander's basement and drinking my bloody booze. Now if you will excuse me I have a chip to deactivate and I do not want to be disturbed." Spike stormed out again, ran up stairs and slammed the bedroom door, leaving a rather bemused group of humans and a silent vampire behind.


	12. Part 12

Part 12

Under Sunnydale High.

Connor woke to find both his hands and feet securely fastened to what could only described as a big wooden wheel.

"Ahh, good you're awake." Said a voice.

Connor looked up, "Dad?" he said confused.

"Hello son." Said Holtz.

"Help me."

"I'm sorry, I can't." Holtz walked closer and reached out to touch Connor's face, only for his hand to pass right through. "You'll have to excuse the theatrics but I've always had a thing for the classics." Connor looked at him with big innocent eyes "Oh, don't look at me that way. You're the one who couldn't hold up his end of the bargain. You're the one who couldn't take care of Angelus. You're the one who had to make breakthroughs and learn something about himself. So now, fittingly, you're the one who gets to do the honours." Holtz looked past Connor and nodded, one of the black robed priests came forward with an ornate knife. Connor flinched as the tip of the blade pierced his skin. He started breathing deep gasps of pain as the priest began carving intricate patterns on his skin. Blood started to slowly seep from the wounds and dripping on to a metal plate with intricate carvings below him.

"Tell me Stephen, do you want to see what a real vampire looks like?"

"What are you?" Connor gasped through gritted teeth.

"Why son, don't you recognise me? Has it been that long that you don't even recognise your own father?"

"My name is Connor not Stephen and you are not my father." He spat.

"No, you're right, I'm not, but," The figure shimmered in front of Connor's eyes and took on the shape of Angel. "I am."

Connor gasped in both shock and pain.

"Now, shall we get a move on," Angel smirked rubbing his hands together. "Time for the real fun, I think. Blood, pain and screaming my three favourite things," Angel nodded to the black robed priest and he stabbed the blade into Connors stomach. Connor screamed and the blood started flowing freely running into the intricate design on the metal plate below. "Time to meet one of your ancestors." Angel smirked. The earth rumbled and the points of the star on the metal plate started to unfold like the petals of a flower. "Vampire blood is always the most potent."

"I'm not a vampire." Connor whispered as his vision began to waver as his body began to suffer from blood loss.

"But you are, you see you have all the strengths of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. Don't worry we have plenty of time for me to instruct you. But for now meet your ancestors."

Connor tried to focus his eyes, and wished he hadn't. Before him stood three ugly creatures with the most evil eyes he had ever seen. Then slowly the world went black.

"Awake at last. Was beginning to wonder."

Connor slowly opened his eyes and saw Angel grinning down at him. Connor tried to sit up but the pain raked through his body. He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was in a cave, again.

"What do you want?"

"Me?" Angel asked with an innocent expression on his face. "I want all the abominations of this world to suffer, and you boy, get to be the first."

"Now, I seem to recall saying something about teaching you some life altering lessons. I think now is as good a time as any to begin." Angel grinned menacingly. "Lesson number one. You can not drown."

Connor felt the fear rising inside him as two hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him to his feet. He looked around wildly looking for a way to escape, struggling against the creatures that held him.

Angel just stood there laughing.

Sanctuary.

"Where is Spike?" Angel asked.

Dawn ran over to his side "He's upstairs, are you alright?"

Angel didn't answer. He stood and walked out of the room heading upstairs. As he drew nearer the bedroom his ears were bombarded with curses and yelps of pain. Angel pushed the door open cautiously and saw Spike sitting on the bed surrounded by tools.

"Piss off I thought I said I wasn't to be disturbed." Spike yelled without looking up.

Angel quietly closed the door and walked in.

"Bloody hell." Spike yelled in pain again.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked quietly.

Spike looked up for the first time, "Oh, sorry I yelled. How are you feeling?"

"Don't avoid the question I asked first. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to deactivate the chip. Not having much luck though, keeps sending jolts into my head."

Angel chuckled.

"It ain't funny." Spike scowled. "Now you answer my question, how are you feeling?"

Angel shrugged.

"That good 'ay." Spike said smiling sadly. "We will get him back, just as soon as I can figure out how this thing works."

Angel walked over and sat on the bed, "Having any luck?"

"Not sure, all I know is not to mess with the blue wire keep giving myself a headache." Spike pouted.

Angel smiled "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Spike grinned, "Do I ever have any idea what I'm doing?"

"You know it would make more sense to let Willow look at that and you help the others with the research." Angel stated.

Spike looked at him, sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I just don't see why we have to do research instead of just going and getting him."

"We have no idea where to start looking for him, we also have no idea how kill The First when we do find it and on top of that there is Riley to deal with. Much as I hate to say it Giles is right. So lets get downstairs and help them. You and I both know you are better at research than the lot of them put together. So the way I see it the sooner you go downstairs the sooner we get Connor back."

Spike sighed, stood up, gathered all the components and walked towards the door. "You coming?" he said over his shoulder. Angel stood and followed him downstairs.

"Bloody hell Willow would you please stop doing that." Spike growled. He had been sitting in his reading chair surrounded by books for the last four hours and they were still no closer to coming up with any answers to questions of The First or deactivating the chip.

"Try it again Spike."

Everyone in the room seemed to disappear. Every time Willow told Spike to try the chip again he hit one of them. Spikes eyes scoured the group and stopped on Xander. He smirked, and stood.

"Hey no fair you hit me last time and you've hit me more than the others." Xander protested as Spike drew nearer.

"That's because you annoy me more than the rest." Spike said as he punched him on the arm. Xander yelped but Spike just stood there waiting for the pain. He hit Xander again harder this time.

"Watch it Fangless."

Spike smirked evilly "Not fangless any more," he said. He rushed over to Willow, kissed her, picked her up and swung her round. "Thanks luv," he said as he set her down.

"You're...welcome." Willow stammered.

"What did you do?"

"Simply put I changed the output frequency, like a T.V remote. Originally it only clicked onto one channel now we have a mixture to chose from, I just turned it off." Willow said smugly.

Spike looked at her and asked seriously "Does it only work on my chip?"

Willow looked thoughtfully "No, it should work on any chip as long as the person is close enough."

Spike straightened and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Xander asked still rubbing his arm.

"To call some friends." Angel said quietly.

"What do you mean Angel?" Giles asked.

"Spike made a deal with some vampires who were in the Initiative with him. If anyone got their chip out or deactivated then they would tell one another and help."

"So he's telling these other vampires and what?" Giles asked.

"Well I expect they will be coming here to get their chips deactivated." Angel stated.

"You can't be serious." Giles exclaimed.

"Yes Giles I am serious and so is Spike. Don't worry they won't hurt you."

"How do you know that Deadboy?" Xander asked.

"Because they have all sworn allegiance in blood to Spike, and no self respecting vampire breaks the blood oath."

"But won't they go after Riley and the other soldiers?" Willow asked.

"I expect so."

"But if they do that what about Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Buffy is safe. No one will touch her." Angel stated getting a bit pissed at all the questions.

"Why won't they touch Buffy?" Giles asked curiously.

Angel shuffled from foot to foot "Because they wouldn't dare." He stated hoping that would be enough. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"What do you mean they wouldn't dare?" Giles asked.

"Look its not my place to say, ask Spike."

"Ask Spike what?" He said as he re-entered the library.

"Why these so called friends of yours won't touch Buffy?" Giles stated.

Spike gave Angel an accusing look, "Because I said so."

Giles laughed. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that on your say so these vampires will not hurt Buffy. Come on Spike I'm not a fool."

Spike flung his hands in the air, "Fine they won't touch Buffy because I hold slayer rites. Happy now."

Giles huffed, "Slayer rites hasn't been won by anyone in over fifty years, and I doubt very much that you hold them."

"What's slayer rites?" Willow asked.

Giles removed his glasses and started polishing them. "Slayer rites are where one vampire holds the rite to kill the slayer and no one else may touch her unless they defeat the current holder of that honour."

"Oh, but Buffy is always being attacked by vampires." A confused Dawn said.

"Fledglings Bit, any master has to come through me first." He turned to Giles and asked, "When was the last time Buffy fought a master vampire?"

Giles thought about it and suddenly stared at Spike as realisation kicked in, "How long?"

"Doesn't matter the point is Buffy is safe as long as I'm alive, make that not dust. Look, it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow so if you will excuse me I'm off to bed."

"Spike you're a vampire you're supposed to be up at night." Giles said.

"Fine I'm going to my room to get away from you lot asking me questions, besides you ain't vampires so you're the ones who ought to be going to bed and getting some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Connor came round slowly and started coughing up water. He'd lost count of the number of times his world of pain had come flooding back to him from a pit of blackness.

"You see boy. No matter how many times you drown you just won't die." Angel leered over him.

"Who are you?" Connor gasped trying desperately to catch his breath.

"I've told you before I'm your father."

"No you're not." Connor spat.

"You know everyone's afraid of you, made Darla sick, you squirming inside of her. She dusted herself so she wouldn't have to hear your first whiny breath, and as for Holtz, why he stabbed himself in the neck. Can you see a pattern yet?" Connor just gave him a blank look. "No, oh well I'll just have to spell it out to you."

"You bring death to those around you. Those whom you hold dear and nothing you do or say can change that."

"You think I care what you say?" Connor spat "You are nothing, Angel is my father and no matter whose face you choose to wear you mean nothing to me."

The figure suddenly shimmered before him and changed into a beautiful blond woman.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"Why my darling boy, don't you recognise me?" Connor shook his head. "How remiss of Angelus, mind I'm not surprised. Can't you guess who I am?"

Connors eyes went wide with realisation, "Mother?" he asked quietly.

"That's right my boy I'm Darla, your mother. So how are you, being well treated I see. My how you've grown since I last saw you. Mind come to think of it I've never seen you before." Darla laughed. "It was one of the stupidest things I ever did, dusting myself so you, a pathetic excuse for a son could live."

Tears welled in Connors eyes and slowly streaked down his cheeks.

"Oh, there now don't cry Mummy's here and I'm going to make it all better. String him up." Darla ordered.

Hands grabbed Connor again and dragged him to the sidewall of the cave, his hands and feet locked in restraints.

Darla sauntered over, "Now I believe you were having a few lessons." Darla smiled sweetly. "One of my favourite lessons is the lesson of making pain your friend." Darla nodded and one of the creatures advanced with a whip. "Now try not to scream, but if you do, never fear for no one will hear you." Darla laughed as the first stroke fell. Connor's chest burned with pain and he screamed, he'd never felt anything like it.

Darla pouted, "Oh no fair, you're not supposed to start screaming right away, takes all the fun out of it. Spike never screamed, never even whimpered; now that was fun seeing how long he would last. Those were the days, but time moves on and so must we." Darla flicked her hand again and the whip cracked against Connor's chest as the cave was filled with his screams.

TBC


	13. Part 13

**TITLE:** Setting Things Straight  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike

**SUMMARY:** This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back.

**SPOILERS:** All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

**WEBSITE: **

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 13

Sanctuary

Late next night there was a knock at the door. Amanda rose and answered it. A huge bear of a man and a thin dark haired lady greeted her.

"Hello may I help you?" she asked

"Is Spike about?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"I'll go find him."

"Such a pretty pretty going to invite us in?" Said the dark haired lady.

"Sorry, no. I'll go find Spike." Amanda said nervously backing away and yelling "Spike you've got visitors."

Spike came out of the kitchen and stopped "Amanda could you be a dear and gather everyone in the sitting room for me, and keep Angel away." Spike said the last bit quietly, but never taking his eyes off the two figures silhouetted in the doorway.

"Sure." Amanda said as she went to find everyone.

Spike walked to the doorway.

"Brutus, good to see you again."

"Spike." Brutus said inclining his head in a show of respect.

Spike swung his eyes to the dark beauty before him "Dru darling," He sighed "how are you? And more to the point why are you here?"

"Silly silly boy. Miss Edith told me to come. Said my Willy needed me."

Spike looked at Brutus questioningly

"Found her down the road. Thought it best to bring her." Brutus said with a shrug.

Commotion behind Spike told him the others were being rounded up. He heard Xander yelp "Druscilla, what's she doing here no one said any thing about that to me." But he was cut off by Dawn shoving him into the sitting room.

As the noise in the hall quietened down Spike turned and said, "Before I invite you in, a few ground rules. No one is to be eaten, tortured, traumatised, scared, hit, or anything that would be detrimental to his or her health and long life. Do I make myself clear?"

Brutus nodded Druscilla pouted, which was probably the best Spike was ever going to get from her.

"Dawn luv could you come here." Spike yelled over his shoulder.

Dawn appeared and came cautiously forward.

"I need you to invite them in." Spike said gently.

Druscilla gasped "Look at the light, so pure, such pure green energy, so beautiful."

Dawn shuddered as the words Tara had once spoke tumbled from Druscilla's mouth, she looked at Spike for reassurance.

Spike put his hand on her shoulder, kicking himself mentally for not asking someone else to invite them in. "Its all right Nibblet, just invite them in."

Dawn nodded "Please come in." She said in a shaky voice, as she made a hasty retreat back into the sitting room.

"You may enter, follow me." He said as he led them into the kitchen.

Druscilla came and stood in front of Spike looking at him intently

"My Willy, my poor boy," She cooed, "Tin soldiers put naughty little nick nacks in you brain." Druscilla started swaying her hands clutching her head, suddenly she snarled, "You stink like the Angel beast. Ohh where's my prince gone, its all dark, can't find him, Arr" She screamed "Burning, burning make it stop." She whimpered.

Spike grabbed her and pulled her close "Shush Dru, I'm here, I got you." He said gently soothing her.

"Umm you smell like Daddy, better than that slayer stink." Druscilla giggled like a child and whispered "But slayer stink ain't so bad any more, she's got a piece missing." Suddenly she pulled away "And you gained one." She growled.

Realisation dawned on Spike and he cautiously asked, "Dru pet, where did the slayer's soul go?"

"Why my prince, the ghosts and ghouls came and stole it away." Giggling, "Naughty boy you've not been listening to the moon and stars like Mummy told you. Shall have to punish naughty boys." She hissed.

"You're right I've been a naughty boy not listening to the stars. Do they say anything else?" Spike asked carefully.

"Oh Willy they say so much, but Miss Edith says I shouldn't tell you."

Spike sighed in frustration "Do you think Miss Edith would mind if you told Daddy?"

"I'll always tell Daddy." Druscilla said happily, then her face fell "But Daddy's not here." Spike saw the lost look in her eyes

"May be I could find him?"

"Yes, yes I would like that." Druscilla said clapping her hands in childish glee.

"Stay here and I'll see what I can do." He gave Brutus a knowing look and he nodded in acknowledgement. Spike left the kitchen, went through the sitting room ignoring the curious looks, entered the library and was met with a sea of accusing faces.

"Before you all have a go at me. No I didn't know she was with Brutus, and no I didn't invite her but she's here and she knows what's wrong with Buffy, in her own demented way. She also knows a lot more but will only tell Daddy." Spike said the last looking directly at Angel, who gave him a curious questioning look.

"Miss bloody Edith told her not to tell me." Spike said, Angel sighed knowingly.

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Dawn asked quietly.

Spike knelt down in front of her and took her hand. "From what I can gather from Dru's babble she lost her soul or she didn't have one when you lot yanked her out of heaven**.** Either way, we know how to put it back so that's as good as done." Spike smiled.

"We can't curse Buffy," Willow protested.

"Why not?" Spike asked indignantly.

"What about the happiness clause I can't see my best friend never being happy because of something I did." Willow said.

"Firstly, it's probably your flaming fault she's like this in the first place." Spike's voice was harsh. "And besides you don't have to worry about the curse, sorted Peaches out last year."

All eyes turned to Angel, who quickly stood saying, "I think I better go talk to Druscilla and see what else I can get out of her."

Angel left the room with Spike following close behind. In the hall Angel pulled Spike to one side, "I need you to listen to what she says, if you can, we both know that nine times out of ten I have no clue what she's on about."

"I know luv, come on lets get this over with."

Spike entered the kitchen first. "Look who I found Dru."

"Daddy" Druscilla yelled and ran into Angel's outstretched arms. "Miss Edith won't let me talk to Spike."

"Can you talk to me?"

"Silly Daddy, I can always talk to you." Drusilla's smile slipped from her face, "But you're not Daddy. You're that Angel beast." She hissed.

"I can still be your Daddy, if you let me." Angel said carefully.

"Miss Edith says you can't."

Angel slipped into game face and advanced on Druscilla saying in a voice so reminiscent of Angelus, that it sent shivers down Spike's spine. "Druscilla, I am your Daddy and you will tell me what the stars told you, or you will be punished and we don't want that do we?"

Druscilla smiled, "There's my Daddy." She cooed as she reached up to caress Angels face. Angel grabbed her hand and bit, Druscilla yelped more in surprise than pain.

"Do you need to be reminded of all your lessons? No touching unless given permission." Druscilla shook her head, "Now what did the stars say to you, tell me quickly and I shall forgo punishment."

"Yes Daddy, they tell me lots of secrets all flowing around in my head. Whispering their little tales. That witch was bad very bad." Druscilla wandered over to Spike and touched the collar. "William will never be Daddy's he belongs to the tin soldier now." Druscilla said sadly as she turned and walked back to stand in front of Angel, whispering. "That other witch was just silly leaving it open, spewing its power. She should have sent it back into the bowels of the earth where it belongs." Suddenly she swung round and looked directly at Spike. "I have a gift for you, and I have a curse for you, which would you like first?"

Spike cringed he knew what Druscilla's gifts were like and wasn't sure which would be worse. "You decide pet."

"Then I shall give you the gift first." With such clarity in her eyes she said, "They have him, the boy in the cave, he screams. They guard him three Turok-han's. William The Bloody must come out to play. That's what the stars say."

Both Spike's and Angel's faces went whiter than white. Angel because Druscilla had mentioned Connor, whom he had successfully trapped in a small box in his brain that was suddenly smashed and all the emotions he had been keeping in check suddenly flew to the surface and threatened to drown him.

Spike on the other hand went white because if that was the gift to fight against three creatures even vampires had nightmares about, god only knew what the curse was. Spike took a deep breath "Thanks Dru, I'll have the curse now luv."

"Here you are." She said handing him a garish looking amulet. "Needs some power but when the final battle begins." She pointed at Spike, "You are to wear it."

Spike looked at the amulet in his hand a bit confused maybe she got it round the wrong way, who knew with Dru. "How do we...charge it up?" he shrugged.

Druscilla laughed, "Silly boy I've already told you, the witch rose it up and forgot to send it back."

"The temple of Proserpexa's?"

"Yes silly."

"I hate to break up this little family reunion, but about the chip?" Brutus said standing

Spike stood and faced him, well his chest, at over six foot, Brutus was huge, the same height as Angel but broader. The sight would have been rather comical under different circumstances "Sit down and shut up we sort the chip out when the others get here." As if on cue the doorbell rang again. "Christ what is it with you lot? I thought the idea was to spread out not all huddle round Sunnyhell." He mumbled as he strode towards the front door and yanked it open to see two more vampires standing there.

"Hello Spike." Said one who was sharply dressed with closely cropped blond hair and deep brown eyes.

Spike inclined his head in greeting, "Lewis."

Lewis inclined his head also. Spike turned to the quiet, petit, vampire next to Lewis and smiled, "Rebecca, good to see you again."

"Hello Spike." She purred with a nod of her head.

"Right to business before you get an invitation there are a few rules. Number one no eating the humans that are living here and rule number two no flirting with them." He directed this comment mainly at Lewis. "Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes." They both answered together.

Spike sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Give me a minute would you." He said as he walked into the sitting room. He was met with a very angry Xander.

"What are you playing at Evil Dead?"

"Piss off Xander, Dawn are you alright to invite them in again?"

Dawn jumped up, "Sure."

"Hey hang on..." Xander started but suddenly found his face full of a hissing vampire.

"Shut up Harris. Before I knock your bloody block off."

Harris backed off. Spike turned to Willow, "I need the box luv."

Willow nodded and handed it over pointing to a button she said "Just hold it up close and press it."

"Anyone want to volunteer for being a tester?" Spike asked hopefully

"I'll do it." Dawn said quietly.

"You sure Bit?"

"Yeah." Then quickly added "You won't leave me alone with them?"

Spike gathered her up in his arms, "Both Angel and I will be there the whole time. I promise."

Dawn nodded and they both walked to the front door.

"New pet Spike?" Lewis slurred seductively.

Spike just looked at him.

"Sorry." Lewis mumbled.

"Right, just remember the rules and we will all get along famously." He turned to Dawn, "Would you be so kind." He said with a flourish of a bow.

Dawn giggled. "Come in."

Spike led them into the kitchen, where Rebecca promptly barged past them and flung herself into Angel's arms. "Angelus, it's been too long."

"Hey Beck, you look good." Angel said as he held the petit vampire in his arms.

Dawn and Spike looked on in confusion. Then Rebecca turned and engulfed Druscilla in a hug. "Hey you, how's Miss Edith?"

"Happy to see you." Druscilla said with a smile.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Spike demanded.

"Spike I would like you to meet Rebecca." Angel said smiling.

Spike stood there mouth open trying to reign in his temper and gave up. "I know its bloody Rebecca you stupid ponce. I spent a lifetime in the fucking Initiative with her."

"Spike stop swearing and calm down." Angel said trying to unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"Calm down, calm down." Spike roared "Your not the one who's just been told he has to fight three fucking Turok-han's..."

"What's a Turok-han's?" Dawn asked.

The room went silent suddenly.

"They are what vampires have nightmares about." Spike said quietly his anger totally drained as reality suddenly kicked in.

Angel shifted from foot to foot, walked up to Spike and pulled him into a hug. Taking a deep breath he said. "Spike this is Rebecca, Penn's eldest childe."

"Bloody hell." Spike mumbled into Angel's chest. Then he turned and glared at Rebecca "And what you didn't see it as important to inform me that we were family?"

"Would it have made any difference?"

"No, bloody hell yes, it would have made us close." Spike sighed.

Rebecca nodded "Yes, it would have, and it would have hurt you even more that you couldn't protect me. So I made the decision. I kept a secret."

"Poor little Spikie shattering into hundreds of pieces." Druscilla cooed.

Spike stared at Druscilla; the others did not need to know how close he was to losing it. Quickly gathering himself together he pulled away from Angel's embrace and faced the three chipped vampires. "We need to talk about a few things before I deactivate the chips."

They nodded and Spike led them to the table.

"First I want it made perfectly clear that no one under this house is to be hurt in any way before you are allowed to leave you will memorise all their faces and smells. There will be no mistakes made and if you do make them then your death will follow." Spike looked at them all one at a time seeing his words sink in. "Do I make myself clear? There are to be no accidents or mistakes." The three nodded. Spike sighed, "Now we get to the stickler, the soldiers of the Initiative."

"You can not ask us to leave them alone." Lewis said bitterly.

"I would never ask that." Spike said solemnly "But as always on the Hellmouth, things don't always go to plan. The Slayer is running with them."

"What do you mean the Slayer is running with them"? I thought she was your little play thing?" Rebecca asked.

"She was never my play thing," Spike snorted. "More like I was hers, and as for her running with the soldier boys, it would appear she has lost her soul." Spike ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look I don't understand it any more than I have explained it. So for now stay away from the soldiers, you do not want to face Buffy even on one of her bad days."

Rebecca chuckled and said to Angel "Thought you were the one who lost his soul not the slayer." Angel just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Brutus asked.

"I'm planning to kill two birds with one stone." Spike smiled.

TBC


	14. Part 14

**TITLE:** Setting Things Straight  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike

**SUMMARY:** This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back.

**SPOILERS:** All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

**WEBSITE: **

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 14

Dawn stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, yawning and trying hard to wake up. She absentmindedly rubbed her arm, which was rather sore after having three vampires pinching it in glee last night.

"Morning." Said Kennedy as she groggily stumbled in.

"Morning, you want coffee?"

"Please."

Dawn set about making the coffee.

"Dawn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Dawn said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I was just wondering...what's really going on here? I mean first, two vampires with souls, which was hard to come to terms with but hey this whole situation doesn't exactly make life easy. Then last night four more vampires without souls turn up and now they're without chips? What ever that's all about and they are staying here in the basement. All except one who is sleeping with Angel and Spike."

"I think the reason Druscilla is sleeping in with Angel and Spike has more to do with our safety than anything else."

"How do you mean?"

"Well Druscilla isn't exactly the sanest member of Angel's family. In fact she's mad as a hatter. Well according to Spike."

"And the other three, they're safe?"

"Don't fear little girl you are safe."

Both girls twisted in their chairs to see Rebecca standing in the doorway to the basement.

"Hey Rebecca want some coffee?" Dawn asked**.**

"You got anything in the red variety?"

Dawn smiled**,** "Yeah sure." She started to rise from her chair.

"I can do it, just point and direct**,**" Rebecca said**.**

"No, s'not like I haven't done it before." Dawn said as she pottered around the kitchen.

Rebecca went and sat next to a nervous Kennedy. "Don't worry, relax nothings going to happen." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I don't understand. I thought all vampires were just blood thirsty demons." Kennedy said then shyly added**,** "Sorry no offence intended."

"None taken, and **you're** right some of us are just blood thirsty demons, but some of us, older vampires like to kill, feed with a bit of style. Then there are those of us who have been chipped." Rebecca said in a far away voice.

"What do you mean, "Been chipped"?" Kennedy asked**.**

"Simple, we cannot cause a human harm without a huge electric shock running through our head and leaving us immobile and unable to move for hours."

Dawn came over with Rebecca's mug of blood and a confused expression on her face. "Spike was never immobile or unable to move after the chip went off."

"Yes well Spike is different."

"In what way?" Kennedy asked curiously.

"He is abnormal even by vampire standards. I think it has something to do with the way he was turned."

"I thought Druscilla turned him." Dawn said.

"Sort of." Rebecca sighed, "Technically Spike has two sire's. Druscilla drained him but it was Angelus who fed him. Something that should never happen. It leads to two demons living in one body. Before Spike it had only been done a few times but the fledglings never lived. They would go mad and walk into the sun or they would just sit there catatonic until they became dust, or someone took pity on them and staked them. Either way not pretty. It can't be easy having two demons in your head each battling for dominance."

"So what was different with Spike?" Kennedy asked curiosity overcoming her worry.

"I'm not sure. Angelus only fed him to see what would happen, for a laugh. I doubt he ever expected Spike to survive. I think Spike or William found a way to let them all live together in his head."

"That's fascinating." Giles said from the doorway. "It also clears up the who's Spike's Sire debate that has been going on for over sixty years at the Watchers Council, shame there is no one left to appreciate it. It also explains a few things."

"Watcher." Said Rebecca coldly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Spike refuses to talk about his past, well unless you want a good nightmare to send you to sleep." Giles said with a shudder.

"So what's the plan?" Dawn asked trying to distract every one.

"Tonight we free Connor and give Buffy back her soul." Spike said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes quite." Giles said as he removed his glasses and started cleaning them "And how do you plan on doing that exactly?"

"Easy I fight the three Turok-han's, while Willow does the ensouling spell. Then we go get Connor." Spike said smugly.

"Hate to say it, "Big Bad," but you look like you can barely stand. We're trained. And the only thing we know for sure is that these Turok-han's are big and nasty." Kennedy said puffing out her chest.

Spike stood there glaring**,** "You're absolutely right I'm not fully healed yet, but trust me little girl, you are not trained, and you have no hope in killing one Turok-han let alone three."

"Yeah right, your feet still give you pain, you stretch to far and that chest wound opens up again. How the hell are you going to fight?"

"She's right. Spike you're not in shape. You look almost as bad as when Glory had a go at you." Dawn still felt guilty about that.

"Jesus heaven on a stick what is it with you people." Spike flung his arms up in the air in defeat, Turned to Rebecca and said**,** "You understand don't you?"

"I think you are mad, but yes I know what you plan and why they can't help."

"Good then you can explain it to them." Spike said as he stormed off out of the kitchen.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Dawn said**.**

"Yes quite**,**" Giles said.

"He just has a lot on his mind**,**" said Rebecca thoughtfully.

"So you going to explain this to us?" Kennedy asked.

"You remember earlier, I was saying that there are two demons battling in Spike?" The group nodded**,** "Well tonight Spike will allow William The Bloody to take control. That is why you cannot help him in this. He won't have much if any control. I'm surprised he has agreed to do this."

"Why, do you say that?" Dawn asked**.**

"No reason, just thinking allowed." Rebecca mused.

Dusk was falling as the final preparations were being made.

"Does everyone understand what they have to do?" Spike asked everyone nodded**,** "Xander?"

"What? I know exactly what I have to do stop worrying about me and start worrying about you fanged friends over there. Which by the way I still don't like and why exactly are they still here?"

Druscilla glided up to Spike**,** "Tut, tut, tut, silly boy**.**" She said as she wound herself around Spike. "We're here to watch the show." She clapped her hands in glee**,** "I love a good show I do."

Xander rolled his eyes and ignored Druscilla. "And more to the point, where exactly will you be while the rest of us are risking our necks?"

"There's something I need to get." Spike said in a voice devoid of emotion. He shook himself and with a smile said. "Just get there on time Xander." Xander nodded and Spike turned to the rest of the room "Right**,** let's get going."

Xander cautiously approached the Initiative complex. Suddenly they were surrounded by men in green and Buffy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little lambs shouldn't walk away from their shepherd, they could get eaten by the big bad wolf." Buffy laughed.

Xander looked at Buffy, noting the large gash on her temple, the split knuckles and deep purple bruise on her right cheek. "Buffy I'm not here to fight you."

Buffy snorted.

"I'm here to join you."

"Ahh, I see and why exactly should I trust you?"

Xander shuffled from foot to foot. "Because firstly you know how much I hate and distrust Spike. Secondly I hate and mistrust Angel but thirdly because I can give them to you on a platter. I know where they are tonight and probably every night after."

"Interesting." Buffy's eyes narrowed**,** "Tell me why all of a sudden are they Angel and Spike the whole time that you've known them you have never referred to them by their real names, why now?"

Xander smiled and quickly thought, "Because I didn't want any misunderstandings as to whom I was referring to." Xander made a point to look at the soldiers. "I didn't think your boys would have understood the Fangless, Evil dead references."

Buffy smiled**,** "no, you're probably right."

"What happened to you?" Xander asked pointing to the bruises.

"What this," Buffy pointed to her face. "Got jumped by this butt ugly monster not sure what it was think some kind of uber vamp, staked it but it didn't die. Hope I don't see him again."

"You alright?"

"More my pride got hurt than anything. So tell me where are my two favourite vampires."

"We're all meant to meet up at the foundations of the new library."

"Why?"

"It was the only place that most of the potentials knew where it was, you know as they drove past it on there way into town." Xander was getting nervous "Where's Riley?"

"Away, he had something he had to do. Don't worry he will be back in a few days. What time are you to meet?"

"In about half an hour, we're supposed to be doing a quick patrol stake the evils and then head back."

"Right then lead the way, don't want to keep them waiting."

Xander headed off towards town with Buffy and the solider boys following.

"Angel they're gaining on us." Came Dawns voice from behind.

"Stop looking back and keep running." Angel said gruffly holding his chest. They had been looking for the Turok-han's and found two of them. Angel had decided that a quick fight with one would help Spike, unfortunately he came off worse than the Turok-han he was fighting and now he was really beginning to doubt Spikes ability to win this fight.

"Don't worry Daddy, he will be fine." Druscilla said**.**

They rounded the next corner and ran smack into Buffy, Xander and the solider boys also being chased by another Turok-han.

Angel growled "Buffy."

"Angel" Then she noticed Druscilla, "I see you have your little family together."

They kept running knowing now was not the time to fight each other. They reached the library foundations and quickly descended to the arena type area.

"Now what, we're trapped." Buffy said looking wildly around her.

"Quickly up upon the scaffolding." Angel commanded.

Everyone scurried upwards.

"Now what?" Buffy asked as they all reached relative safety**.**

Suddenly the floodlights came on.

"Now you all get to watch the show." Druscilla smiled.

All eyes turned as a figure in black somersaulted to the ground.

"Oh this should be fun Spike against three of them." Buffy sneered, "he won't live long."

Spike turned suddenly and looked straight at Angel. Angel nearly melted on the spot; those blue eyes were so full of love and hope. Spike nodded and Angel nodded in understanding. Then the eyes went cold as stone and Spike turned and stood facing the three Turok-hans.

Spike drew two swords out from under his duster, and slowly advanced. Suddenly in a whirl of motion that was as beautiful as it was deadly Spike attacked, slashing and spinning with inhuman speed. But the Turok-hans blocked every move he made**,** the swords not penetrating the tough skins of their forearms that they used like shields. They began to spread out and surround Spike.

The eeriest thing was there was no sound, not even Spike cursing when one of them landed a punch to his stomach, and he doubled over. Suddenly the three Turok-hans were pinning Spike down. Spike struggled and managed to kick one in the groin, but it wasn't enough.

"Let him out Will." Angel said quietly under his breath.

As if Spike heard him there was a flurry of movement and all three Turok-hans suddenly fell back. Spike rose gracefully up**,** head bowed, taking deep breaths. Then the head snapped up red eyes gleaming, a sound that sent chills right into the souls of all watching filled the air. Even Buffy shivered.

"What the fuck just happened?" Buffy asked Angel never taking her eyes off the sight before her.

"Meet William The Bloody, Buffy." Angel said sadly.

Druscilla clapped her hands happily**,** "My dark prince he's come home."

The three Turok-hans cautiously surrounded the black clad figure, feeling the power radiating from him. Suddenly Spike attacked, swords forgotten lying uselessly on the floor, while his fangs gleamed in the artificial day light. Leather flew about him, complementing his every movement as Spike weaved in and out of the Turok-han's landing blow after blow, a blur of deadly movement, inflicting damage with every powerful blow. Suddenly there was a shower of dust as Spike grabbed one of the Turok-han's around the neck and twisted, savagely removing its head. Spike threw back his head and laughed menacingly.

"God how I've missed this." He turned and looked at Angel. "I won't let him back."

Angel sighed.

"What's he talking about?" Buffy asked.

"William The Bloody will fight Spike for possession of his body, and if Spike fails to gain control then we have a big problem on our hands."

The two remaining Turok-hans advanced in unison Spike snarled viciously and pulled a length of wire from his duster pocket and wound it round his hands. Suddenly he jumped in the air placed his hands on the shoulders of the closest Turok-han and catapulted over his head pulling the wire taught as he landed and yanking. Dust followed the gymnastic move. The remaining Turok-han started to back away. Spike advanced suddenly he had the wire round the Turok-han's neck and his fangs were piercing the skin, taking deep drafts of the ancient fluid. Spike could feel the nectar healing his wounds instantly; knowledge flowed with the blood as well as power pumping through his veins while he drained the ancient vampire dry, then with a flick of his wrist the Turok-han became dust.

Silence filled the air, no one moved; Druscilla suddenly jumped down from the scaffolding and ran to him.

"My prince you have come home to me." Druscilla squealed as she threw herself into his arms.

"My dark beauty, how I've missed you."

"Shall we go paint the town red with the blood of innocents. I haven't had a good slaughter for so long." She pouted.

"Stay put, no matter what happens." Angel said to the humans, as he jumped down and joined them. "William."

"Angelus, say goodbye Dru darling we're leaving."

"You can't," Angel said "You still have one more job to do."

Spike sneered, "The witch can do that. But you are right I do have one more job to do." Spike reached up to the collar still round his neck and mumbled something unintelligible. He then moved his hand round to the buckle and undid it letting the collar fall to the floor in disgust.

Angel eyes went wide**,** "How?"

"The blood of the ancients has many secrets." He laughed. "Come on Dru time to leave. He turned to the solider boys and icily said. "Say your goodbye's boys and start running, I love a good hunt, and you are the prey, but I'm a sporting fellow you've got a twenty-four hour head start. Use it well." The soldiers much to Buffy's annoyance started to back off and disappear.

"I love you." Angel said quietly.

Red eyes suddenly turned and pierced him. "What did you say?"

Angel straightened and looked at him**,** "I said I love you."

Red began to mix with blue.

"Come on Willy lets go have fun I'm bored." Druscilla whined. Spike ignored her and carried on staring at Angel intently.

Angel stepped closer**,** "I love you with all my heart and I will carry loving you long after I'm dust." Angel stared into those beautiful eyes that were slowly becoming more blue than red. "We can be together for eternity you and me. Come back to me My Boy."

Spike closed his eyes; Angel could see the inner conflict in the way his body suddenly hunched over.

Druscilla hissed, "No he's mine I want my William the Bloody back, with rivers of blood to bathe in."

Suddenly Spike straightened Angel held his breath waiting for his eyes to open, would he be Spike or had William the Bloody won? Slowly time passed, nothing moved. Spike turned to Druscilla and opened his eyes she hissed and spat**,** "NO, bring him back I want my prince back."

"Sorry luv."

Druscilla hissed again and fled into the night. Spike turned and looked at Angel. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." They just stood there staring at each other.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Buffy fell to her knees gasping. "Oh god what have I done?" She said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Willow ran into view**,** "Did it work?"

"Come on luv, let's start putting the Slayer back together again." Spike said as he walked over to the scaffolding.

"Are you safe now?" Xander yelled down from above, still not quite believing what his eyes had seen.

"Yes I'm safe now." Spike said solemnly**,** "You can come down." Spike started to climb up the scaffolding as the others quickly climbed down not wanting to be too close to him just in case. Spike knelt down next to Buffy. "Buffy luv you need to get down from up here." He said gently reaching out his hand.

"Don't touch me." Buffy said flinging her arms around wildly. "I'm a monster the things I did to you, oh god I'm going to be sick." She dry heaved looking around with wild eyes.

"Buffy." Spike said firmly**,** "Look at me. It wasn't you. It doesn't matter." Spike moved like a cat pouncing on her, suddenly she was in his arms screaming while Spike held her close saying soothing nonsensical words. Buffy crumpled and went limp, sobbing in his arms.

Angel stood at the bottom of the scaffold watching, wondering how Spike could so easily forgive. Angel wasn't sure he could forgive so easily.

Buffy eventually calmed and pulled herself together "What happened?"

"You lost your soul luv, we're not sure how or when. It may have been gradual, we don't know. Willow returned it."

"I'm cursed?"

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make the soul permanent. Just give me a minute." Spike closed his eyes and started muttering. Buffy felt a warm feeling travel through her, and then it was gone. "Done, no one is getting that soul away from you." Spike said with a small smile. "Come on we've got things to do besides sitting here, I'm getting a numb bum." Spike said with a smile.

Buffy snorted**,** "Spike you have no circulation how can you get a numb bum." She said as she rose.

Spike smiled**,** "I'm a strange vampire luv haven't I already told you that."

Buffy chuckled as they climbed down.

"You ok Buffy?" Dawn asked sheepishly**.**

Buffy walked up to her and pulled her into a hug both of them in tears the rest of the Scoobies soon joining them in one big huge group hug with lots of wet faces.

Spike strode up to Angel**,** "Come on luv time to go get little brother."

The cave was silent for the first time since Connor had been brought there. Two figures came into view. Connor chuckled.

"Well, this is new, never been two of you before. So what's it going to be this time more drowning, cause I think I learned that lesson after the first time you did it."

One of the figures produced a knife.

"Oh goodie you going to stab me this time, no wait you can't hurt me you're a ghost."

Angel reached up and placed his hand on Connors face, tears glistened in his eyes.

"Dad?" Connor asked in a shaky voice.

Spike lifted the knife and cut the restraints, Connor fell forwards into Angels open arms.

"Knew you would come. Kept telling that thing that you would."

Angel's legs gave out and they both crumpled to the floor in a mess of limbs. Angel gathered Connor in his arms and rocked him gently. Spike silently standing guard.

TBC


	15. Part 15

**TITLE:** Setting Things Straight  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY:** This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back

**SPOILERS:** All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

**WEBSITE: **

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 15

Sanctuary.

"Home at last." Spike sighed as he opened the front door.

"You really don't mind if I stay here with you rather than at home?" Dawn asked as Spike led the small group into the sitting room.

"Of **course** not Bit. You know you are always welcome here." Spike said.

"That go for me too Dead boy junior?" Xander snickered.

"No it doesn't and please explain it to me again. Why are you here?"

"Because Anya volunteered my apartment to a bunch of hormonal girls," Xander got a glazed look on his face "Actually now that you mention it why am I here instead of over there with lots of young girls all dressed in skimpy pj's...ouch that hurt." Xander glared at Dawn while rubbing his arm.

"You can stop drooling now too." Dawn said crisply.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Children stop fighting. I have a huge headache already and I don't need you two twittering on making it worse." Spike said exasperatedly.

Angel entered quietly cradling Connor in his arms, after he had fallen asleep on the trip back. He gently laid him on the sofa so reminiscent of what he had done for Spike just a short while ago. Though the injuries weren't half as bad, much to Angel's relief.

Spike went into the kitchen and retrieved the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water. Taking them to Angel he quickly herded the other two out of the room leaving Angel in peace with his son.

"I want to be with him." Dawn protested as tears welled in her eyes as Spike closed the sitting room door.

"Let Angel have this time with him." Spike said with pleading eyes.

Dawn fell into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. Spike held her close patting her head.

"Hey, he's home now all safe and sound."

"You think he'll be alright?" Dawn's muffled voice asked.

"Physically he'll be fine, right as rain in a couple of days pet." Spike kept his thoughts about Connors mental status to himself.

Dawn pulled herself together**,** "Right I'll be up stairs if anyone needs me sorting things out for Connor." Dawn quickly ascended the stairs leaving Spike and Xander alone.

"So Bleached Wonder you going to explain what happed tonight? Cause it was kinda scary. Which brings me to another point, you sure we're safe? William The Bloody won't make another appearance while we're all sleeping?" Xander babbled.

"Xan, please stop it's been a long night." Spike begged lowering his head to his hands.

Xander looked on puzzled, no sarcastic remark, no name-calling, no swagger and begging there was something wrong with this picture. "You alright?"

"No I'm bloody not, just piss off and leave me alone." Spike snapped. Taking a deep breath Spike looked up. "I'm sorry, it's been one shitty day is all."

"Yeah."

"You go on up, help Dawn for me I just need some space, ya know."

Xander nodded and started to go up the stairs. When he was half way up Spike softly said**,** "You can sleep safe by the way, he won't be out for a long time if I have anything to do with it."

Xander turned and nodded before going on up.

Sighing Spike walked towards the kitchen pausing briefly by the sitting room door to listen to the low mumbling. He flicked on the kitchen light, opened a high cupboard and reached into the back. Sighing as his hand clasped around the familiar bottle, he pulled out a bottle of Whiskey.

"Hello old friend." He mumbled quietly as he unscrewed the lid and took a big swig, eyes closed sighing in pleasure as the alcohol slowly seeped into his system like liquid fire pleasantly filling him with heat. Spike reached into the back of the cupboard again and retrieved the two rectangle boxes. Picking his treasures up he went to the back door and walked out into the cool night air filled with the scent of jasmine.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Spike slowly walked to the old wooden bench and sat down heavily as he took another swig of whiskey closely followed by lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh god I've missed this." Spike muttered as he inhaled deeply and then let out a slow stream of smoke. Spike took another swig of whisky and sat back relaxing as the nicotine and alcohol slowly flowed into his blood stream.

The night was quiet and the stars were out as Spike methodically drank his way through the bottle and smoked his way through the pack of cigarettes.

Spike giggled feeling rather light headed as if he were honestly drunk, as he watched a moth butting its head against the glass window trying to get to the light.

"Little moth, little moth,

Want to come in.

Little moth, little moth,

Tap, tap, tap.

Little moth, little moth,

Stay away.

Little moth, little moth,

Splat, splat, splat."

Spike giggled as he took another swig of whiskey from the almost empty bottle.

"That was terrible even for you." Angel said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Spike smiled "You know me luv, William The Bloody Awful Poet."

Angel smiled as he walked over, sat down and took a swig out of the bottle.

"Connor all right?"

"Yeah, Dawn chucked me out of "Their room" after I carried him up."

Spike snorted, "Think young love might be blossoming there."

"Oh god I hope not." Angel said with a worried frown.

Spike just snickered. They sat in companionable silence each to his own thoughts, watching the night come slowly to life.

"I haven't been much use lately." Angel said solemnly**,** "Sorry."

Spike leaned over and Angel put his arms around him relishing the feeling of closeness. "S'all right luv. You just being here is enough."

Angel kissed the top of Spikes head. "So you alright?"

Spike gave him a puzzled look.

"You can't fool me, so don't even try. You know what I'm talking about."

Spike sighed and pushed into Angel more. Angel held him tighter.

"He scared me, wouldn't give control back. If you hadn't been there it would be him walking around now." Spike shuddered.

"And now?"

"He's there below the surface fighting, pushing wanting out again. Same as always only now he's tasted freedom and blood again and he wants it more than ever. It's harder to keep him in." Spike sighed tiredly.

"I know little one, I know." Angel whispered as he buried his head in Spike's neck.

Suddenly Spike sat up, turned and smiled wickedly.

Angel inwardly groaned**,** "What?" he asked.

"Come on luv." Spike said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Angel reluctantly stood.

Spike smirked and took off at a run yelling**,** "Come and catch me, if you can?" over his shoulder.

Angel smirked feeling all the worries of the last few days slowly slip away as he started running after Spike enjoying the way his muscles moved and flexed as he vaulted over the fence at the end of the garden and ran into the surrounding woods.

Angel stopped and looked around, seeing no sign of Spike he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, looking for Spike's scent on the air. He found it smiled and took off in the direction it lead.

Suddenly the scent stopped. Angel stood looking puzzled as he slowly backtracked.

"Boo" Spike yelled as he jumped out of a tree and landed on Angel's back.

"Jesus Spike, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Spike smirked as he climbed off Angel's back and wrapped himself in his arms. "Bit hard pet seeing as you're already dead and all."

"Its beautiful here." Angel said taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah." Spike sighed wistfully. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Spike said with mischief in his eyes as he led Angel through the woods until they came to an old boathouse.

Angel abruptly turned and started walking away**,** "Oh no, not again."

Spike grabbed his hand and swung him round**,** "Please." He whined.

"No, last time we went in a boat together you tipped it up and I sank like a stone." Angel accused.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you can't hold air in ya lungs and float like the rest of us." Spike said defensively.

"I'm a vampire Spike. I don't need to breathe, so why would I hold air in my lungs?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"So you can float. Like me." Spike muttered**.**

"Spike you're just abnormal. I don't know any other vampire who breathes, eats human food and for that matter makes friends with his food."

"That's cause you made me special." Spike said smugly as he slowly started walking towards the boathouse pulling a reluctant Angel behind him. "How about I promise I won't capsize the boat and I'll do all the rowing."

Angel sighed knowing he was fighting a losing battle**,** "If you get me wet in any way I will stake you."

Spike smirked seductively**,** "So I'm not allowed to get you wet at all?"

Angel groaned as he felt his cock suddenly stir to life and rolled his eyes as Spike led him to the boathouse and in to the little rowboat that rocked wildly as Angel stepped in.

"Does it count if you capsize the boat yourself?" Spike asked while trying to steady the boat.

"Shut up Spike." Angel growled as he settled himself at the stern of the boat.

"Daddy's in a mood." Spike chanted as he agilely stepped into the boat and pushed off. Angel just glared at him.

Spike started rowing into the middle of the small lake enjoying the quiet and the stars twinkling down on them. Angel slowly started to relax and enjoy the feel of the boat gently rocking. Not that he would ever admit it to Spike.

Spike stopped rowing as they reached the centre of the lake and looked at Angel, eyes closed as if bathing in the moonlight looking as beautiful as the first night Spike had set eyes on him.

Quietly Spike stowed the oars away. Angel opened one eye and watched, held up his arms in a silent gesture. Spike didn't need to be asked as he fell into the out stretched arms and was quickly engulfed in a bear hug as he buried his face in Angel's chest savouring the feeling of being completely surrounded by the scent and feel of his sire.

"You all right Little One?" Angel whispered.

Spike shuddered**,** "I nearly lost it earlier. I couldn't make him back down. If you hadn't been there then William The Bloody would be there soul and all killing and..."

"Shush." Angel said rubbing small circles on Spikes lower back. "We got you back that's all that matters."

Spike looked up and slowly leaned in and kissed Angel tentatively at first. Angel sighed into the kiss relishing the feel and taste of whiskey, smoke, leather, knowledge and Spike.

Spike kissed him passionately pumping all his need and love into the kiss before pulling back and settling his head on Angel's chest again. Angel leaned his head back, knowing that if he needed to breath he would now be breathless. Angel ran his hand up Spike's back, he paused as he came to Spike's neck taking a deep silent breath he slowly ran his fingers up the back of Spike's neck over where the collar had been. Angel felt Spike shudder but he didn't pull away as before. Angel let out his breath slowly, and pulled Spike closer to him rubbing the nape of his neck with one hand while the other held him close.

After a while Spike lifted his head and looked Angel straight in the eye and said quietly**,** "Make me yours again."

Angel silently nodded as he leaned in and captured those succulent lips in a deep, toe-curling kiss. Spike leaned in, hungrily kissing back, thrusting his hips looking for friction on his hardening cock. Spike's hands moved up to Angel's hair, fingernails digging into his scalp. Angel growled and pulled him closer, thrusting against him.

Spike gasped, "Angel..."

Angel groaned as Spike pulled away and quickly removed his t-shirt before attacking Angel's lips again while deftly undoing the buttons of Angel's shirt, pealing it back slowly to uncover the broad chest beneath. Slowly he began to slide his hands down Angel's smooth chest coming to rest on the belt. All the while kissing passionately.

Spike pulled back and slowly stood up, the boat rocking gently as he reached for the button on his jeans. Angel sat up and placed his hands atop Spike's stilling them. He looked up at the deep blue eyes looking down at him questioningly.

Angel took a deep breath**,** "We don't have to do this."

Spike smiled and cupped one of Angel's cheeks in his hand. Angel instinctively lent into the touch but never lost eye contact as Spike said, "No we don't have to do this, but I want to. I want to be yours again, body, mind and soul."

Angel nodded as he smiled and unbuttoned Spikes jeans. They slid slowly down to the deck as Spikes bobbing erection fell free. Carefully toeing off his boots Spike stepped out of his jeans that had puddled on the deck around his ankles.

Angel hissed at the sight before him, Spike looked like an Adonis standing there the moonlight making his pale skin look like marble. Angel ran his eyes over Spike body and came to rest on his weeping cock**.** Leaning forward Angel gently pulled Spike's hips closer, opening his mouth Angel flipped his tongue out over the slit that was weeping pre cum. Angel slowly closed his mouth around the head of his cock and sucked.

Spike threw back his head**,** "Oh god." He moaned.

Angel smiled round Spike's cock as he slowly engulfed the throbbing erection taking it deep into his throat. While his hands reached round and cupped Spike's arse.

Spike pulled back watching as his hard cock slowly slipped from Angel's mouth. Pushing Angel back Spike bent down and unbuckled Angel's trousers, Angel lifted his hips as Spike carefully lowered them. Finally free Spike straightened and looked down at Angel half lying in the back of the boat. Spike came closer and straddled Angel. They both moaned as their cocks made contact. Two swollen erections caressing each other's sensitive skin. Spike kissed Angel's neck while slowly grinding their erections together as he lowered his head to an erect nipple and bit hard. Angel hissed and arched his back while his hands found Spike's head and pulled him closer. Spike bit again and rolled the nipple around his mouth with his wet tongue. Angel thrashed about, bucking his hips seeking release.

"Want you inside me luv." Spike hissed as Angel ran his nails down his back making him arch his back in pleasure.

"Need some lube." Angel gasped out as Spike kissed his neck where his pulse should have been.

Spike pulled back and reached for his discarded duster on the deck of the boat. He fumbled around for a while then with a triumphant grin pulled out a tube of lube. Angel smiled as he took the offered tube and opened it.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Spike nodded. Angel slicked up both their erections, both moaning in pleasure as the cold fluid encased them. Spike slowly lifted himself up; Angel held his cock in position as Spike slowly lowered himself fully on to the hard member, relishing the feel of his sire filling him. Spike let out a little sigh and kissed Angel. Angel slowly began to thrust up into the begging body above. Spike lowered his head so that they were forehead-to-forehead, blue eyes meeting brown as they made love to one another.

Spike was riding on waves of ecstasy every time Angel thrust into his body and hit Spike's prostate making the younger vampire see stars all around him.

"Bite me, Sire, I need you, make me yours again."

Angel wordlessly slipped into game face. He could feel his orgasm rising within him.

"Mine." Angel roared as his fangs descended slicing through the skin, as soon as blood hit his tongue Angel gave one final thrust and his cum filled the tight passage.

Spike threw back his head**,** "Yours." He screamed as Angel's fangs punctured his skin and followed Angel into a world of pleasure as his own orgasm hit.

Spike slumped forwards pushing Angel back. Angel wrapped his arms around the thin vampire above him enjoying the post orgasm feelings that were flowing through his body as he gently licked the small puncture wounds on Spike's neck. Spike buried his head in the crook of Angel's neck fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He lost. Angel felt the wetness.

"Will?" he asked as tried to pull out of Spike's body. Spike held him close shaking his head. Angel sighed and held him closer, waiting for the tears to end.

Finally Spike pulled away from Angel's embrace and looked at him with teary red eyes.

"You alright?" Angel asked quietly.

"Yeah, sorry...you know, all got a bit much...what with what Ril..."

Angel silenced his words with a tender kiss**,** "Don't say his name, ever. He's not worth remembering, your mine now**,** always and forever."

Spike smiled a sad smile**,** "Yours always and forever." Spike wiped his eyes and slowly stood up feeling the loss of contact but knowing he had to get away, just for a bit. Smiling Spike said**,** "Think you can beat me back to shore?" Without waiting for an answer Spike dived into the water and started swimming.

"Hey no fair." Angel yelled as he cautiously scrambled to where the oars were. The small boat rocking furiously.

Spike giggled as he sat on the shore and watched Angel battle with oars and clothes before he was able to get the boat moving.

"Chuck us me clothes, its bloody freezing out here." Spike yelled as Angel neared.

Angel snorted "Serves you right for taking off like that and leaving me." He yelled back as he threw the clothes to the shore. Spike quickly scrambled and started dressing. By the time Angel had finally managed to extract himself from the boat Spike was fully dressed and giggling at the show Angel was putting on.

"Don't know what you're laughing at**,** I got a wet foot. Which if I remember correctly means that you're dead meat mister." Angel scowled.

Spike just burst out laughing and fell into Angel's arms.

"Love you too." Spike responded.

TBC


	16. Part 16

**TITLE:** Setting Things Straight  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY:** This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back

**SPOILERS:** All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

**WEBSITE: **

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 16

"Spike, Angel says you have to get up now." Xander's voice yelled through the bedroom door.

Spike lifted his head up and peaked out from under the covers. He took one look at the sunlit curtains and buried his head back under the covers mumbling "It's not even noon yet, stupid wanker."

"Spike." Xander yelled again.

"Piss off whelp."

"Spike, Angel said you have to move now or you'll be late."

"Well Angel can bite my arse for all I care, now piss off and leave a vampire to sleep will ya."

"Okay." Xander replied much to Spikes surprise as he snuggled back down into the covers, enjoying the warm mummy feel and slowly drifting back to dream land.

"WILLIAM UP NOW." Angel's voice boomed in a very Angelus tone.

Spike leapt out of bed eyes still closed and started fumbling for his clothes. Angel stood there smirking loving the fact that he still had a little control over Spike.

With one leg in his jeans Spike finally came to his senses and turned to Angel looking very pissed off. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because we have to go to Buffy's soon." Angel replied.

"I don't wanna go." Spike whined like a child.

"Tough, you're going."

"Why?"

"Because there's lots to sort out."

"Like what?"

"Well there's still The First to deal with."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well you have yet to give me a good reason why I have to get out of bed." Spike said as he slowly climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over himself again.

Angel sighed and walked over to the bed and lay down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Spike huffed.

"You know you can't lie to me so spit it out."

Spike huffed and sat up "Fine I don't want to go." He pouted.

"Why?" Angel smiled thinking how cute Spike looked all bed ruffled and pouting.

"Because."

"Nope not good enough. Why?"

Taking a deep breath Spike looked at Angel all childishness falling away. "Because of what happened last night with the Turok-hans." Angel gave him a confused look so Spike continued "Until now they, as in the Scoobies, have never really seen me as a threat, an annoyance yes, but never a threat."

"And you're worried that they will treat you differently now?" Angel finished for him. Spike nodded. "Well there's only one way to find out. Look you don't have to come if you don't want to but I'm leaving in half an hour." Angel leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

Spike sat there thinking then suddenly threw back the covers muttering, "Bloody hell. Why can't a vampire just sleep in the day and kill things at night. God I hate my life." As he quickly got dressed.

The two vampires carefully extracted themselves from the car and dashed into the Summers' residence under smoking blankets.

"I hate day time." Spike grumbled, still in a bad mood as he straightened his hair while stamping on the smoking blanket.

Angel just rolled his eyes.

"Come on time to face the music." Angel said as he led Spike into the sitting room.

Buffy stood as soon as they entered; still looking red eyed from tears and slowly walked up to Spike and slapped him hard on the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Spike asked rubbing his cheek.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you stop me and Riley?"

"Oh that." Spike said looking at an interesting mark on the carpet.

"Yes that." Buffy said tears welling in her eyes as she stood there, hands on hips. The rest of the potentials looking on a bit scared.

Spike sighed and his whole demeanour sagged and he suddenly looked very small.

"Well?"

Spike looked at her not sure where to start.

"You had the strength to stop us." Buffy yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Buffy luv..." Spike took a step forwards trying to take her in his arms.

Buffy backed away folding her arms over her chest. "No. I want to know why you didn't stop it? What we did to you was..." Buffy dry heaved as images flashed through her mind of the torture and rapes she had inflicted on the vampire standing in front of her.

"It wasn't you luv. Don't blame yourself."

"I don't blame myself. I blame you for not doing something about it." Buffy yelled.

Spike took a deep breath "I couldn't let him out. Not in that place."

Buffy looked at him willing him to continue.

Spike straightened and looked at her "I made a choice, and I paid the price." Spike simply stated.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had let William The Bloody out in the Initiative compound then no one would have walked out alive." Spike's voice was like stone. "I would have had no control over him and I doubt I would have been able to get control back from him. We both hate that place with a vengeance. So I made a choice."

"You let us live?" Buffy asked slightly confused.

"No, I let you live. Don't get me wrong if I ever see any of those solider boys again I will kill them soul or no soul."

Buffy nodded "And Riley?"

"Him too, but it will be fast that much I can promise."

"No, make him suffer." Buffy said with a vacant expression. Before shaking her head and looking at Spike saying. "Thank you."

Spike looked at her questioningly.

Buffy looked him straight in the eye "Thank you for letting me live."

Spike held out his arms and Buffy fell into them sobbing. Spike held her close as he ran his hands through her hair "You're worth it luv, you're worth it."

After the tears had dried Buffy said hello to Angel and Xander "Where's Dawn?" she asked.

"Looking after Connor for me." Angel replied.

Buffy smiled a sad smile "In other words she's refusing to let you near him and she wouldn't leave him."

Angel smiled sadly back "Yeah something like that."

"I'm sorry Angel."

"What for?"

"For making you watch." She said as her eyes misted over.

"Hey, no more tears, its done now." Angel said as he cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed away a lone tear with his thumb. "Come on we still have The First to deal with."

"We also have Riley to deal with."

"How do you mean?" Angel asked.

"He wants Dawn."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because she is the key."

"He's found a way to harness her power. Hasn't he?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked at him questioningly "Yes. How did you know?"

Spike smirked "You'd be amazed at what I know."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine don't tell me. The point is Dawn's still in danger. And we still have no idea how to defeat The First."

"Actually we do." Giles said as he walked forwards.

"Huh?" Came Buffy's confused response.

"Look you lot, I'm starving. You got any blood about?" Spike asked not really wanting to get involved in a deep discussion.

"Yeah in the fridge." Buffy replied before tuning her gaze solely on Giles. Who was already removing his glasses and polishing them.

Spike smiled and left them to it.

Entering the kitchen he spied Kennedy sipping a mug of coffee. "You hiding too?" he asked as he made it to the fridge.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

Spike just smiled as he poured his blood into a mug and set the microwave humming.

"Spike?"

Spike turned "Yeah pet?"

"I owe you an apology." Spike looked at her in surprise. "You were right. We aren't trained and we stood no hope of killing one Turok-han let alone three." Kennedy looked at her feet. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Thank you." Spike replied quietly. "So you wanna sneak away to the basement and do some training?"

Kennedy lifted her face and smiled "Sure can you teach me that flip thing you did?"

Spike smiled as he took his blood from the microwave and walked down to the basement. "How about we start with the basics and see what you know already."

Angel looked up and stretched; along with Buffy & Giles, they had been discussing what to do for what felt like hours. He looked around the sitting room and was surprised to see it empty. He was sure when they started their so-called "debate" the room had been full. "Where is everyone?"

Buffy and Giles looked at him questioningly.

"Good lord, I have no idea. Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head as she rose from her chair the others following. They walked into the kitchen it was also empty.

"Okay this is getting freaky, the kitchen is never empty. You don't think The First..."

Angel smiled and walked over to the basement door "No." He said opening it and leading the way down.

Spike stood in the middle of a circle of girls bare-chested taking them through some fight stances.

"So you finally finished sorting out the world?"

"Well no, not really." Giles muttered. "What are you doing exactly?" he asked accusingly.

"What you told me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your words Watcher "Spike, you're in charge of training." So that's what I'm doing." Spike said innocently.

"Yes quite." Giles quickly turned round and walked back upstairs muttering, "I need a drink."

Spike stood there smiling as he watched Giles' retreating back only to be brought back to earth when Angel thumped him on the arm. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what." Angel said firmly "So what are you teaching them?"

"How to swear like a fisherman's wife, the secrets of a good shag and how to piss off everyone else in two words or less." Spike answered cheerfully.

Angel scowled at him.

"Fine I'm teaching them the basics of Tai-chi, followed by the basics in Jujitsu..."

"You know Tai-chi?" Angel interrupted him.

"Of course I do ya wanker."

Angel looked at him disbelievingly "So you taking them through the long chuan form or the sword form?"

Spike just looked at him "Neither." He stated matter of factually "It's the Spike special."

Angel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow knowing he'd caught Spike wrong footed for once. "Really and why are you doing the Spike special?"

Spike sighed "Because the long chuan form has 108 moves half of which these girls don't need to know and don't have time to learn. The sword form though only having 32 moves doesn't really help them. The Spike special has 20 moves that works every muscle and helps to centre their balance and minds; and most of the forms are defensive. It also takes half the amount of time the others take. That's why we are doing the Spike special." He replied rather smugly.

Angel smiled in spite of being out manoeuvred "When did you learn Tai-chi?"

"Spent six years wondering round China, Japan, Korea and god knows where else." Angel looked at him questioningly "Dru and I were on a break." Spike huffed.

"You mean she dumped you again." Angel snickered.

"Yeah so."

Angel threw his hands up in defeat. "So what's a Spike special?"

Spike grinned, "Join us and see. You coming Buffy?"

Buffy just stood there bemused by the twists and turns her life was taking, nodded her head and walked over to join a rather red faced Xander, whether his face was red from exertion or the fact that he was surrounded by women Buffy wasn't sure, then again it could be the fact that Spike was standing there looking stunning with just his jeans riding low on his hips. Who knew with Xander?

TBC


	17. Part 17

**TITLE:** Setting Things Straight  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY:** This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back

**SPOILERS:** All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 17

The weeks that followed were quiet. No one saw or heard anything about Riley and The First seemed to have vanished. Spike called it "The quiet before the storm."

Well it was as quiet as it could be with Buffy and Spike continuously trading snide remarks and blows with one another, with Angel just watching in bemusement as it descended into fits of laughter and more snide remarks.

Xander and Anya were continuously bickering at one another until Spike pulled them aside and told them to just "Get on with it and shag." Then they kept disappearing at the most inconvenient times.

Dawn and Connor taking every opportunity to make out which both Buffy and Angel simply rolled there eyes heavenward and turned round back the way they came.

Giles and Willow were the quietest of them all with their heads stuck in their books with the occasional demand for more coffee.

The potentials just ate and ate, much to everyone's distress there was never any food in the house except marshmallows and that was only because a very angry Spike had yelled and accused everyone of stealing them one afternoon. Now they just magically appeared much to everyone's relief.

New potentials kept flowing in but the flow had ebbed to a slow trickle which everyone was grateful about as space was becoming a bit of a problem and Spike refused to let any of "the non-Scoobies" as he put it stay at Sanctuary with Angel following refusing to let anyone stay at the Crawford Mansion.

The days took on a routine with Buffy training all the girls in the morning in the garden. With Spike and Angel taking a small group into the basement for more specialised technical training in the afternoon. Followed by patrolling in the evening with Giles talking them through the ins and outs of what slaying is and about different kinds of demons and how best to kill them.

All in all it was a quiet couple of weeks with everyone getting to know each other and learning, thanks to Xander's teachings how to piss Spike off and to stand back while he exploded in a torrent of curses, failing arms and foot stomping. The L.A gang even had time to pop in for a quick visit and to update on how things were going on in-between cases. Life was going smoothly, too smoothly.

Sanctuary.

Spike sat up in bed taking in a gasp of breath "Oh god no...Please no." He looked over at Angel sleeping peacefully beside him and slowly slipped out of bed onto shaky legs.

"Where you going Little One?" Angel mumbled in his sleep.

Spike smiled sadly "Go back to sleep Sire just popping out for a cigarette."

"Mind the sun." Angel mumbled

"Yes dad." Spike smiled knowing Angel was thinking he was still a young fledgling in his sleep. Angel rolled over and pulled Spike's abandoned pillow closer as Spike quietly slipped on his jeans and regulation black t-shirt and quietly left their room only to bump into Dawn as she came out of a steam filled bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, you're up early." Dawn said cheerfully.

"Yeah couldn't sleep, ya know." Spike said quietly.

"Yeah." Dawn looked at Spike closely. "You alright?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be...Just a bit tired that's all. So you want breakfast?" Spike regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Ohhh yesss pancakes for me and I'm sure Connor and Xander will want one of your famous English fry ups." Dawn said happily as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Knew I should never have introduced little brother to a fry up." Spike muttered as he made his way downstairs dreading the amount of washing up he was going to have to do.

Spike was standing watching the water slowly make a mini whirlwind as the water was sucked into the plughole with a guzzling sound. He was so enthralled by the sight that he didn't notice Angel enter the room until he felt his chest being enclosed by big strong arms and a kiss placed on his neck.

"You were up early." Angel stated.

"Couldn't sleep." Spike said as he leaned back into the embrace closing his eyes. "Can you do me a favour luv?"

"Sure what?"

"Take over training today." Angel cocked his head and looked at Spike's face.

"You alright?" Angel asked worriedly.

Spike sighed, "Yeah, just need a bit of space, ya know."

"Sure, I'll make sure the house is empty." Angel said as he leaned his chin on Spike's shoulder.

"Thanks pet."

Later that night Angel, Xander, Dawn and Conner got out of the car. The younger ones talking animatedly while Angel searched for the house key, as this was a regular occurrence.

"For crying out loud Angel." Dawn sighed, "Can't you be like every other person on the planet and keep your car keys and house keys on the same key ring?"

"No. Because I'm not a person. I'm a vampire." Angel said as he triumphantly held up the house key smiling.

Dawn rolled her eyes and Connor snuck up behind her and pulled her into a hug while Dawn squealed something about cold hands.

Angel quickly turned away. Muttering "Out of sight out of mind." As he opened the front door and stepped in only to suddenly stop, causing the others to bump into him.

"Angel..." Xander squeaked very unmanly as he bumped into him then fell quiet as he took in the scene that welcomed them.

There was furniture sprawled all over the place most of it broken, vases smashed, pictures hanging at odd angles. Angel carefully picked his way through the mess and entered the sitting room, where the door hung off its hinges. It was the same as the hall but worse the sofa looked nothing more than a mass of shredded wadding. Books were scattered all over the floor many of them with pages torn out or ripped into shreds. There wasn't a scrap of furniture left in one piece. The curtains were only half hanging.

Cautiously they walked over to the library and gasped, not a single book was left on the bookcases. They had either been thrown on the floor or shredded, most of the shelves were missing too.

Angel's eyes scanned the damage until they fell on a slumped figure in the corner. Angel held out his car keys to Xander and said in a low cold voice. "Leave now, go stay at Buffy's."

Xander took the keys and for once quietly started to back away.

"Dad?" Connor asked.

"Just leave now." Angel said in a voice that broke no argument. Never taking his eyes off the slumped figure.

Connor nodded and pulled Dawn with him.

Angel waited until he heard his car pull away, fleetingly scolding himself for letting Xander drive his baby. Then his thoughts quickly snapped back to Spike.

Angel cautiously made his way across the wreckage and knelt down in front of the younger vampire.

"So, was the tantrum worth it?" Angel asked conversationally.

"Fuck off Angel." Spike snapped.

"No."

"Fine." Spike suddenly stood up and barged past Angel knocking him to the ground.

"Spike?" Angel yelled as he stood up and walked after him. "What's going on?"

Spike spun round and hissed, "Just piss off and leave me alone."

Angel grabbed Spike and swung him back around. "What's going on?" Angel asked gently.

Spike looked him in the eye "I've seen what's coming and we can't win. I've looked and looked but there is no way we can win." He stated.

"You're not fooling me."

Spike looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?"

"Well you're not a quitter."

Spike snorted, "Watch me. I am not prepared to lead those girls to their deaths needlessly."

"There are always casualties in war." Angel said quietly taking his head in his hands.

"Casualties. It just sounds so...casual. These people are my friends Angel." Spike said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I know Little one, but we all die."

Spike shoved him away and turned his back. "That's the whole point, they shouldn't have to die they're too young to be facing what's coming let alone their deaths. I can't see a way out of this one." He said hugging himself head bowed.

"You listen to me." Angel said as he walked over and pulled Spike back into a hug. "I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things far worse than you. I know I have a reputation for being a thinker. I am, but I also follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain." Angel smiled. "So I make mistakes, a lot of wrong choices.

"Two hundred years plus, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you." Spike looked away but Angel reached for his chin. "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're one hell of a vampire. You're the one, Spike. You're the one that makes all this work. Without you the potentials would be walking into this with no clue how to hold a weapon let alone how to use one. You're the one that's given them a chance to survive."

"I don't wanna be the one" Spike whined

"I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic." Angel grinned as Spike rolled his eyes and buried his head further into Angel's neck. "We all have crosses to bear. Come on you need to get some rest now." Angel said as he led Spike to the stairs. "You can decide what you want to do in the morning." Angel kissed Spike's head as they walked up the stairs

"Please tell me we still have a bed." Angel groaned, remembering the last time Spike had wrecked the house, Darla had been furious with the young fledgling.

"Learnt my lesson the first time. Don't smash the beds." Spike said with a grin as they walked up stairs.

TBC


	18. Part 18

**TITLE:** Setting Things Straight  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**PAIRING:** Angel/Spike  
**SUMMARY:** This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back

**SPOILERS:** All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
**FEEDBACK:**

**A/N** Apologies for the delay been madness in my real life, kids, grand parent and my parents all driving me mad plus my best friends wedding to help organise. It's madness I tell you!!!!!!!! Also found this if you like spangle fics then check it out. I promise you will like it www geocities com wannalinkme Add the dots your self and stick a slash between com and wannalinkme. Sorry had to do it this way other wise it wouldn't show up!!! How enjoying

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 18

The Summers Residence.

"Who ate the last pop tart?" Dawn asked shaking the box.

Xander looking rather guilty waved his hand "Sorry."

"Xan," She whined as she started searching the rest of the cupboards for something to eat, huffing when she found nothing so she sat down and glared at Xander.

"So what do you think happened last night?" Xander asked trying to move Dawn's mind away from food and the murderous look she was giving him.

"Don't know, maybe Spike just had a bad day." Dawn shrugged.

"Yeah," Xander said thoughtfully "You don't think he knows something we don't?" Dawn looked at him brow creased in confusion "I mean the way all the books were scattered about the place and ripped. It looked as if he was looking for something and my guess is he didn't find it."

"Like what?" Dawn asked

"I dunno, but if Spike got pissed my guess is it's bad." Xander mused.

"You think it's safe to go back there yet?"

"I'll phone Angel in a bit."

"Good cause I'm starving, at least there is food there and a free bath room. I don't know how Buffy puts up with it."

"She doesn't." Buffy said as she walked in "I'm getting to that point where I'm going to kick someone's butt if I don't get some peace." She said as she ran her hands through her greasy hair in disgust. "So you guys going to tell me why you're all here instead of at Spike's?"

"Spike wrecked the house." Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Dunno, but it was a really big mess."

"Oh." Buffy said thoughtfully "So how long are you staying? And please can I come with you just so I can have a shower?" Buffy begged.

"I'll phone Dead Boy and see." Xander said as he stood and retrieved the phone.

"So, you alright?" Dawn asked.

"What between losing my soul, and having a house full of hormonal teenagers?" Buffy slumped down on the stool Xander had vacated and laid her head on the counter "Sure I'm doing fine" the words dripping with sarcasm.

Xander walked over "Right who's up for a nice hot shower and food?" He asked smiling rubbing his hands together.

"I'll grab my stuff and Willow." Buffy smiled as she jumped up and bounded up the stairs.

An hour later Xander pulled the car up outside Sanctuary and said seriously "Dead Boy said we have to be good and leave Spike alone."

"In other words he said if you antagonised Spike he would rip you head off." Dawn said smiling.

Xander pretended to look hurt, and then smiled sheepishly "okay so he threatened me with death, but I had to practically beg him to let us come over so please guys." Xander begged.

"Fine." Buffy said as she got out of the car and looked at the house. "Oh its big, and nice, not what I was expecting."

They all walked up to the door and stood looking at it. "Well, somebody knock." Willow said quietly.

"No need I have a key." Connor produced a key from his pocket.

"How come?" Dawn asked.

"Dad gave it to me when we first moved in."

"So how come you never use it while we spend forever waiting for Angel to find his?" Dawn asked slightly unamused.

"Because this way I get to annoy dad by grabbing you and kissing you." Connor smiled.

"Just get the door open first will you." Buffy said quickly hoping they wouldn't kiss in front of her. On this she and Angel were definitely on the same page.

Connor smiled at Dawn and opened the door.

"I see what you mean about the mess." Buffy said as she walked into the sitting room.

Willow quickly disappeared upstairs and a few seconds later there were sounds of the shower.

Buffy pouted as she heard the water. Then looked all business like. "Right Xander you go in the kitchen and cook breakfast while the rest of us get started on this mess."

Xander shuffled from foot to foot looking at the floor.

"What?" Buffy asked as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Umm I'm not allowed to cook." Xander said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because last time he did he made a mess and burnt Spike's pan so he got banned from the kitchen."

"But I'm allowed in now, just not allowed to cook." Xander said hurriedly.

"I'll start breakfast." Dawn said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Buffy looked green at the thought of Dawn cooking.

"Don't worry she's been taking lessons from Angel and is getting good at it." Xander said as he bent down to pick up a book. Connor started edging towards the door.

"You, mister can stay right there." Buffy scolded without lifting her head from her task of stacking more books. "Come on give us a hand."

Connor sighed and started carrying the books into the library. They soon had a system going and were making quick work of the mess.

Spike woke as soon as the key clicked in the lock.

"It's the others and Buffy." Angel mumbled, "They phoned earlier."

"Didn't hear anything." Spike said as he snuggled into Angel's chest.

"That's because the phone was on vibrate." Angel said smugly.

Spike snickered "Is that cause you did it by accident and don't know how to put the ring tone back on?"

Angel cuffed him playfully on the back of his head then pulled him closer. "Alright I have no idea what I did I was trying to send Cordelia a text, thought it would be easier than trying to get her to stop talking." Angel sighed.

"Pass it here luv." A few beeps later Spike handed the phone back "Done." He said smugly.

Angel took the phone and placed it on the bedside table mumbling "Stupid thing."

Spike chuckled.

"So you feeling any better?" Angel asked

"Yeah, a bit."

"Care to tell me what you saw?"

Spike buried his head in Angel's chest breathing his scent in deeply "I saw hundreds upon hundreds of Turok-han's, a whole army waiting, lots of blood and lots of death." Spike said quietly.

Angel pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "We still have the amulet." He said

"We have no idea what it does."

"Then we find out."

Spike scoffed "What do you think I was doing yesterday."

Angel sighed, "Do you know how to charge it, or what ever Dru meant by that."

"Yeah, got that from the Turok-han's blood." Spike stated.

"What?" Angel yelped.

"Yeah funny thing that. When I drained him, he passed on knowledge as well as power." Spike said thoughtfully.

"Didn't know that was possible." Angel mused.

"Must have something to do with age."

"Umm, so you getting up?"

"Angel luv we are still vampires we sleep in the day and fuck all night."

Angel rolled his eyes as he got out of bed, "I'll take that as a no then."

"Didn't say that did I?" Spike said as he slowly got out of bed.

Angel walked downstairs closely followed by Spike.

"Xander you can't put that there it looks wrong." They heard Buffy's voice coming from the sitting room. Suddenly Spike was over the banister and standing in the sitting room glaring at Xander menacingly.

"Oh no you don't," Xander said quickly putting the ornament down before he dropped it. "You made the mess and I'm helping putting things straight so you can't blame me for any of it."

Spikes whole demeanour seamed to sag. "Hey you." Buffy said shyly. "You feeling alright?"

Spike turned and looked at her "Yeah."

"Food." Dawn yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone left the sitting room and piled round the kitchen table Willow making a quick appearance and Angel set about sorting out blood for him and Spike.

"Whoa, Dawn this looks great." Buffy said as she tucked into a big pile of pancakes.

"Thank you." Dawn replied as she also tucked in.

"So, have we figured out how to defeat The First yet?" Xander asked with his mouth full.

"Why don't we just kill it?" Connor asked

"If only it was that easy." Buffy said wistfully.

"Why isn't it?"

"How do you kill something that's incorporeal?" Xander asked.

Dawn snickered "You call Ghost Busters."

"Har, har, I thought it was my job to make stupid comments like that." Xander scolded playfully.

"True but you had your mouth full."

Xander just glared at her mainly because he had just squashed half a pancake in his mouth again.

"You lot are animals," Spike said watching them all eat.

"Hey this is the first meal I've had in ages." Buffy said defensively.

"Me too." Willow agreed.

Angel passed Spike his blood and sat down.

"What's a Ghost Buster?" Connor asked.

Dawn giggled; Xander looked horrified "It's a film." Buffy said smiling.

"Oh." Connor said looking rather bemused.

"So what's the plan for today?" Angel asked.

"Training, research the usual." Buffy replied.

"No." Spike said as he sipped his blood. "We need to charge the amulet tonight so today Willow is learning a spell, and the rest of you can scout around the temple check that it is all clear and that there will be no interruptions for tonight."

Willow looked at Spike questioningly. "Why tonight? It doesn't give me long to learn the spell?"

"What if The First were to attack right now in full force?" Spike asked his eyes sweeping round the table making sure he had their attention. "Dru said we needed it in the final battle. What if the final battle were to happen today? We wouldn't be able to use the amulet, what ever it does and that's just stupid. So tonight we charge the amulet and get ready for war cause that's what we are in, a war, good against evil. Its time to stop playing about and get serious, otherwise we are all going to die." Spike stood and stormed out.

"Whoa, what's eating him?" Xander asked.

"The fact that he had a vision and has seen what we are to face and all of us die." Angel stated.

Xander gulped and everyone looked at Angel.

"Why do you think he wrecked the house? He's right we have become lax. We need to focus."

"Has he had a vision before?" Dawn asked meekly.

"Yes lots."

"So he's like a seer?" Connor asked.

"I suppose." Angel agreed.

"Do they always come true?" Buffy asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, unless we find a way to change them. It's the same with everything; one small event can change the whole out come. The trick is to know which event it is." Angel explained.

"But you know how to change what he saw?" Dawn asked hopefully "Cause I really don't want to die."

Angel smiled reassuringly "We have some ideas." He said hoping that they didn't detect the lie.

"One of which is the amulet?" Willow asked.

"Yes."

"Well I better start studying." Willow said as she walked in the same direction Spike had gone.

"Yeah we had better get back to mine and get the potentials out and patrolling. I'll talk to Giles as well and see if he's found anything new. But first I'm going to grab a quick shower." Buffy said as she stood.

"Looks like Connor and I are washing up then." Dawn said flatly.

Angel smiled in sympathy "Xander and I will go see if we can make more of a dent in the sitting room." Angel stood and looked pointedly at Xander.

"I'm still eating." He whined as he stood.

The Summers Residence.

The sun had just set and everyone was gathered in the sitting room.

"Tonight there is one objective to charge the amulet." Giles stated "Now as we believe that it will help us to defeat The First we can expect that he will send some thing after us, in order to stop us. This is not a training exercise this is the real thing. Half of the potentials will stay here as back up along with Xander, Anya and Buffy..."

"What?" Buffy screeched, "Why am I staying?"

"We need someone with super strength to, firstly guard the potentials and secondly to be back up."

"Why can't Connor and Angel stay?" Buffy pouted.

"Because I want Connor near me and I want to be near Spike and he has to go in order to do the spell." Angel explained.

"Fine but Dawn stays here, with me." Buffy said.

"She comes with me." Connor said standing.

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes in surrender "Fine, what ever."

"We go, we do the spell and we get back here. No pissing about." Spike said eyeing a few of the potentials meaningfully.

"Any questions?" Giles asked. "No, good let's go."

Everyone stood and gathered their weapons mainly consisting of stakes that Xander had whittled during the day. Willow gathered her bag of supplies and they headed out.

Spike sided up next to Willow and gave Kennedy a pointed look. Kennedy huffed then went to walk next to Amanda.

"How you feeling Red?" Spike asked quietly.

"Me?" Willow squeaked, "I'm fine." She said nodding her head rhythmically.

Spike smiled "You have nothing to worry about; the spell is a simple one, nothing too deep."

"Yeah it's not that it's just..." Willow stuttered.

"It's just that the last time you were at the temple, you were about to destroy the world." Spike looked at the redheaded witch thoughtfully. "The memories of her won't ever fade you know that don't you?"

Willow looked at him with tear glazed eyes "I just miss her so much."

"I know luv, so do I." Spike said slinging his arm over her shoulder; Willow rested her head on his as they walked along in silence.

"I was looking into the spell earlier." Willow said quietly.

Spike stiffened slightly "And?"

Willow stopped walking and turned and looked at him. "I know that what we are doing will end up binding you to the amulet in some way."

Spike nodded.

"We have no idea what the amulet does. This could kill you." Willow said honestly.

Spike smirked and tilted his head. "Takes a lot to kill the Big Bad Red, or haven't you figured that out yet."

Willow smiled and they carried on walking "Angel doesn't know does he?"

"No, and you're not to tell him. He's got enough to deal with, with Connor. Besides nothing is going to happen."

Willow smiled

The temple of Proserpexa loomed out of the darkness.

"Let's have some light shall we." Giles stated as he removed a large torch from his backpack, several of the other potentials did the same and flooded the temple in an orange glow.

Willow shuddered; Spike placed a reassuring hand on her and smiled.

"Come on luv let's get this show on the road."

Willow nodded and they walked forwards.

Spike took a deep breath. "Right here goes." He mumbled closing his eyes and calming himself. "Stand clear everyone." He instructed.

"Why?" Dawn asked Angel quietly as everyone started to move back.

Angel shrugged.

Spike turned to Willow "Time to put on a show I'd say."

Willow looking very serious and whispered, "You sure you can do this?"

"This is the easy part." Spike smirked. "Ready?"

"Let's just get it done." Willow said and they both looked at the temple.

Spike took one last deep breath "Proserpexa as your last follower left on this plane of existence I call on you." Spike's voice was loud as it echoed in the silent air. Nothing happened, Willow looked at Spike both confused and worried. Then there was a quiet rumbling and the statue started to glow a dull red.

"William The Bloody, it has been a long time." Hissed a voice coming from the direction of the statue. "Where have you been? I have waited such a long time for you."

"Been busy your grace." Spike said bowing his head.

"Busy." Roared the voice "You were once my most honoured disciple and you have been busy." Proserpexa's voice spat.

Spike stood perfectly still.

"Never mind we will deal with that later. Why are you here and with the witch? I like her she nearly cleansed this stinking world."

Willow stiffened.

"I'm here to release you from these mortal bonds and allow you to rejoin your brethren."

Proserpexa chuckled. "Have you become so powerful that you can break the chains that tie me to this existence?"

Spike pulled the amulet out of his duster pocket and held it up. "I can release you Proserpexa."

Proserpexa gasped, "Where did you find it?"

Spike smirked "Like I said I've been busy. Will you rise for me and show these mere mortals the beauty that has been buried for so long?"

The earth began to rumble and shake electric blue flashes of lightning snaked its way around the spire as it slowly began to rise. Gasps were heard behind Spike and Willow but they didn't look around knowing it would anger Proserpexa. Slowly the rest of the temple rose from its resting place below the ground to stand before them.

"Beautiful as always." Spike said in awe yet again as he gazed upon the temple covered in intricate carvings still intact even after surviving an earthquake and being buried for the last seventy years. Spike leaned towards Willow and whispered "You ready?"

"Yes." Willow whispered back.

"Remember wait until you feel the power beginning to build then begin, the incantation." Spike said.

"You need not worry William I will tell the witch when to start."

Spike cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"What you didn't think that I would not know the words that would set me free." Proserpexa chuckled. "Have you forgotten so much?"

Spike sighed and stepped forward "May I enter?" he asked clutching the amulet tightly the only outward sign that he was nervous.

The doors to the temple opened as Proserpexa's voice boomed out "Yes my favoured one you may enter."

Spike walked forwards and entered the temple the doors banging closed loudly behind him.

"Giles what's going on?" Angel asked nervously as he watched his lover walk into the temple.

Giles looked at him accusingly, "I'm not sure. As usual that childe of yours has omitted to tell me a few facts, like the fact that he was a disciple of Proserpexa's."

"Don't look at me I didn't know either." Angel said quickly defending himself.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind then too quiet for human ears to pick out but Angel swung round and looked and smiled wickedly.

"Riley Finn." He hissed as the human's scent hit his nostrils.

"Where?" Giles asked looking around wildly.

"In the woods." Angel said inclining his head in the direction the noise had come from. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." Angel said loudly in a singsong voice that reminded Giles so much of Angelus that it sent a shiver down his spine as he involuntarily stepped away. The potentials turned and looked at Angel, saw him looking into the woods and did the same.

Slowly Riley emerged from the undergrowth closely followed by a large number of soldiers. Angel did a quick count; they were outnumbered not by much, but enough that it would really test the girls.

"Angel, how good to see you again." Riley sneered.

Angel shrugged "Sorry I can't say the same about seeing you. What do you want?"

Riley threw back his head and looked at the night sky "What do I want." He mused then his head and eyes snapped towards Dawn, "I want two things, one I think you can already guess, and the other is Dawn."

Dawn squeaked, Connor moved to stand between her and Riley.

Angel laughed, "Well one you will never have and the other will never be yours again."

"Oh I beg to differ." Riley said stepping aside as Amy walked to the front. Angel stiffened when the witch came into view.

"Willow." Dawn said "Need a bit of help here."

Willow turned and looked at the scene behind her. She looked at Amy and something inside of her started to build.

"That's it child let the rage come, use it, give it to me." Proserpexa's voice hissed seductively in her mind.

Images filled Willow's head Tara telling her it was over, her addiction to magic and there standing before Angel was the reason it had all happened. She and Tara could have had a wonderful time together those last few months if it hadn't been for that bitch. It was her fault they had only had one day.

Willow walked away from the temple and stood next to Angel "Amy it's been a while." Willow said trying to keep a lid on all the emotions flowing through her body.

"Willow." Amy said with a slight smile.

Angel looked at Willow and noticed that her roots had turned almost black. He turned to Giles who was also looking at the young red head with a worried expression on his face.

"So where is my little slut?" Riley asked

Angel's attention snapped back to the corn fed farm boy standing there with a sneer plastered on his face.

"He isn't yours any more." Angel said keeping all emotion out of his voice.

Riley laughed "But he is, he wears my collar."

It was Angel's turn to sneer "No he doesn't."

"What do you mean? The spell I did was unbreakable." Amy asked slightly flummoxed.

"Nothing is unbreakable." Willow said.

Amy looked at her "What did you do?"

"I did nothing Spike removed it." Willow informed her enjoying the look of shock and worry that flittered across Amy's face.

Amy laughed and turned to Riley "let's get this done." Riley nodded. Amy turned to the surrounding soldiers and said. "Leave the witch to me."

"Do you honestly think you're powerful enough to take me on?" Willow's eyes had also started to turn black. Giles and the surrounding potentials started to back away from her.

"Let's find out." Amy yelled as she raised her hands and a bolt of lightning flew towards Willow.

Willow raised her hand and as the bolt struck it wound around its self and became a large ball of blue electrical fire. Willow stood there looking at it mesmerised, then she turned and looked at Amy "Is that the best you can do?"

Amy stood there unable to move staring at Willow whose hair was almost all black, deep blue veins had begun to appear on her face and her eyes were black pool of nothingness. "Riley." Amy hissed.

Riley looked at Willow and the potentials, and advanced making a b-line for Angel, the other soldiers following his lead. The fight began fists hitting flesh, feet kicked and thudded, bolts of lightning and fire filling the air.

Willow did her best to deflect the stray bolts that Amy sent flying everywhere but soon the scent of singed flesh filled the air along with Proserpexa's laughing voice, the smell of blood and churned up earth.

Spike walked slowly up to the altar and placed the amulet on it and stepped back.

"Do it." Proserpexa's voice hissed in his head "Set me free."

Spike knew something was wrong outside the swell of magic in the air told him so. "I need Willow's help." He said quietly knowing it was a lie. He had only asked Willow to try and show her that she could still use magic as long as she was careful.

Proserpexa chuckled "No you don't William and we both know it."

Spike sighed. Then the air just in front of him shimmered and he was looking at pictures as if through a window of what was going on outside.

"Do it now and as my last act on this mortal plane I will help your friends."

Spike watched as he saw Riley hit Angel; Angel changed into game face and advanced. Spike chuckled to himself knowing Riley was in for one huge arse kicking Angel only ever changed in a fight when he was mad and channelled a bit of Angelus. Then he saw Willow black haired blue veined and his breath caught, he knew she was passing a point that would be hard if not impossible to come back from.

"I can take it out of her, the darkness; I can give her back the light she has lost. Do this for me William and I will make her light and whole again."

Spike nodded and the scene disappeared. He walked back to the altar and placed his hands on the edge.

Outside the fighting had reached fever pitched. Dawn was holding her own until one of the soldiers came up behind her and hit her over the head, she crumpled to the floor. Connor screamed in fury and grabbed the solider around the neck and twisted, killing him instantly. The battle seemed to still for a moment as everyone looked on, then realisation hit, everyone knowing that this would not end nicely, people were going to die.

Angel had had enough, he watched Dawn fall and Connor kill the man, and felt his dead heart die inside him. Angelus was rattling the bars of his cage wanting to get out and hurt the one who had hurt what was his by rights.

"What's the matter old man?" Riley teased as his fist connected with Angels jaw.

Angel snapped out of himself and looked at the man standing before him, his face slipped back to his human form and he asked simply "Why?"

Riley stood looking confused "What do you mean why?"

"Why are we doing this?" Angel asked spreading his hand.

Riley sneered and produced a stake from his pocket and attacked. Angel was ready he knew he could defeat Riley easily. Angel blocked the first thrust and sent a right hook slamming into Riley's stomach.

Spike muttered the incantation over and over allowing the power within him to build and build. He began to feel light headed and felt his control begin to slip. His voice faltered slightly, Proserpexa hissed. Spike continued till the magic was pumping round him so fast and furious it felt as if his insides were being churned in a blender.

All was still and quiet Spike said one word loud and clear as he allowed the magic to flow out of him "RELEASE."

Lightning cracked around the temple, all directed at the amulet. Spike stood there paralysed as the magic flowed and whipped around him.

Proserpexa laughed in joy as slowly the chains of her prison were freed.

Spike stared as the she demon slowly appeared in front of him. Then screaming in pain as the last lightning bolt ripped through him and entered the amulet. Spike slumped to the floor panting.

The door to the temple swung open and Proserpexa walked out. Angel looked while he blocked Riley as he tried yet again to thrust the stake into his heart. Angel caught a glimpse of a white haired, black clad figure slumped against the altar. Anger flared in Angel, Angelus fought even harder for release and Riley was quickly knocked unconscious and flying through the air as Angel roared his frustration. Before Riley hit the ground Angel was walking towards the temple and Spike.

Suddenly Angel couldn't move. He fought hard to try and break the invisible bonds that held him but it was no use.

Proserpexa glided up to him "You may not enter." She hissed.

"Let me go to him." Angel whispered pleadingly.

Proserpexa smiled calmly "He will be fine and when he is ready he will be at your side, now I have little time and much to do."

Angel looked at her worriedly. What was this hell demon going to do with her new found freedom? He dreaded to think.

"I made a promise; do not fear your people will be fine. As for the others..." She left the sentence hanging in the air, as she drifted away from the paralysed Angel.

Proserpexa came and stood next to a dark haired Willow.

Willow could feel the darkness coming into her and sweeping away the light as she fought both Amy and to keep the light in her. She was losing she could feel it all slipping away. Something touched her arm and she turned and saw a woman standing next to her. Time seemed to stand still for Willow as the woman lent in and kissed her on the lips, as she slowly faded into nothingness.

Pain ripped through Willow and she threw her head back in a silent scream. Black clouds of dust streamed from her mouth and flew upwards, all fighting had stopped and everyone was standing watching as the black cloud separated and scattered into smaller and smaller clouds of black before flying towards the waiting potentials and smashing into their stomachs as they all fell forward.

Willow slumped to the floor as a white glow filled her and she laughed merrily. She felt whole for the first time since Tara was taken from her she felt the light; there was no darkness, no despair, only a warm loving feeling.

She turned her eyes to Amy. Amy shuddered and ran. The potentials slowly picked themselves off the ground and looked around and smiled as they felt power flow through them. The power of the

Slayer, very quickly they began to defeat the soldiers that were once again moving forwards to fight.

As the last soldier helped one of his fallen comrades off the ground Spike appeared at the door to the temple Angel was finally able to start moving, slowly at first but as the magic dissipated he began to run and caught Spike as he slumped to the ground.

"Will?"

"I'm all right, just a little drained." Spike answered as he slipped the amulet into his duster pocket. "Help me up luv, got one last thing to do."

Angel helped Spike to stand and they slowly walked away from the temple.

"Stop here and stand back pet." Spike said as he caressed Angel's cheek.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Angel moved slightly away. Spike drew on his inner strength to remain standing and turned, raised his hands and felt for that last bit of power deep down inside. Slowly the temple sank back into the ground to be covered in earth as if it had never been there, as the last piece of dirt fell into place Spike collapsed on the ground and passed out.

TBC


	19. Part 19

TITLE: Setting Things Straight  
RATING: R  
PAIRING: Angel/Spike  
SUMMARY: This is my first fanfic. It started off as a rewrite of Season 7 with Buffy going bad not sure where it will end up. Just wondered what would happen if Spike had some real support after he got his soul back

SPOILERS: All mainly Buffy Season 4 & 7, Angel Season 3 & 4  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Joss  
FEEDBACK: 

A/N: Sorry again for taking so long to get this part out I've been in HTML world sorting out my live journal come have a look and tell me what you think (take the spaces out as fanficnet wont let me pop address in) www. Livejournal. com/ users/ falcons319/ Also have a new fic over at adultfiction net called Daddy.

Thank you to my long suffering beta Pat and Ely the comma queen!!!!

Spike's thoughts

# Angel's thoughts #

Part 19

Angel walked quietly down the road surrounded by excited chatter, with Spike curled up in his arms.

"Will he be alright," Connor asked as he came and walked besides his dad, Dawn held close under his arm.

"Willow says he's just exhausted," Angel said with a sad smile. "How are you and Dawn?"

"My head hurts," Dawn grumbled, "and Buffy is going to kill me for getting hurt." She sighed.

Giles walked over.

"So have you worked out what happened," Angel asked.

"Not exactly," Giles said taking off his glasses and pinching his brow. "But we now have at least twenty slayers, maybe more. It's quite fascinating really."

Angel snarled, cutting Giles off as the scent of blood filled his nose.

"What is it," Connor asked

"Just smell," Angel instructed.

Connor sniffed and his eyes opened wide. "Blood."

"Buffy," Dawn yelled as she began running towards her house. Connor, Giles and most of the potentials were close on her heels. Angel placed Spike on the ground and looked at Willow. She nodded and he ran after the others.

As he came near the house, he was shocked to find the door smashed in and all the windows on the ground floor missing; he walked in and found more chaos. Anya was trying to bandage the worst of the wounded while Xander and Buffy were dragging the dead bodies of numerous bringers into the garden.

"What happened," he asked as Buffy drew near.

"The First sent us a few party guests. Where's Spike?"  
  
"With Willow. Is everyone alright?"

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes and saw the answer. Potentials had died. "How many," He asked quietly.

"Four were killed in the attack, but there are a few that we took to the hospital. I don't think they will make it," Buffy answered as tears began to fall.

Angel moved forwards and held her in his arms as she sobbed

"I couldn't save them Angel. I couldn't save them," she cried into his chest

Angel ran his hands through her hair and whispered reassuring words in a low rumble.

Buffy lifted her face and captured his lips in a kiss. Angel responded, long lost feelings briefly resurfacing.

A small yelp from behind him drew Angel's attention; he pulled away and turned to the front door. There, leaning on the door frame, was Spike staring at him with lost hurt eyes, while Willow tried to hold him up.

Angel let go of Buffy and moved towards Spike. "Will..." he said softly. Angel saw the shutters come crashing down behind those blue eyes. Spike stood up straight, turned around and walked back out of the house.

Angel went after him. "Will...I'm sorr..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Spike was suddenly in his face, fangs flashing.

"Don't you dare talk to me." the blonde spat. "Just fuck off Angel and leave me alone." Spike swung round and started walking away again.

"Where are you going," Angel asked, as tears filled his eyes.

"Anywhere away from you and blond bints," Spike yelled, before swinging round again and yelling right in Angel's face. "What is it with you and blonds? First Darla, now Buffy...again? You promised me you wouldn't do it."

"It was only a kiss," Angel said in his defence.

Spike chuckled. "It's always just a kiss, Angel. That's how it starts -- you thinking with your dick instead of that one brain cell you have in that thick Neanderthal skull of a head."

Angel took a step towards him.

"Stay away from me Angelus or I won't be held responsible for what happens."

Angel stopped as he saw the red begin to bleed into Spike's eyes, knowing that William The Bloody was close to breaking out. Angel took a small step back.

"Where will you go," Angel asked quietly.

"Anywhere away from you," Spike snapped. "Tell the others to use the house as if it's their own," Spike said as he swung round and slowly walked away.

Angel stood there until he could no longer see Spike and turned back to the Summers' house. As he entered, he heard yelling.

"How could you Buffy, after all he's done for you," Dawn yelled at her sister. She turned as she saw Angel walk slowly in. She marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "What the hell were you both thinking," she yelled as she stood between them.

Angel hung his head and Buffy stood there immobile, arms crossed.

Giles came up and said quietly to Dawn, "We can do this later. Right now we need to sort out the injured."

Dawn straightened and walked up to Angel and looked him straight in the eye. "Where is he," she demanded.

"I don't know," Angel answered forlornly. "He walked off."

"Will he go back to Sanctuary?"

"No," Angel said, his eyes downcast.

Dawn nodded then barged past Angel and into the night.

Angel swung round. "Dawn, stay away from him, William The Bloody is close to the surface."  
  
Dawn stopped and looked at Angel. "I will not desert him, and I have nothing to fear from Spike."

Connor appeared at Angels shoulder.

"Connor, stay here. I will be fine." She turned and walked purposefully away.

Angel turned to Connor and was met with a fist in his face. He staggered back clutching his nose. Willow walked over and placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Enough," she said softly. "Go help the others."  
  
Connor glared at her, but walked away.

Willow turned to Angel, took his hand and pulled him upstairs to her room, closing the door behind them. Angel sat on the bed and allowed the tears to fall.

"What have I done," he sobbed, as the full implications of his actions hit him.

Willow sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You made a mistake," Willow said softly.

"I've lost him..." Angel sobbed

"No, you haven't, Sweetie. Given time and lots of grovelling, he will come back to you. You're each other's destinies," Willow said.

Angel snorted and looked at her. "I kissed Buffy," Angel stated flatly. "He will not forgive me this time."

"Why not?"

"Because of the past," Angel said quietly between sobs.

"What happened?"

Angel took a deep breath "I chose Darla over him and Buffy over him," he answered simply.

Willow nodded in understanding and pulled Angel's head down until it was resting in her lap, holding him while he cried.

Dawn entered the crypt and looked around. It hadn't changed since she had last been there. Slowly walking over to the hole where the lower level was, she saw an orange glow. Sighing in relief, she cautiously climbed down the ladder and looked around. Her eyes fell on the slumped leather-clad figure curled up in the foetal position on the bed, (insert comma) hands covering his face as small shudders ran through his body. Dawn walked over and climbed on. She laid down with her forehead touching his and put her hands over his and pulled them away.

"Spike?"

Spike looked at her with tear stained red-rimmed eyes.

Dawn's hands flew to his shoulders and she pulled him in close. Spike responded and they laid together silently crying, as Dawn slowly rocked back and forth, whispering calming words of nothingness.

Spike woke instantly when he heard the door of the crypt open. He carefully extracted himself from Dawn's arms and slowly walked up the ladder.

"Spike."

"Watcher." Spike smirked when Giles grimaced at the nickname.

"Is Dawn here," Giles asked nervously.

Spike smiled. "She's here and safe, asleep downstairs."

Giles nodded. "Look, I know this is a bad time, but..."

"Save it," Spike interrupted, channelling the Big Bad. "S'not like he ain't done it before. What do you want?"

Giles took his glasses off and pinched his brow. "I want the answers to a few questions," he stated.

Spike snickered. "I bet you do. Well, I ain't getting any older, you, on the other hand, are. So ask."

"Yes, quite." Giles went and leant against the sarcophagus. "What happened on the hill top," he demanded.

Spike smiled and walked over to a half empty bottle of jack and sat in his armchair, taking a swig. He then offered it to Giles.

"Spike, it's not even noon yet," he scolded.

"Middle of the night for me, pet. Besides, I need it," he said taking another swig.

Giles waited impatiently. "Well?"

"What," Spike asked indignantly.

Giles rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Spike, I have half the potentials running around with slayer strength and the other half pissed off that they don't have slayer stre..."

"Hang on, back up," Spike interrupted, suddenly looking very interested. "Are you saying that half the potentials are now slayers?"

"Where have you been? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. What the hell did you do last night?"

Spike looked at him in shock. "I didn't do that, that much I can tell you and, in case you forgot, this is news to me. I was unconscious or in the temple most of the time tell me what happened."

Giles sighed and told Spike all he could remember.

"Bloody hell," Spike swore, when Giles finished. "I knew she was going to help; dozy bint probably didn't realise what she was doing," he muttered.

"What are you going on about," Giles asked exasperatedly.

Spike looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Giles looked old, worn and tired. "I'm talking about Proserpexa," he stated. "I set her free and in return she took the darkness out of Willow and, by the sound of it, gave it to the potentials, which inadvertently made them slayers."

Giles paled. "You freed Proserpexa? Are you mad? Where is she now?"

"Stop your worrying, watcher. She's long gone back to her own realm; she can't ever come back here," Spike stated as he took another swig of whiskey.

Giles looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Fine, you want the details, I'll give them to you, but you might want to sit down this may take a while," Spike said. "It was about ninety years ago. In vamp years I was still a fledge, should have been with Angelus, but he'd buggered off with his soul and all. Anyway, Dru and I were out hunting one night in London when we over heard a conversation about this beautiful temple that just appeared one day, so after dinner, Dru and I went to investigate."

"London," Giles asked.

"Yeah, in the early days, Proserpexa still had the power to transport her temple where ever she pleased," Spike answered. "Dru and I walked to the temple, but Proserpexa took an instant dislike to Dru. Don't ask me why, I don't know. She wouldn't allow her to enter, only me. Dru stomped off in a huff and ended up shagging some Fyarl demon to spite me," Spike said with a smile, as Giles shifted uneasily remembering that it was this annoying blond who had helped him. "So I went into the temple, Proserpexa and I talked and we made a deal."

"What kind of deal," Giles asked suspiciously.

"The best kind, power," Spike said with a smile.

"I don't understand -- you made a deal for power," Giles asked.

Spike nodded.

"What kind of power?"

"Knowledge. I gave Proserpexa a kinda power boost so she could stay awake. You see, when she was banished, the idea was she would sleep, but her brain, in a sense, would still work. It was meant to be a punishment -- to be able to see the humans running around her sacred temple, but not be able to do anything about it. I gave her a power boost every now and again to help keep her awake and, in return, she gave me knowledge. Of course, I told Dru we got death and mayhem in return."

Giles nodded. "What about now? Where is she?"

"Gone from this realm," Spike said quietly.

"I don't understand?"

"No, you don't, Rupert," Spike said in an upper crust voice. "It's very simple; she was banished from her home, she wanted to go back, I sent her back," Spike stated.

Giles nodded. "And why exactly are half the potentials now slayers?"

Spike laughed. "Thought we had already covered that. What do you know about the make up of the slayer?"

Giles looked at him blankly.

"Okay, try this one, what makes a slayer a slayer?"

"Because the power of the dead slayer is passed on to the new slayer, when one slayer falls..."  
  
"Yes, yes another one rises. We all know that. What I'm asking is what is passed on?"

Giles took off his glasses and pinched the top of his nose. "I have no idea," he said exasperatedly.

Spike nodded before taking another swig of whiskey. "In every potential, there is a demon. That demon lies dormant until the time that the current slayer dies. At the instant of death, the demon is released and it searches out the strongest demon among the potentials. When the demon enters the potential, it awakens the dormant demon and so the potential with the strongest demon then becomes the next slayer." Giles nodded in understanding.

Spike continued, "As for what happened the other night, my guess would be Proserpexa released Willow's demon, the demon that was making her slip into the darkness. The demon, when it was released, didn't want to die, but it needed a new home, so it split and fled into the potentials and woke up their demons. So now we have more than one slayer, which I'm thinking is a good thing seeing as we have The First still to fight."

Giles nodded. "Your sure Proserpexa won't be coming back?"

"As sure as the sun will rise each day, the spell had a clause in it stating she can never return here to this realm again."

Giles sighed and stood. "Thank you."

Spike just nodded and carried on drinking, staring into space.

Giles made it to the door before he turned and said, "He didn't mean it,you know."

Spike snorted.

"He spent half the night crying and the other half brooding," Giles said quietly.

Spike didn't respond, just stood and jumped down to the lower level.

Sighing, Giles left the crypt.

Giles walked through the front door only to find Angel sitting on the stairs. As soon as he saw Giles, he jumped up asking, "How was he? Was he alright? Did he ask about me...?"

"Angel, stop." Giles held up his hands "I didn't go there to discuss your relationship."

Angel's face fell, as he slumped back down onto the stairs.

Giles sighed and took sympathy on the vampire, which, considering their history, was no meant feat for Giles. He sat down next to Angel and quietly said, "He was drinking, which, I have come to understand, means Spike is very upset and is trying to block things out. He wouldn't talk about you."

Angel sighed. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, with anyone else I would say leave them alone for a while and then go and talk to them. But with Spike...he's a bit different; he's all action most of the time, so I honestly couldn't say."

Angel straightened and smiled gave Giles a hug, much to the man's surprise. "Thank you, that's it." Angel bounced up the stairs.

Giles quickly stood, rather bemused. "You're welcome."

Spike jumped down into the lower level, silently cursing the watcher for bringing up Angel. Tears were once again glistening behind his eyes as he took another swig from the bottle, which was now almost empty.

"What time is it," came a sleepy voice from the bed.

Spike looked up and smiled at the sleep rumpled Dawn. "Nearly midday," he replied as he walked over, putting the bottle down on the bedside table when he noticed Dawn's frown.

"You feeling any better," she asked.

"You know me, Bit, I'm like a rubber ball, I just keep bouncing back," Spike said with a smile.

Dawn just looked at him.

"Alright, I haven't quite bounced back as high as I usually do, but I'm fine. S'not like he ain't done it before and he will do it again."

Dawn sat up. "You're going to get back with him," she asked, a bit angry and a bit amazed.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I love him," Spike simply said.

"But..." Dawn was at a loss as to what to say.

"No buts. Angel won't ever change. It was my fault thinking that he would. Well, lesson learnt, again."

Dawn just looked at him.

"Don't worry he will pay...a little," Spike said with a sad smile.

"Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Always forgive those that have hurt you," Dawn asked.

"Because life's too short to hold grudges," Spike explained.

Dawn snorted. "You're a vampire, and, in case you've forgotten, vampires live forever."

Spike smiled sadly. "Unless they become dust."

Dawn looked at him. "You're...not going to become dust are you?"

Spike smiled. "Not without having one hell of a party first. Come on, you had better head home. Buffy will be worried and I know Connor is missing you."

The sun had set half an hour ago. Spike was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking when he felt the soft tug of blood. Angel was calling him through the blood link. Cursing quietly, Spike stood and followed the link's call.

He stood outside the mansion on Crawford Street, doubt started creeping into his mind. Could he really forgive Angel? He stared at the open door. Taking a deep breath, he entered. Angel stood in the middle of the room, slouched forwards looking at an interesting spot on the floor.

He looked up as Spike entered. "Wasn't sure you would come," Angel whispered.

Spike turned and closed the door. "Neither was I." He walked over and stood in front of Angel, head tilted to the side. He was so close, but he felt so far away.

Angel took a deep breath. "I won't start by saying I'm sorry, I've said it all before. Just know that I didn't mean for it to happen." Angel looked Spike in the eyes. Spike nodded.

"It just happened; she was upset, I gave her a hug and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me." Angel looked down at the ground again.

"Go on."

Angel looked up at Spike. "It made me realize one thing, I don't want anyone else. Not anymore. I want you, and only you."

Spike nodded. "Why?"

Angel looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes, much as he loved Angel sometimes he was so dense it was scary. "Why do you want me," Spike said slowly.

Angel shuffled from foot to foot thinking, remembering Giles's word 'action'. Angel's hand suddenly snaked out and grabbed Spike's, pulling it to his crotch. Spike's eyes flew wide open in surprise as he felt Angel's rock hard cock under his hand.

"This is why I want you," Angel said quietly looking deep into the blue orbs staring back at him. Spike tried to pull away; Angel held onto him and continued, "I want you because you are the most amazing person I have ever met, you give and give without ever taking, and I've just realised it. I love you, not just your body but the whole you -- mind, body and soul." Angel leaned in and whispered, "Besides, you're the only person I know that makes me hard just by being in the same room as me."

Spike smiled at the words and felt himself harden as Angel leaned in and kissed his neck.

"That's cheating," Spike moaned. Angel smiled against his boy's neck and started nibbling.

"That's really, really cheating," Spike gasped as Angel's teeth grazed his non existent pulse point.

"Am I forgiven," Angel asked between nibbles.

"Maybe," Spike hissed and bucked his hips as he felt Angel's fangs bite into his skin. Spike's hands flew to the back of Angel's neck and held him there while Angel lapped at the two small puncture holes.

"Make love with me," Angel whispered into Spike's ear.

Spike sighed and laid his head on Angel's shoulder. "You can't keep doing this to me."

"I won't," Angel softly said into his neck.

Spike nuzzled, then bit Angel's neck savagely.

Angel whimpered.

"You better not do it again," Spike said quietly as he drew away and looked Angel in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Angel said quietly as he lifted his head.

Spike nodded.

Angel leaned in and kissed him. Spike didn't respond at first. Angel slipped his tongue out seeking out Spike's mouth only to find it shut. Angel whimpered. "Please," he begged.

Spike sighed and allowed Angel's tongue to enter his mouth.

Angel kissed him with all the passion, love and guilt he felt, and Spike responded.

Hands tangled with clothes, fighting with buttons and zips as they were quickly shed. Spike pulled Angel over to the rug before the fire and pulled him down on top of himself.

Angel had other ideas and quickly flipped Spike over on to his stomach. Spike started to protest, but was quickly cut off when he felt Angel's wet tongue rimming him. Spike arched his back as Angel's tongue penetrated his tight ring.

"Oh God," Spike whimpered.

Angel just smiled as he continued to tongue fuck his boy. Spike thrashed about, breathing heavily as Angel found his sweet spot.

"Need you inside me," Spike panted.

Angel grinned, quickly withdrew his tongue and positioned himself. Slowly, he entered Spike, feeling Spike's tight walls clench around him. When he was fully sheathed, Angel stopped, allowing Spike time to get used to his cock. Spike pushed his hips up, but Angel stilled him,

"Not yet," Angel whispered.

Spike twisted his head and strained to look at Angel.

"I'm too close, want this to last," Angel explained.

Spike nodded and Angel began kissing and nibbling the nape of his neck, while slowly thrusting in and out.

"Faster," Spike panted as he arched his hips allowing Angel to enter further.

Angel gasped and gave up trying to make this a long, passion-filled lovemaking. They were both too close. Angel grabbed Spike's hips and pulled him up onto all fours and started fucking his boy's arse hard and fast.

"Come for me, Little One," Angel grunted as he reached round and started jerking Spike's cock.

It was too much with Angel pounding his arse and his cock being worked at the same time; Spike couldn't hold off any longer. With one last buck of his hips, he came hard and fast. Angel felt Spike's orgasm rip through him and, as he felt the walls of Spike's channel spasm and grip his cock hard, Angel roared his own release and they both fell forwards.

TBC


End file.
